My New Family: revised
by damntohell29
Summary: a revised version of galacticdragonfly's story. change to M later for lemon. 12 is now complete.
1. Chapter 1: torn apart

It was an sunny day in the town of Elmore and everything was going fine except for one person a small blue cat boy named gumball. Gumball was having a hard time trying to stay awake through Ms. simian's lecture because he was up all night researching clubs. His reason for researching clubs is because his mother was making him join a club. Nicole was being especially hard on gumball and trying to force him to join a school club but gumball was having no luck finding one that suited him and he knew if he didn't find one soon his mother he get very upset with him. He would normally go to his best friend/brother either for advice or comfort but sadly that you had a fight and were not speaking to each other.

The Bell rung and the class got up and went into the hallways. While there gumball was thinking about how he was going to find a club, he tried his hardest to find one but none seemed to work out for him and he knew if he didn't find one soon he would have to face his mother's wrath, and his mother was someone you really didn't want to get angry.

As gumball pondered his thoughts he saw his little sister coming up to him.

"hey gumball" said Anaïs.

"Hey Anaïs" gumball said.

"Did you read the list of clubs that I printed out for you?" Anaïs asked.

"Yeah I did and there really wasn't anything in there for me so I just through it out" gumball said.

"YOU WHAT DO YOU NO HOW LONG IT TOOK TO MAKE THAT" Anaïs shouted.

"Okay geez Anaïs don't get so upset I told you or read it and there was nothing in there for me okay. Plus I didn't ask for in the first place you just gave it to me, so try not to get so angry" gumball said.

"You are so ungrateful you know that" Anaïs said angry.

"Okay geez I'm sorr-" gumball said but was cut off by Anaïs slapping him.

"SLAP"

"you know what just forget it I just try to be nice" and I running away.

After a few minutes gumball shook off what just happened want back to moaning about his club situation and before he knew it he saw there was no one but him in the hallway or so he thought.

"hey gummypuss, hows it going?" Jamie asked in a bullying way.

"What do you want Jamie? " asked gumball irritated

"Nothing just wondering a club your in, oh wait let me guest are either with the rejects club or the detention club" Jamie said chuckling

"no actually I don't have one" Gumball muttered

"what was that, gummypuss?" Jamie asked not understanding what gumball said

"I SAID I'M NOT IN A CLUB OKAY" Gumball screamed

"well okay I was just asking" Jamie said a little shocked at gumball yelling at her.

"sorry I didn't mean to shout at you" gumball said apologizing.

"let me guess you can get into a club" Jamie asked.

"it's not that it's just that there were any that I liked" gumball responded.

"yeah if you just said that you couldn't get into one it would make you sound cooler" Jamie said.

"I don't care all I know is that I'm screwed if I don't find one" gumball said terrified.

"what you mean" Jamie asked a little curious now

"I mean my mom has been on my ass all week about trying to join a club and if I don't find one soon shall kill me" gumball said scared at the thought about what his mom will do to him

Jamie looked at gumball and saw he was desperate and took a little bit of pity on him

"the gummypuss if you are that desperate then I might have a club that's just for you" Jamie said smiling at that thought which made gumball a bit nervous

"what do you mean" gumball asked nervously

"just come on and I'll show you" Jamie said excitingly grabbing gumball's hand and leading him to her club room.

"What club are you in?" Gumball asked, trying to loosen the grip her metal like hands gave. Gumball felt somewhat privileged, when he thought about it; 'I'm touching the hands of a person whose beaten nearly every average or unpopular person in the school….including Darwin and Anais….YEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!'

"Um, my Club is called the 'Raid' club." Jamie said, blushing, but she realized her grey skin had turned red so she stopped and socked at the wall. Gumball flinched at her punch, it didn't hurt her at all it seemed. Just stopped her blushing.

"Wow, you okay?" Gumball asked, subconsciously trying to pull some moves. "Yes Gumball, I'm not a wimp like you." She said, shaking her hand. Gumball sighed, and he thought he was getting somewhere. "Back to square 1 ½ then…."

"No not back to 1 ½ , we need to get back to the Club!" Jamie said, grabbing Gumball's sweater and pulling him down to the first floor hallways. As they approached the door, Gumball's chest started to feel a bit tight.

"Whose in this club anyways?" He asked.

"Um…people you might like, and some people you probably hate." Jamie gave a fake smile before opening the door.

Inside was Tobias and Banana Joe, more controversial versions of bullies attending the club; Hector from the window, Anton the two faced coward, Rocky for God knows what reason, and Tina Rex. Everybody waved at Jamie before Gumball entered the room, in which everyone immediately froze. Jamie grabbed and chair and smacked it down on the floor in-between herself and Anton.

"Here, Gumball." She said sternly.

The cat uncomfortably walked to the chair and sat in it. Avoiding eye contact with anyone and everyone. However, he looked to the side slightly when Jamie pulled up a chair next to him and smacked it down with her strength. Making him flinch. Everybody noticed it, and exchanged glances before looking back at Gumball is disbelief. Everybody had their jaws dropped. Let alone Jamie fetching him a chair.

"Hey guys? Why is it so qui-" Hector took a big sniff, smelling the familiar cat. He froze. Jamie pulled out her metal box before announcing;

"Gumball is in our Club, now before you jump to conclusions, I mean he's REALLY in our club, no games." Jamie glared. Tobias and Banana Joe were rather confused, they were cool with Gumball but they knew he was a total moron. Rocky was only in this club for one reason, he wasn't much of a jerk but hanging out with the cool kids makes up for his lost years of being picked on by them, that and he hated the school system. Tina Rex was a bully so of course she'd be in the Raid Club, why however Jamie escorted him to this club made her brain shut off.

"Okay raid club first thing first is to see if gumball is raid club material meaning it's time for a test" Jamie announced.

"what kind of test?" Gumball asked.

"just a little Planck were going to pull on Mr. small" Jamie explained.

4:05 AM

Mr. small was in his anger management club talking to some of the students there on how to meet their anger when he heard something.

"I swear that small is so fired when I get my hands on him" said a voice sounded just like principal Brown's which got small in a tizzy.

"fired? Wait principal Brown Sir?" Mr. small shouted as he ran out of the club to try and talk principal Brown but as soon as he got out realize that there was no one their assumed principle Brown went down the stairs and followed after him .

"okay here he comes" gumball said as he Jamie prepared to trip Mr. small.

Mr. small was desperately running down the hallway when it happen.

"okay now" gumball said and him and Jamie pulled the rope and trip to Mr. small who went tumbling down the stairs.

the next thing Mr. small knew he was falling down the stairs and as soon as he reached the bottom went unconscious.

"He's unconscious! GO GO GO!" Gumball yelled as the rest of the raid club got ready for their plan.

The raid club went into Mr. Small's office and were greeted by the anger management club.

"Hey, it's about time" One of the kids from the anger management club said.

They all got ready for their big plan…To trash Mr. Small's office. Jamie had ordered juke to turn on the fountain and close the windows

"Okay everyone has done good but now we needed to get out of here or will drown" Jamie said and ordered everyone out of the room

as they left they spotted Mr. small coming back from his trip and giggled a little at what they did to him and what's going to happen to him when he opens the door to the anger management club.

"Damn what the hell was that" Mr. small said as he rubbed his head from the tumble he took and walked back to the club to make sure they haven't killed each other yet while he was gone.

As Mr. small opened the door he was greeted with the site of the room and flooded.

"What the hell" was all Mr. small could muster up to say because as soon as he opened the door all the water from the flooded room just burst out of the room and right into his face. The water flooded the hallways and slowly drifted Mr. small down the stairs again.

"Excellent" Jamie said as her and the raid club is leapt with joy at what just happened. I is they were done with their happy moment they went on to finish the job and reentered Mr. smalls office.

"Okay everyone now that we flooded Mr. small's office along with the school hallways it's now time to finish the job, and by face job I mean completely trash Mr. small's office" Jamie announced as her and the rest of the raid club and anger management club began completely destroying Mr. small's office.

As everyone was destroying Mr. small's office Jamie grabbed a globe and handed it to gumball.

"Gumball you know what to do" Jamie said handing gumball globe.

"Right" gumball said to Jamie as he took the globe and got ready to throw it at Mr. small's diploma. He took a stance, held the ball up high and "said take this to you shitty excuse for a counselor" and threw the ball at Mr. small's diploma breaking the glass frame and making it fall off the wall.

Everyone cheered at what gumball just did. GUMBALL! GUMBALL! GUMBALL! GUMBALL! They all chanted and lifted him up and walked through the halls chanting his name over and over again.

Anaïs was in the intelligent People's club working on some formulas when she along with the rest of the club heard a chant.

GUMBALL! GUMBALL! GUMBALL! GUMBALL!

"What is that?" Asked Anaïs hearing the chanting of her brother's name, when all of a sudden she heard a yell.

"Alright you kids that's enough now get out of here before you view all detention" shouted principal Brown coming out of his office very annoyed with the chanting.

The raid club are back in their room talk about the prank they just pulled.

"Ha ha Ha, that was so funny did you see the looks on Mr. small's face when we tripped him and flooded his office?" Jamie asked giggling a little.

"Ha ha yeah that was priceless" gumball responded giggling a little at the thought himself.

"okay I think its only fair that we tell gumball about what the raid club is about and why we do what we do" Jamie said looking around and saw everyone nodded in agreement

"okay you see gumball three years ago there was this student who went to Elmore and he was sort of the problem student, I mean he wasn't a problem for the students but a problem for the teachers mostly principal Brown. You see principal Brown didn't like this student because he wouldn't follow a few of the schools foolish and ridiculous guidelines, so he and Mr. small decided to put false evidence against him so they could expel him from school and sadly it worked."

"Whoa is that really true Jamie?" Gumball asked surprised

"yes and I'm afraid gets worse, you see after he was expelled the kid tried to apply for readmission into the school but principal Brown and Mr. small wouldn't let him. However there were a few students who supported the kids cause and were very angry about what Brown of Mr. small did, and so in order to teach them a lesson they decided to form a club so they could go around secretly causing mayhem to the school and thus the raid club was born" Jamie finished

"so that's how the raid club was born?" Gumball asked even more surprised than before

"yes and ever since then the raid club has taken in people that were wronged by the school and helping them get back at the school, and turning the people who were wrongees in to the wrongeers

"wow that's sad" gumball said feeling a little pity

"yes it is and we didn't think we should tell you the story until after you complete the tests but we figured since you complete test one so perfectly that we tell you the rest before test two" Jamie said

"okay I get that but one question, what is test two" gumball asked a little confused

"test two won't be taking place until later tonight during the school radio show" Jamie explained.

(15-20 minutes later on the roof)

Gumball and Jamie were on the roof think about everything that happened so far, but then Jamie pulled out a clear plastic bag filled with a white powdery substance.

"What's that?" Gumball asked pointing to the bag.

"It's a bag, stupid" Jamie rudely said.

"I mean whats in the bag" gumball said annoyed.

"Oh, well its cocaine" Jamie said without shame.

"Cocaine, Really?" gumball asked.

"Yup" Jamie said as she sniffed some of the cocaine.

"Can I have some?" gumball asked.

"Uh, excuse me?" Jamie asked confused.

"You heard me" gumball said holding his hand out for Jamie to give him some cocaine.

"Gumball you should know that cocaine isn't good for you" Jamie said trying to convince gumball not to want the cocaine.

"Then why do you use it?" gumball asked sarcastically.

"Because I have to" Jamie said a little annoyed.

"Well so do I" gumball said growing impatient.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" Jamie said pouring some of the cocaine from the bag into gumballs hand.

"Thanks" gumball said then sniffed the cocaine.

"Whoa" gumball said after feeling the effect of the cocaine.

"So do you like it?" Jamie asked sarcastically already knowing the answer.

"Yes I did" gumball said still feeling the effect of the cocaine.

"Good, then lets go, we have to plan for tonight" Jamie said as she got up and started walking.

"Okay, I'm coming" gumball said following Jamie.

-later that night-

Anais along with the rest of the show crew were preparing for the school radio show.

"okay here it goes my first radio show" anais said with excitement.

Little did she know that just as she was preparing for the show so were the raid club

"okay guys ready?" Jamie asked putting the finishing touches on everything.

"Almost" said carrie making sure everything was perfect.

"I hope this goes perfectly, i skipped my detention for this" gumball said a little nervous.

"It will, trust me" Jamie said reassuring gumball.

-At the Watterson house-

Richard and Nicole were getting ready to listen to Anaïs's first broad cast.

"Oh I hope Anaïs does all right" Nicole said a little worried.

"Don't worry I'm sure shall do fine" Richard said.

"I hope so" Nicole said looking around her room before realizing gumball wasn't there.

"Where's gumball?" Nicole asked a little worried that he was probably off causing trouble.

"He's probably still at the school, maybe he found a club to join" Richard said excitingly.

"Oh well that will be good" Nicole said also think about how if gumball wasn't in the club when he got home she was going to have him do a lot of extra chores.

-Back at the school-

everyone in the radio booth were now ready for the show.

"Okay guys let's start the show" Anaïs said beginning the broadcast.

Everyone in the raid club were ready.

"Okay let's do this" Jamie said about to put the plan into action.

The microphone was on and Anaïs begun.

"hello everyone I'm anais Watterson and will be hosting the school broadcast tonight. I will be telling you all about the school and we have a line open for any questions you need to ask" anais said preparing to read the news.

"okay first off we have some news that the swimming pool of our school was set on fire and vandalized" anais said.

"okay now" Jamie said motioning to gumball who turned on his microphone.

"Here is my question, why do hot dogs come in packs of ten when hot dog buns come in packs of eight?" Gumball said in his masked voice.

"huh what?" Anaïs asked curiously.

"I mean if they're going to give us packages of 10 hotdogs they should give us packages of 10 hot dog buns" gumball said still in his masked voice.

The raid club were trying very hard to hold in their laughter but couldn't considering this was the best prank they ever pulled and weren't done yet because they were going to do this all through the radio show.

-One hour later-

Everyone who stayed after school were no loading the bus to go home. The raid club were especially happy with them selfs, the managed to destroy office, flooded the hallways and ruin part of anais's radio show.

"Man, that was so worth skipping my detention, thanks Jamie" gumball said thanking Jamie.

"The pleasure was all mine" Jamie said smiling evilly as her and gumball sat together on the ride home.

-20 minutes later-

The bus dropped the Watterson kids off at there house and left.

As soon as the three Watterson kids got home they were greeted by their mother.

"Oh I am so proud of you Anaïs" Nicole said patting her on the head.

"Oh and gumball have you found a club yet?" Asked Nicole.

"Yes I did" gumball said not really caring.

"Okay well good sweetie" Nicole said happily patting gumball on the head.

-A few minutes later-

the whole family was eating at the dinner table in the mood was rather stale. Nicole could see that her kids were obviously distant towards one another and decided to break the ice.

"Gumball do you know why we're having these burgers for dinner?" Nicole asked.

"no, why?" Gumball responded.

"To celebrate Anaïs's radio show" Nicole said.

"Oh yeah" gumball said not really caring.

"Yes her radio show, you did listen to it right?" Nicole asked.

Gumball didn't know how to respond. He was still angry his sister, and didn't like the fact that she was acting so arrogant. So he decided to take her down a peg.

Gumball with his burger finished decided to take his plea to the kitchen and said "Yeah I listen to it, until I got bored and turned it off" gumball said satisfied.

"What did you just say?" Nicole asked furiously.

"huh I said I got bored and turned it off" gumball repeated a little scared realizing who he was mouthing off to.

Nicole was now furious and could not contain our anger. She picked up the wooden spoon and headed towards gumball unable to control her actions. This had gumball so scared that he dropped his plate and start walking backwards towards the wall. Gumball now had his back up against the wall and his mother was still coming after him and now after she was only a few feet away from him raise the wooden spoon and was about to smack gumball with it. This had gumball scared and decided he had only one way out.

"Okay I was just joking" gumball said scared.

"SMACK"

the next thing gumball knew he was directly under the spoon. It seems that his mom redirected the spoon to the wall above his head at the last second, causing it to break.

"What did you just say?" Nicole asked furiously.

"I was just kidding" gumball said a little scared now.

Nicole had to regain her composure before she did anything else. Of course assumes this happened, Richard went right up stairs so he wouldn't be a part of this.

"Apologize to your sister" Nicole said still little angry.

Gumball did as he was told and apologized to his sister.

"Anaïs I'm sorry" gumball said a little scared.

"Apology not accepted" Anaïs said a little angry and walked away from the dinner table. Gumball rush to her and tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen, and then grabbed her trying to keep her from escaping and she told him to let her go, which made gumball angry and he pushed her down.

Gumball felt his moms hand on his shoulder. His mom soon turned him around and smacked him, hard.

"SMACK"

Gumball was now on the floor crying a little and rubbing his bruised cheek.

Nicole saw what she had done and was shocked.

"Oh my god, gumball I'm sorry" Nicole said shocked at the she did.

Nicole tried to comfort her son but gumball wouldn't have it. Nicole knew she was wrong to hit gumball, but she was still his mother so she still had to discipline him.

"Gumball go upstairs and back 2 days worth of clothes and any of your toys, you're going to spend the weekend with granny JoJo" Nicole said motioning gumball to go to his room and pack while she called JoJo.

Gumball heart broken did what he was told to and packed two days worth of clothes. He then sought out of his room window that his grandmother was now here, and went downstairs to leave.

As gumball was about to leave his mother turned around and said "gumball in doing this because I love you"

"oh yeah sure slapping me like that, having never listened whatever I have to say, choosing favorites… Oh yeah you guys love me a lot"

"that's it young men get out and don't come back until you learn to have so respect for your family. Nicole said angry has gumball left.

While on there way to JoJo's, they stopped at a gas station to fuel up on gas. While there gumball decided to go in and buy himself a little snack.

"hey there larry" gumball said.

"Hey there kid how is it going?" Larry asked.

"not so good" gumball said.

"yeah I see you look like you were through hell" larry said as he hand gumball a hot chocolate.

"what is this" gumball asked.

"Hot chocolate on the house" Larry said with a smile.

"Wow thanks" gumball said sipping his hot chocolate.

As soon as they were done granny JoJo and gumball left to JoJo's house.

As soon as gumball and jojo pulled up to the house, gumball then went inside and settled all of his things down.

"Hey granny jojo, do you have a computer?" gumball asked.

"I have a laptop, but its from 1999, so it might be a little slow" jojo said showing gumball to the laptop.

"Thanks" gumball said then opened the laptop and started it up.

"No problem. Well, I'm going to bed" Jojo said then before going to bed, kissed gumball on his bruised cheek hoping to make it feel a little better.

"i hope that made you fell better" Jojo said after a minute of kissing gumballs cheek, then she headed of to bed.

After a few minutes, gumball finally got the laptop working and was now on Elmorebook, telling people what his family did to him.

"Well that should teach my so called family to screw with me" gumball said then went to his friend list to unfriend Darwin, Anais, Richard, and Nicole.

"Surprised that mom had time to make an Elmorebook account" gumball said then after finishing making his family look like monsters shut down the laptop, closed it, and went prepare the couch for bed.

After the couch was prepared, gumball tucked himself in and drifted off to sleep.

-the next morning-

Gumball woke up and noticed is grandma left him MCDONALD'S for breakfast and some money for lunch as well as a note that said jojo had a lot of errands to do today and she would be gone from 10 AM to 1 AM. After gumball was done eating his breakfast he got up, got ready and went to the Park.

-The Watterson house-

the whole family was eating breakfast when Richard noticed some thing, gumball wasn't there.

"So where's gumball" Richard asked.

"He was sent to his grandmothers for bad behavior" Nicole said.

"Oh okay" Richard said a little weird-ed out.

"Hey I just thought of something" Anais said.

"What?" Darwin asked.

"Well what if gumball chooses not to go to school on Monday, because he couldn't take his punishment?" Anais said.

"If he even thinks so much as skipping school then I'll just drag him to school by his tail if I have to" Nicole said sounding serious.

"Okay well what if when gets to school, he tells everybody what we did to him and fudges it to make us sound like the bad guys?" Anais asked a little worried.

"Well he'd better not even dream of doing that, or he'll do double chores for a month" Nicole said then kissed her kids on the fore head, and kissed Richard on the cheek before leaving for work.

"okay well I'm off to work" Nicole said leaving to go to work.

-The Park-

after a long walk gumball finally made it to the Park and was greeted by the rest of the raid club.

"Hey there everyone" gumball said.

"Hey gumball, how are you?" Tobias asked.

"Fine, why?" gumball asked.

"We read on Elmorebook about what happened to you" Tobias answered with sympathy in his voice.

"Oh, right" gumball said remembering what he wrote on Elmorebook.

"Sorry about what happened to you" Tobias said sincerely.

"Yeah thanks man" gumball said still sad.

"Well let's not let this ruin the day for him, but to have some fun" Jamie said trying to perk gumball up.

"Thanks you guys" gumball said now a little more happy.

A few hours passed and the raid club were having the time of their lives, we tell gumball noticed that Jamie was nowhere to be found.

I searched all over the park for hours until he finally found her doing crack.

"Jamie?" Gumball said in shock.

"Oh hey gumball" Jamie said as she turned around in shock to see gumball there.

"Are you doing cocaine?" Gumball asked Jamie.

"Yes I am" Jamie said really not caring.

"Can I have some?" Gumball asked.

"So you still want to do cocaine?" Jamie asked.

"Yes more then ever" gumball said holding out his hand.

"Fine" Jamie said about to give gumball some cocaine but stopped.

"You know what, here" Jamie said giving gumball the entire bag.

"Your giving me the entire bag?" gumball asked confused.

"Yup, incase you need more cocaine, you don't need to ask me" Jamie explained.

"But what about you?" gumball asked.

"I have a lot more bags of the stuff at home" Jamie further explained.

"Thanks" gumball said then sniffed some of the cocaine.

"Oh yeah, that's good stuff" gumball said.

Jamie giggled at the comment.


	2. Chapter 2: from bad to worse

After gumball and Jamie where done with there coke business, they went back to the rest of the group who were hungry.

"I'm hungry" Tobias said.

"Yeah me too" Tina said.

"If you guys are hungry I know a place not too far from here that has really good burgers" gumball said.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go" Tobias said.

"Yeah" Everyone said.

(A few moments later)

Everyone arrived at the restaurant gumball had mentioned

"Well here we are" gumball said.

"This looks like a nice place to eat" Jamie said.

"Well let's hurry up before I die of starvation" Tobias said running into the restaurant

Everyone followed Tobias into the restaurant and as soon as they got in everyone ordered their food, found a place to sit down and eat their food.

"This is really good" Tobias said enjoying his food.

"Told you you'd like it" Gumball said while taking a bite out of his burger.

As everyone was done eating their food, gumball saw something that made him duck under the table. Everyone knows this and asked him what was up.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"That" Gumball said pointing over towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Everyone looked to see what gumball was pointing at that medium jump under the table. It turned out to be his brother Darwin.

"Darwin? What is he doing here?" Tobias asked.

"I don't know, but you have to hide me" Gumball said scared.

"Why?" Tina asked then said. "If he gives you any trouble will just kick the crap out of him"

"Yes Tina that will be good idea, but if he sees me, he'll tell mom that I snuck out of granny JoJo's house when I wasn't supposed to" Gumball said now terrified at the thought of his mother finding out he left the house.

"Okay well what we do?" Tobias asked.

"I told you, you have to hide me" Gumball said still terrified.

"We could just leave" Tobias said.

"No we can't because Darwin's right near the entrance" Gumball said.

"Oh yeah you're right" Tobias said.

"Yes now as I said before, hide me" Gumball said a little annoyed.

"Yeah but how?" Jamie asked.

"He could hide in my hand" Tina said opening her hand and holding out for gumball to jump in it.

"Well okay just don't crush me" Gumball said jumping into Tina's hand.

"Don't worry I won't" Tina said as she gently closed her hand so she wouldn't squish gumball.

At that moment and Darwin noticed Tobias went to go say hi.

"Hey Tobias has its going?" Darwin asked happily.

"It's fine" Tobias said a little annoyed. Him and the raid club knew what Darwin and the rest of his family did to gumball, because gumball posted it on Elmore book, so basically not only did the raid club know, but so did the rest of the school.

"So what are you doing?" Darwin asked.

"We were just eating, but we finished so were leaving" Tobias said as him and the raid club got up.

"Okay well see yeah" Darwin said waving good bye as the raid club were preparing to leave the restaurant.

"Yeah, whatever" Tobias said has the raid club left the restaurant.

After the raid club was sure they were a safe enough distance from the restaurant had Tina let go of gumball.

"Okay gumball, your safe now" Tina said opening her hand and let gumball down.

"Damn that was a close one" Gumball said wiping the sweating from his head.

"Why are you so scared of Darwin telling your mom you left your grandma's house?" Jamie asked confused.

"Why? Are you kidding? Because my mom would murder me for living jojo's house" Gumball said taking deep breaths.

"Yeah but why, I mean its not like your mom can tell you what to do while your staying at your grandma's" Jamie said annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked confused.

"Gumball it's like this, your parent's are only in control of you while you're living under their roof, and since your technically not living under their roof at the moment they can't tell you what to do" Jamie said

"Really?" Gumball asked.

"Yup and that also means they can't tell you where to live, so they can kick you out, but they can't tell you where to live and they don't have any control over you wherever you go" Jamie finished.

"So in other words while I'm staying at my grandma's, they can tell me what to do?" Gumball asked.

"Yep no one can, except for your grandma since it's her house" Jamie said.

"And since grandparents are the cool versions of our parents, they'll let you do anything we want" Tobias said and continued. "They probably won't even let you go to school unless you want to"

"Wow, that's cool" Gumball said feeling a little excited.

"Come on gumball, surely you must've known this before" Tina said now getting involved in the conversation.

"Well I had a small feeling, but even if you are right, try explaining that to my mom" Gumball said.

"Yeah good point" Tina said remembering how Nicole completely trashed her dad then continued. "You know gumball I always figured your mom really loved you, but I guess I was wrong"

"TINA" Jamie shouted.

"What?" Tina asked.

"He just got treated like crap by his family, and you decide to say some shit like that?" Jamie asked a little angry.

"Its okay Jamie really" Gumball said now feeling a little sad.

"You sure?" Jamie asked with concern.

"Yeah" Gumball said in a reassuring way. After that gumball went off to use the restroom near by, and while he was doing that, the raid club were busy think of how gumball must fell.

"You know, it was totally wrong for gumballs family to treat him like that" Jamie said with anger.

"Yeah I mean sure gumball can be annoying, but that's his family for gods sake" Tobias said also angry.

"And now Darwin shows up, acts all happy, and portends nothing ever happened" Rachel said upset at her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"You know maybe we should teach Darwin a lesson" Carrie said with an evil look on her face. Everyone looked at carrie and agreed just as gumball came out of the bathroom.

"I'm back" gumball said looking at everyone.

"Hey gumball how would you like to get revenge on your brother?" Jamie asked.

"Keep talking" Gumball said with anticipation.

(10 minutes later)

Darwin along with Bobert, penny, and Leslie were in near the swimming hole.

"Okay, lets go swimming" Darwin said as him and everyone else(except Bobert) went swimming. Little did they know they were being watched.

"There you are" Gumball said evilly.

"And he brought friends" Jamie said also evil.

"Hey I though that gumball posted what his family did to him on Elmorebook, so why are they hanging out with him?" Tobias asked confused.

"Maybe they didn't go on Elmorebook yet" Rachel said trying to clear up the confusion.

"Probable, and I did post it late last night" Gumball said.

"Enough talk, lets do this" Jaime said wanting to do the prank.

"Right" Everyone said getting ready.

As Darwin and the others were enjoying there swim, Tina slowly snuck up behind Bobert, getting ready to swing her tale.

"Tina you ready?" Carrie asked from behind Tina.

"Yup" Tina replied lifting her tale up, and said. "This is for gumball" And swung her tale at Bobert knocking him into the water, and electrocuted everyone.

As everyone screamed while being electrocuted, Tina and Carrie were laughing evil at the prank the just pulled.

"That was awesome, now lets go join the others on the cliff" Carrie said.

"Okay" Tina said and flowed Carrie back to the cliff.

As the duo got back to the cliff they saw the raid club laughing uncontrollable.

"So did you like?" Carrie asked knowing the answer.

"Yes we did, that was so funny" Jamie said then turned to gumball. "Right gumball?"

"Yeah it was" Gumball said with not much excitement.

"Hey whats wrong?" Jamie asked.

"Well its just that, you didn't have to hurt penny or any of the other innocents you know" Gumball said a little upset.

Jamie looked at gumball and saw how hurt he was for penny, but that's not surprising considering he had a crush on her before him and Jamie became a couple.

"Okay next time we don't hurt penny or any other innocent bystanders" Jamie said trying to make gumball feel better.

"Okay thanks" Gumball said thanking Jamie.

"Okay well lets go, we have to plain for our new attack" Carrie said about to leave.

"Okay lets go" Jamie said following Carrie and soon so did the rest of the raid club.

As Darwin and the rest of the group were recovering from the shock, he looked on top of the cliff above him and saw a cat like figure disappear from the cliff.

"Gumball?" Darwin though, but quickly dismissed his though when he remembered that his brother was at jojo's.

"Hey Darwin, you okay?" Penny asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Darwin said regaining his composer.

"Okay, then can you help us try to fix Bobert?" Penny asked as she and the others tried to clean Bobert off and trying to dry his hard drive.

"Sure" Darwin said helping the others fix Bobert.

(meanwhile on Elmore high way)

Nicole was driving down Elmore high heading home from a tuff day at work. She decided to stop at the convenient store to get some milk, since she was almost out.

Nicole pulled up at the store and walked to the counter to order the milk.

"Excuse me?" Nicole asked the clerk.

"Yes?" Said the clerk who turned out to be Larry.

"Can I have some milk please?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, of course Mrs. Watterson" Larry answered seeing his regular costumer.

"Thanks" Nicole said thanking Larry.

As Larry was getting the milk, he decided to ask Nicole a question that was on his mind.

"Say Mrs. Watterson, can I ask you something?" Larry asked.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Is your son alright?" Larry asked a little concerned.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked confused.

"Well its just that I saw him come in her last night and he looked a little depressed" Larry said still concerned and continued. "And I also saw that he had a bruised and swollen check"

Nicole knew what Larry was talking about and felt a little guilty at what she did to gumball. She doesn't regret sending him and she wasn't bugging on that, but she did feel guilty for hitting gumball like she did and wished she didn't.

"Well?" Larry asked when Nicole didn't answer.

"Oh, well he just got into a fight is all" Nicole said not wanting Larry to know the whole truth.

"Okay well heres your milk, that well be $3.49" Larry said.

"Okay thanks" Nicole said paying for the milk and walk out the store.

As soon as Nicole was in her car Nicole started think of how hard she slapped gumball, and started to feel a little more guilty.

"I should have at least apologized to him for that and gave him a kiss to make his cheek feel a little better" Nicole said as she drove home feeling like crap.

As Nicole was driving, she herd her phone beep with a new text message.

"Huh, a new text message, wonder who it could be from?" Nicole said as she looked at the name of the sender.

"Oh, its principle Brown. Wonder what he wants?" Nicole as she read the text.

"What? Gumball skipped his detention yesterday?" Nicole said with shock.

"Well that boys going to get a talking t-" Nicole began then read the rest of the message.

"Oh my god, The school swimming pool was set on fire and gumball is under suspicion" Nicole said even more shocked.

"Oh god, now the police will wand-up coming to the house" Nicole said concerned and read the last part of the message saying Brown wants to see gumball and a least one of his parents for a meeting next Friday.

"Oh perfect. Well I guest I should talk to Richard about this, and give gumball a serious talking to when he returns" Nicole said a little angry and continued her drive home.

(back with the raid club)

"Okay, everyone have there water balloons ready?" Jamie asked.

"Yes" Everyone replied getting ready for phase 2 of there plan.

"Okay then, lets go" Jaime said as her and the others got into there positions either behind trees or bushes.

As everyone got ready, Darwin was slowly walking down the street that lead to his house.

"Oh men, that was a lot of work fixing Robert up" Darwin said a little worn out.

"Here he comes" Jamie said giving the signal to prepare to fire.

Just as Darwin turned the corner, he heard someone in the bush.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Darwin asked but got no response.

"Guest not" Darwin said, then just as he turned his back, it happened.

"Fire!" Jamie said and she along with the rest of the raid club started throwing water balloons filled with glue at Darwin.

"What th-" Darwin started but was cut off by the large number of balloons being thrown at him.

"Keep firing" Gumball said as he and the others kept throwing the glue balloons at Darwin.

_that voice. _Darwin though, then feel to the ground, unable to keep his balance do to the barrage of glue balloons.

"Everyone cease fire, he's down" Jamie said.

"We don't have a choice, since were out of balloons" Gumball said seeing everyone out of balloons.

_That voice again, it can't be_. Darwin though trying to understand the familiar voice.

"Well I guess that's it then" Jamie said then dropped a blue gumball on Darwin's head, which stuck there thanks to the glue that cover his entire body. It even covered his eyes and he couldn't see.

"Okay lets go" Carrie said then left and the rest of the raid club followed.

As gumball left with the rest of the raid club, he turned around and said "See you later Darwin" And then left.

_Is…is it really? _Darwin though then weakly said "Gumball?"

As the raid club were walking, Jamie started to talk to gumball.

"Hey gumball, there's something I want to ask you" Jamie said.

"Sure what is it?" gumball asked.

"Well what is the plan for getting back at the rest of your family?" Jamie asked.

"To be totally honest with you, I don't have one" Gumball said then continued. "I just figured I would stay at my grandmother's until my family apologized for being assholes to me"

"And if they don't?" Jamie asked.

"Well if they don't by tomorrow afternoon, I was going to stay with a friend for a while, since I don't want to give my family the satisfaction of making me stay with JoJo until Monday morning" Gumball explained.

"I see, and who exactly were you planning on staying with?" Jamie asked.

"Well if everyone in the whole town has read what my family did to me, and will take pity on me and let me stay with them" gumball said then continued. "And if the people I want to stay with haven't heard by tomorrow afternoon, then I'll just tell them, and then they'll take pity on me and let me stay with them" gumball finished.

"And if it goes that way, how long will you stay with said friend?" Jamie asked.

"till my family apologizes" gumball said.

"but what about school?" Jamie asked.

"I'll go with said friend, but if it goes that way, I'll probable wont go on Monday, just to piss my mom off for not going" gumball said.

"So you pretty much have this whole thing figured out?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah pretty much" gumball said, then got an idea.

"Hey how about we watch Darwin try and move, and if he succeeds in getting home, we see how the rest of the family react when they see him like that." Gumball said smiling evilly at the thought.

"You are pure evil gumball" Jamie said also smiling evilly.

"Yeah I know" gumball said proudly.

"Well let's go" Jamie said.

"Okay" gumball said.

(A few moments later)

Gumball and Jamie were now hiding in the bush that was in front of gumball's house, waiting for Darwin.

"Hey, we should spend some time together tomorrow" gumball said to Jamie.

"That would be awesome, if I can keep my mom busy" Jamie responded.

"Why? " gumball asked.

"My mom is trying to keep an eye on me to make sure I don't get into trouble" Jamie said annoyed.

"Really? Why? " gumball asked confused.

"Because I have gotten suspended a lot this year and even though she understands were I'm coming from, shes getting sick of it" Jamie responded.

"What do you mean by understands were I'm coming from?" gumball asked curiously.

"Well, when me or my sisters get into trouble, she lets us explain ourselves instead of just assuming we did it because we wanted to" Jamie responded.

"Wow, that's nice of her" gumball said impressed.

"Yeah, but it wont stop her from grounding me if I get into trouble again" Jamie said annoyed.

"So basically, from what your saying, your mom listens to and understands you, and gives you a fare reasonable punishment?" gumball asked curiously.

"Yup, pretty much" Jamie responded.

"Lucky you" gumball said a little jealous.

Just then Jamie saw Darwin a few feet away from them.

"Here he comes" Jamie said.

"I see him" gumball responded, then hid back in the bush with Jamie.

Darwin was slowly approaching his house, again not knowing he was being watched, all the while he was in pain. He finally reached the steps, walked up to them, and entered the house.

"Hey Darwin, all my God what happened to you?" Richard asked when he saw his son enter the house.

"I was attacked by a group of kids, armed with water balloons filled with glue" Darwin answered still in pain.

"Attacked, by a group of kids with glue balloons?" Richard said sounding skeptical.

"Yes, yes, 1000 times yes" Darwin said annoyed.

"Okay, okay, let's go to the kitchen and get you cleaned up" Richard said taking Darwin into the kitchen to wash the glue off him.

(Outside the house)

"Man, my dad is going to have a hard time washing off at glue" gumball said smiling evilly, as him and Jamie were watching from the window.

"Yeah no kidding" Jamie said almost laughing.

As gumball and Jamie were watching Richard trying to wash off the glue on Darwin with all his might, they heard a car come down the street.

"Oh God, Jamie it's my mom" gumball said recognizing the car.

"Quick into the bushes" Jamie said grabbing gumball and jumped into the bushes.

Just as the two jumped into the bush, Nicole pulled into the driveway. Nicole after getting out of her car and locking it went into the house.

As Nicole entered the house, she was greeted by her daughter.

"Hi mom" Anaïs said jumping into her mom's arms.

"Hi there sweetie, how are you?" Nicole asked hugging Anaïs.

"I'm fine, you?" Anaïs asked.

"Okay" Nicole said Then proceeded to the kitchen to greet her husband and son.

"Hi boys how are y-" Nicole began but was cut off by what she saw.

"OH MY GOD. Darwin, what happened to you?" Nicole asked frantic along with Anais who was shock at

what she saw since she wasn't in the living room at the time Darwin walked in.

"According to Darwin, he was ambushed by a few kids with water balloons filled with glue, or glue balloons as I call them" Richard said answering his wifes question.

"Attack, with glue balloons?" Anais asked a little confused.

"Are you alright?" Nicole asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine" Darwin said trying to fake a smile.

Just as Richard finished cleaning Darwin, something fell of the fish's forehead.

"Whats that?" Anais asked pointing to the object.

"It's a gumball" Nicole said as she picked it up.

"A blue gumball no less" Anais said suspiciously.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, when I was being pelted by balloons, I heard a voice that sounded exactly like gumballs" Darwin said.

"Exactly like gumballs? Are you sure?" Nicole asked shocked.

"Yeah, it sounded just like him" Darwin said then continued. "And that's not all, while I was swimming at the lake today with some friends, Bobert accidently feel into water and electrocuted us" Darwin started but was cut off.

"Electrocuted you? Are you okay" Nicole asked shock and worried.

"Yes I'm fine, but after everyone recover from the shock, I saw what looked like gumball on top of the cliff" Darwin finished.

"So you saw him?" Nicole asked still a little shock.

"Well I only saw the figure for a quick second before it disappeared" Darwin explained.

"All that's impossible, because gumballs at JoJo's" Anaïs said confused.

"Or is he?" Nicole said with some doubt and continued "Anaïs get the phone and go call JoJo" Nicole demanded.

Anaïs got the phone, and called JoJo.

"Granny JoJo?" Anaïs asked taking into the phone.

"Yes, who is this?" JoJo asked after answering her phone.

"It's Anaïs" Anaïs answered.

"Oh Anais, how are you?" Jojo asked.

"Fine, but I have to ask you something important" Anais said a little demanding.

"What is it?" jojo asked.

"Is gumball still at your house?" Anais asked.

"I don't know. He was when I left, but he probable went out to play with some of his friend instead of being inside all day , unlike his father when he was gumballs age" jojo explained.

"Well, what did she say?" Nicole asked a little impatient.

"She said that gumball was still at the house when she left, but he probable went to hang out with his friends, instead of being inside all day" Anais answered after pulling the phone away from her ear.

"So what does that mean?" Richard asked.

"It means that gumball left granny jojo's house when he wasn't suppose to, and he got some of his friends to beat-up Darwin" Anais answered a little angry.

"But how did gumball convince them to beat me up?" Darwin asked.

"After he left the house, he must of meet up with them and told them what happened to him, and fudged it to make us look like the bad guys" Nicole said getting furious.

"Or he could have told them, along with everyone else on Elmorebook about last night" Anais said sure of herself.

"But he couldn't have told anyone on Elmorebook what happened, because he was at Jojo's, and she doesn't have a computer" Richard said trying to prove gumballs innocents.

"Or maybe she does" Anais said then put the phone back up to her ear.

"Granny Jojo?" Anais asked over the phone.

"Yes?" Jojo responded.

"Do you have a computer" Anais asked a little impatient for the answer.

"I believe I have an old laptop from 1999, actual last night before I went to bed, gumball asked me the same question, and after I answered him, I showed him to it and he went on it immediately" Jojo explained then continued. "Look Anais, I'm really busy, so I have to go. Bye" Jojo said them hung up.

"Well, what did she say?" Nicole asked a little impatient.

"She said that right before she went to bed last night, gumball asked to use her old laptop from 1999" Anais answered.

"So that means gumball did tell those kids, and possible everyone on Elmorebook" Darwin accused.

"Exactly, and not only the balloons, but gumball probable was behind the Bobert incident, meaning it wasn't an accident" Anais also said accusing.

"But wait, if gumball told everyone on Elmorebook, then why did the friends Darwin went swimming with hang out with him instead of being angry with him?" Richard asked curiously.

"They must not have read it before they hung out with Darwin. Plus Jojo said it was right before she went to bed, so if gumball posted it, it would have been late last night" Anais explained.

"So basically, the whole town knows about last night, and hates us because of gumball?" Darwin asked.

"Well if the people you were hanging out with read what gumball posted as soon as they got home, then yes" Anais answered.

"So basically, were screwed?" Darwin asked sounding hopelessly.

"Yeah, we are so screwed" Anais answered also sounding hopeless.


	3. Chapter 3: old ending, and new beginning

"I can't believe what gumball did" Nicole said angry.

"Yeah and it worse than you think mom" anais said.

"What do you mean anais?" Darwin asked.

"if anyone from school finds out about what we did, and thanks to gumball they will, kids will be so angry out us that will be kicked out of our clubs, be forbidden to join new clubs, and Rachel will break-up with you" anais said to Darwin.

"What? I don't want Rachel and I to break-up" Darwin said nervous.

"Well she well once she reads what gumball wrote, assuming she didn't already" anais said.

"So we are screwed after all" Darwin said.

"Yup pretty much" anais said.

"Oh no were not" Nicole said then continued "were going straight to granny jojo's and after I scold and punish him for disobeying me and blabbing to people on Elmorebook, I'll have him write a retraction to it" Nicole finished.

"but mom he might not even be at jojo's right now, and what he did to Darwin happened only a short while ago, so even if he headed back to jojo's after that will still beat him there and there won't be anyone to confront" anais argued.

"So if there's no one there then will just wait at jojo's for him to come back" Nicole said assuring anais.

"But granny jojo said she would be gone till 1 a.m., so what if gumball doesn't come back till then?" Darwin asked unsure.

"If that's the case then will wait till 10 p.m., and if he doesn't return by then, will go home and then will return tomorrow to punish him" Nicole said reassuring Darwin.

"Now if no one has anything else to say, then let's go" Nicole as her, Darwin, and anais headed out of the house and to the car.

"Hey wait for me" Richard said following his family to the car.

As soon as everyone was in the car and buckled up, Nicole turn it one, pulled out of the drive way, and speed off.

After they left, gumball and Jamie came out of the push underneath the window.

"Oh god, what am I going to do? As soon as they get to jojo's house and see I'm not there, im screwed" gumball said nervous.

"Calm down gumball, I have a plan" Jamie said then whipped out her cell phone.

"Hey it's me" Jamie said talking into the phone.

(Meanwhile on Elmore highway)

Nicole was driving really fast almost breaking the speed limit.

"Nicole honey can't you drive a little slower" Richard asked.

"Richard, you know how I get when I have to get somewhere while I'm a little upset" Nicole said clutching the wheel.

Just then Nicole was pulled over by the donut cop.

"ma'am, do you know how fast you were going?" the donut cop asked.

"YEAH I KNOW" Nicole yelled then continued. "Just give the stupid ticket so I can go punish my son" Nicole said grinding her teeth.

"s-sure, here you go" the scared donut cop said giving Nicole the ticket.

"Thanks" Nicole said then drove off down the highway.

After that the donut cop pulled out his police walky talky.

"Attention all units, if you see a green/brown car heading down the drive way, ignore it, its NICOLE WATTERSONS CAR" shouted the donut cop through his walky talky.

After 10-15 more minutes, the Watterson's had arrived at jojo's house.

"Okay everyone out of the car" Nicole ordered has she got out of the car.

As everyone got out of the car, Nicole was at the front door of the house trying to find the key to it on her key ring.

"Dammit, it has to be here somewhere" Nicole said getting angry.

"Uh how about this?" Richard said pulling a key out from under the door mate.

Nicole then grabbed the keys from Richard, opened the door, and looked around the living room for any sighs of her son.

"So he's not here after all" Nicole said getting angry and then shouted. "GUMBALL TRISTOPHER WATTERSON, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TRUOBLE"

After Nicole shouted, a voice came from upstairs.

"Good god who's shouting so loud?" asked the voice.

The Watterson's followed the voice and after looking in the middle of the stairs saw who the voice belonged to, gumball.

"Oh it's you" gumball said displeased.

"You're here?" Nicole said in disbelieve.

"Of course I am, you're the one who put me here" gumball said in an angry tone. He appeared to have just come out of the shower, with his fur a little wet with a towel around his head and clean clothes on.

"Now what do you want?" gumball asked angry.

"Did you tell people on Elmorebook what we did to you or tell them to hurt Darwin?" Nicole asked.

"Well Granny jojo has an old laptop for 1999, but it doesn't really work well" gumball responded then said. "But your more than welcome to check for yourself" pointing to the laptop.

The Watterson's knew that even thou gumball was stupid, he was still smart enough to have delete his internet history, and it would be pointless to check.

"No that won't be necessary" Nicole said still suspicious.

"That all" gumball asked.

"No, did you leave the house and attack Darwin 20 minutes ago in Elmore?" Nicole asked angry.

"Well I couldn't have, because how could I have hurt him in Elmore and make it back here in 20 minutes, not to mention the fact that I just came out of the shower" gumball said.

What gumball said did make the family think, and realized it was impossible for gumball to have hurt Darwin, especially since they knew how long gumball liked to take his showers.

"So you didn't leave" Nicole asked.

"Well after breakfast I went to the park to play with some of my friends, but I got back over an hour ago so it still would have been impossible for me to hurt Darwin" gumball explained.

"So you did leave" Nicole said upset.

"Yeah, but like I said I didn't hurt Darwin" gumball said defending himself.

"Well even so you shouldn't have left to begin with" Nicole said sternly.

"And why not?" gumball asked.

"Why not?, You were forbidden to go outside this weekend, that's why not" Nicole said getting angry.

"Yeah by you, not by granny jojo, and since this is her house I go by her rules, and you can't tell me to what to do or were to go while I'm not living with you. Meaning that you can force me out of the house but after that I can choose were to go and who to stay with, and that means jojo can only take me if I want to go and if she wants me, which she did. In fact I was planning on going to someone elses house and stay with them for a fun weekend, which you cant stop me from doing for the reasons I just explained" gumball explained repeating Jamie's words.

"Well…I…um…well" Nicole said trying to think of a comeback but couldn't. As much as she hated to admit it, her son was right. She couldn't punish him for disobeying her while not living under her roof.

Crap _it isn't a punishment if he can do anything he wants, I really should have though this through._ Nicole though angry at the fact that her son doesn't have to stay with jojo and can do anything he wants.

"So did you all come here just to accuse me of doing stuff I didn't do without proof" gumball said still a little angry.

What gumball just said made is family feel sort bad for falsely accusing him of hurting Darwin without any actual proof.

"uh no, we also came to take you out to dinner to talk to you about last night" Nicole said trying to cover up the fact that they just through false accusations at him, and this also gave her a chance to apologize to gumball for hitting him, and to talk to him and Richard about the meeting with principle brown.

"No thanks, I still have a hard time eating after the slap you gave me" gumball said towards Nicole in an angry tone.

Nicole flinched at the remark knowing she shouldn't have slapped him, and if he wasn't going to eat out with them, then she'll have to apologize to him here.

"Gumball about the slap," Nicole started but was cut off by gumball.

"You know what, just forget it" gumball said sounding pissed and head up the stairs.

"Gumball wait" Nicole said pleadingly then heard anais speak.

"Ah ha" anais said which got everyone's attention.

"What is it anais?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Gumball did tell everyone on Elmorebook what we did" anais said turning the screen to her family.

"So he did" Nicole said angry, and then turned toward gumball.

"But how did you know? I erased my history" gumball said confused.

"You can erase the history in your browser, but you can't erase the history on your Elmorebook account" anais explained.

"You hacked my account? How did you get the password?" gumball asked more confused.

"It's Penny Watterson" gumballs family said together.

"Seriously dude, it's not that hard to figure out" Darwin said to gumball.

"Well you still had no right to look" gumball said angry.

"And you had no right to tell everyone what happened" Nicole said getting even angrier.

"Oh yeah, and who are you to tell me different" gumball said still angry.

"Your mother, who is getting very upset with you" Nicole said trying to calming down, not wanting a repeat of last night.

"Yeah well you're a pretty shitty one at that" gumball said in a hateful tone.

The Watterson's especial Nicole were shocked at what gumball just said.

"Gumball don't talk to me like that or else" Nicole said threating her son.

"Or else what? You can't punish me while I'm here" gumball said calling the threat.

"Then I'll just take you home and punish you there, since this punishment obviously isn't working, and you're not learning to be respectful" Nicole said about to go up the stairs were her son is, but stopped when gumball spoke.

"No you can't, you can force me out but you can't force me to come back unless I want to come back, especially when I'm at someone else's house or that's kidnapping" gumball said in a bitter tone then continued. "Plus whoever said I would want to go home with you anyway"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nicole asked confused.

"I don't have to tell you" gumball said then head up the stairs.

"Gumball get back here" Nicole said pissed off.

Gumball ignored his mom and continued up the stairs.

Nicole got angry seeing her son ignore her, so she went up the stairs after him and then grabbed him.

"Now look here young men…" Nicole said grabbing gumball by his arm.

Gumball then pulled out of her grasp, and as soon as he was free, he unsheathe his claws and did something that shocked his family, he slapped Nicole with his hand while at the same time scratched her with his unsheathe claws, leaving her cheek red with claw marks on it as well.

Nicole was in a total state of shock. She didn't think anyone, let alone her own son would have the balls to slap/scratch her.

Gumball was also in a state of shock. He didn't know how to react. He was happy that he got his mom back for slapping him, but at the same time was terrified. I mean if she slapped him and sent him away just for pushing anais, imagine what she would do to him for slapping/scratching her.

Just then gumballs bag of cocaine fell out of his pocket for all to see.

Nicole's eyes widened when she saw the bag and knew what it was.

"GUMBALLLLLL" Nicole shouted from the top of her lungs.

Gumball backs up to the top of the stairs terrified.

The family is confused as to what Nicole was yelling about.

Nicole picks up the bag before examining it.

"What is this?" Nicole asked on the break of tears.

"It's nothing" gumball said a little scared.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, IT'S COCAINE" Nicole said screaming.

The rest of the family was shocked at what Nicole just said. They couldn't believe it but they saw the bag filled with cocaine, even though they were a good distance away from it.

Nicole was trying hard to hold back her tears. She just couldn't believe this was all happening, Gumball skipping his detention, being a suspect in the pool incident, and doing cocaine.

_Am I that awful of a mother? _Nicole though.

"Gumball, where did you even get this" Nicole asked trying to calm down.

"From Jamie" gumball answered shocking his family even more. They didn't think gumball would actually take something from Jamie, let alone cocaine.

"From Jamie? Why in the world would associate with that kind of person?" Nicole asked confused.

"Hey, don't talk about me girlfriend that way" gumball said deafeningly.

"YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND?" the whole family said in shock.

"Yes, my girlfriend, and for the record she did try to tell me how dangerous it was" gumball said defending Jamie.

_Was all of this really because of one slap? _Nicole though, she couldn't believe all this was happening.

"Gumball what is with you?" Nicole asked then continued. "I mean when slapped you, did transform you into a different person?"

Gumball turned to his side after hearing that. Nicole ignored this and continued.

"And aside from that, your also a suspect in the pool incident at school" Nicole said, which got not only gumballs but also the rest of the families attention.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked.

"On my way home today, I got a text from principal brown saying that some unknown students set the school pool on fire, and that gumball was one of the suspects" Nicole explained to her husband.

Richard, along with Darwin, anais, and even gumball were shocked at what Nicole just said.

"And that's not all, brown also said you skipped your detention yesterday" Nicole said starring gumball in the face, hoping to get an answer from him, but gumball looked away again and didn't respond.

"Gumball I get how me slapping you could make you what you did today, but according to brown, everything he mentioned happened yesterday afternoon before I slapped you, so how can I be responsible for that" Nicole explained confused.

Gumball was starting to get angry, angry at the fact that his mom still didn't understand how wrong she was.

"Mom you slapping me is the least of your crimes" gumball said angry.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

"I mean that the slap started the transformation process, but you sending me to jojos finished it. In other words it was more wrong for you to send me to jojos then it was to slap me" gumball explained.

"But gumball, you misbehaved, and as a parent it's my job to punish you when you do" Nicole said deafeningly.

"Mom I get that, but what I'm saying is there are some ways you shouldn't punish a child, and this is one of them" gumball said then continued. "I mean when you punish like this, your basically saying you don't want me in the house, and that's not something any parent should do to their child, even if it's only for 3 days"

Nicole felt a chill go up her spine, after which she started to feel some guilt building up inside her. She didn't know what to say and continued hearing her son out.

"and there were other punishments that you could have used like sending me to my room, grounding me, or taking away privileges, but you didn't, and why you didn't I'll never know" gumball said starting to get sad then continued. "I mean look at Jamie's mom, when Jamie or her sisters does something wrong, she listens to their sides of the story, and if they need discipline then she'll ground them like a really mother, plus what gives you the right to give me any punishment after slapping me like that instead of apologizing for the slap"

Nicole's guilt was almost at the breaking point. Darwin and anais for some reason felt a chill go up there spines as well and they also started to feel guilty.

"You see Jamie's mom listens to her kids and gives them fair, reasonable punishments. You didn't even try to listen to my side, and just assumed I behaved that way because I felt like, and you gave me a unfair, and unreasonable punishment" gumball explained near the point of tears and continued. "How could you? How you guys could hurt me like that?"

His family looked at him and noticed the tears coming from his eyes.

"How could you send me away like that? I mean what kind of mom are you that you punish your own son by sending him away right after you hit him like that and not allowing him in his own house for 3 days?, instead of apologizing to him" gumball asked now starting to cry and continued. "You treated me like trash and you made me feel like shit. You did this to teach me respect, but you don't deserve it, because of what you did. At least I know how you really feel about me and that is if you could, you would get rid of me without any regret"

Nicole, Darwin and Anais finally understood that they punished gumball too seriously, and he took it too seriously. They felt guilty that they were that wrong to gumball and hurt him this much

"Gumball were sor-" Nicole started then continued.

"Save it actions speak louder than words, and your action of sending me away proves how you feel" Gumball said then continued "it's not fair, I gave you me people my heart and you stomped on it, you spat on my feelings, and caused me both physical and emotional pain without any regret. How could you act so poorly to my mistakes like that. I guess what anais said back during the helmet incident, about how you're nothing without me, was a lie"

Anais heart sunk. She felt ashamed that she had said that to her brother, but still did this to him.

"I guess it is true what they say, love is 0. No matter how many 0's you had to it, you'll just lose out to misery" gumball said unable to hold back his tears and begun to cry.

Nicole, Darwin, and anais guilt finally broke them along with their hearts. They realized that they took the wrong approach, and they now realize they punished him to seriously, and he took it to seriously. They regret punishing gumball how they did. No matter what gumball does, he's still a member of their family. They decided to end this on fair punishment and bring gumball home.

"Gumball please we-" Nicole begun but was cut off by gumball again.

"At least I have my new family to take care of me now" gumball said trying to whip the tears from his eyes.

"New family? What are you talking about?" Nicole asked confused.

"I mean that I've replaced you and the rest of my former family with a new one. The raid club" gumball said with pride.

"The raid club?" Nicole asked.

"yes, you see since you wouldn't stop pestering me to join a club, which is another reason when I misbehaved, I had to try and join one, but the only one that was up my alley was the raid club, and when I told them about how much of a bitch you all were being to me, they were there to comfort me when I needed it. That's how they became my new family" gumball explained.

Nicole was speechless. He knew he and the others were wrong to gumball, but wrong enough for gumball to replace them.

"Gumball, I know your upset, but when family members are angry with one another, they talk about, and don't just go to replacing one another" Nicole explained.

"Yeah, and not only should we not try to replace one another, but were not supposed to send each other away, so who are to tell not be wrong to you when you were wrong to me" gumball countered.

Nicole's heart broke even more at gumballs word, because they were true.

"Gumball were very sorr-" Nicole began but was again cut off.

"Just shut it, I don't want to hear anymore bullshit" gumball said, then reached into his pocket and pulled his ipod. He then threw the on the ground and stomped on it until it was smashed to hell, threw it at his mother.

The broke Ipod landed at Nicole's feet, and as soon as she picked it up, she noticed it was the ipod she gave gumball for charismas.

"Take it, better nothing then a useless burden weighing me down the rest of my life" gumball said in a angry tone with tears still running down his face.

Nicole's heart broke even more at what gumball just said and did.

"Gumball please we-" Nicole begun but gumball ran into his grandmothers room crying, not wanting to hear anymore bullshit.

"Gumball wait" Nicole said then chased after him.

Gumball ran into jojos room and locked the door.

"Gumball?" Nicole asked knocking on the door.

"Go away" gumball said crying into his sleeves with his back against the door.

"Sweetie were sorry, we didn't mean to make you feel like that" Nicole said trying to get her son to come out.

"But you did. You wanted to hurt me for what I did and you punished me by not allowing me in the house, how could you be so cruel to me your own son" Gumball said crying even more.

"Gumball sweetie we are really so-" Nicole begun but was cut off by gumball.

"No forget it. You wanted me gone so I'll give you what you want" Gumball said, and then nothing was heard.

"Gumball what do you mean by that?" Nicole asked but got no response.

"Gumball? Gumball?" Nicole asked starting to get worried. The thought of her son running away scarred her.

"Gumball if your there answer me" Nicole said worried, and after a minute knocked the door down to see if he was there.

"Gumball where are you?" Nicole asked looking around the room in a panic.

Nicole then saw the window opened and immediately inspected. She found that gumballs scent was on the windowsill and on the outside of the window from.

Nicole's worst fears were now conformed, her son has runaway.

Nicole came down stairs in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked.

"It's gumball he's runaway" Nicole said frantic.

"What?" everyone said shocked.

"Yeah I'm calling the police and telling them as soon as they find him to bring home where he belongs" Nicole said as she head for the phone only to be stopped by anais.

"Wait mom" anais said just as Nicole was about to dial 911.

"What is it anais?" Nicole asked.

"If gumball just ran away, then he couldn't have gotten to fair on foot, so let's get in the car and search around the area, and hopeful will find him" anais explained.

"Okay then, let's go" Nicole said then everyone headed at of the house, got into the car, went to search for gumball.

(Back at granny jojos house)

The closet inside granny jojo's room opened, and at came gumball and Jamie.

"Looks like there gone" Jamie said scooping out the place.

"Good, there gone" gumball said glad his family left.

"That was a good Idea to open the window and put your paws on the window, so your scent would be on it" Jamie said congratulating gumball.

"Thanks, but it was your idea that deserves the praise" gumball said remembering what Jamie did.

**Flashback**

_"Oh man I'm screwed" gumball said knowing his family will arrive at jojos before he does._

_"Relax gumball, I got this" Jamie said then got out her cell phone._

_"Hey rocky, it's me" Jamie into her cell phone._

_"Hey Jamie, what's up?" rocky said to Jamie._

_"Nothing much, but enough with the pleasantries, I need your help, or more specifically gumball needs your help" Jamie said passing the phone to gumball. _

_"Hey rocky" gumball said into the phone._

_"Hey gumball, what do you need?" rocky asked._

**End of flashback.**

"Lucky for me rocky knows all the shortcuts in and out of Elmore" gumball said relieved.

"Yup, so what now?" Jamie asked.

"Well you know the plan I had to leave granny jojos house and stay with one of my friends?" gumball asked.

"Yeah" Jamie said.

"Well looks like it got moved up, to now" gumball said getting ready to leave.

"So you're leaving now?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I got to find a place to stay for a while, and hopefully the people I stay with wont tell anyone my whereabouts" gumball explained.

"Well gumball, I know a good place for you to stay where no one will find you, how about I have rocky drive you there?" Jamie asked.

"Really?" gumball asked curious.

"Yup, so how about it?" Jamie asked.

"Okay, let's go" gumball said then left jojos house with Jamie.

After the duo left the house, they then turned a corner and spotted Rockies bus hiding in the shadows.

Rocky saw the duo and immediately up the bus doors.

"Hey guys what's up?" rocky said greeting them.

"Nothing much, Listen can you take gumball to that place?" Jamie asked.

"Sure" rocky said then closed the bus doors as gumball and Jamie sat down.

Rocky then drove off the place gumball would be staying with for the time being.

Gumball was feeling very sleep at the moment, which was understandable considering the day he had.

Gumball then leaned his head against the window and drifted off to sleep.

Jamie not wanting gumballs head to bounce of the window from the bumps decided to take gumball and place him on his side and sat his head on her lap.

"I have to admit that the way gumball is sleeping is kind of cute" Jamie said then stroke gumballs head which made him purr a little.

(Meanwhile in the old person town)

The Watterson's searched around the small neighborhood for gumball for 20 minutes, but was unable to find him.

"I guest gumball got away" anais said in sad tone.

"Looks like have to call the police" Nicole said then got out her cell phone and called the police.

"So I'm guessing that the going out to eat offer is no longer on the table" Richard asked.

"Richard" Nicole said shocked.

"What?" Richard asked.

"How can you think about that at a time like this?" Nicole asked a little angry.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood" Richard explained.

"Whatever, anyway we won't be going out or doing anything family related until gumball is brought back home safely" Nicole explained.

(Back on the bus)

After an hour, rocky final arrived at the destination.

"Okay, were here" rocky said to Jamie.

"Okay, hey gumball wake up were here" Jamie said as she genteelly woke gumball up.

Gumball then woke up and after some stretching turned towards Jamie.

"Where are we?" gumball asked.

"Where at the place you'll be staying at for now" Jamie answered.

After that, gumball got off the bus to see where he was, but was speechless at the sight. He was on top of a hill.

"why are we on top of a hill?" gumball asked both confused and amazed at the same time.

"Because the place your staying at is on top of this hill" Jamie said then point the a house on top of the hill.

Gumball saw the house and was amazed out how big it was. It looked almost like a mansion.

"I'm staying there?" gumball asked amazed.

"Yup, all buy yourself" Jamie said then walked gumball to the house.

"All to me" gumball asked curious and excited at the same time.

"Yeah, you see this is Tobias's and Rachel's families summer house, so with Tobias's and Rachel's permission, the raid club gets access to the house anytime we want" Jamie explained to gumball.

"And because I'm a member of the raid club, I get access to this as well" gumball said assumingly.

"Yup, and since there is no one else here at the moment, you get this big house yourself" Jamie said.

"And your sure Tobias and Rachel won't mind" gumball asked unsure.

"Don't worry, I just have to tell them the situation and it well all be fine, but I think even if I didn't say anything, tell would still let you stay here after what you been through" Jamie said reassuring gumball just as the 2 reached the front porch.

Jamie then reached into her pocket, grabbed a key, and unlocked the front door.

As soon as they got inside, gumball gasped at how big and beautiful the inside was. He though he was in heaven.

"So do you like it?" Jamie asked.

"I LOVE IT" gumball said happy and loudly.

Seeing gumball happy made Jamie smile. She just wanted to make him forget about the pain he suffered through.

Just then, Jamie was given a hugged by gumball, which surprised her.

"Thanks for all of this Jamie, for everything" gumball said hugging Jamie tightly.

Jamie understanding the hug, decided to hug gumball back.

"You're welcome, gummypuss" Jamie said now also hugging gumball tightly.

The hug last for what seemed like forever, as the 2 enjoyed each other's body heat.


	4. Chapter 4: the plan

Once the hug ended, Jamie then hand gumball the keys, gave him a kiss on the check his mom slapped, and left.

After Jamie left gumball went to check out the rest of the house, which didn't cease to amaze him.

"Man this house is big" gumball said then went to see what the upstairs was like.

Outside Jamie headed back to the bus and boarded it.

"Well it seems the plan was a success" rocky said as Jamie boarded the bus.

"I don't think that's how gumball sees it, I think he sees it as s failure" Jamie said as she sat down in her seat.

"What do you mean? He was able to tell his family off and tell them how wrong they were" rocky explained then started to drive.

"Yes, but that wasn't the plan. The plan was to have gumball hurt Darwin and get away with it, but only half of it worked, and we hurt Darwin, but his family still found out" jamie explained as rocky drove down Elmore high to take her home.

"Well I hope is family understands what they did wrong" rocky said a little angry.

"I'm sure they do, thanks to me" Carrie said coming out of nowhere.

"Carrie? What are you doing here?" Jamie asked confused.

"Making sure my own emo plan I came up with worked" Carrie responded.

"What emo plan?" Jamie asked confused.

"Well I followed you and gumball back to his grandmothers, and on the way, I went inside his head to gather the emotions he was feeling about how his family treated him, then in the middle of his speech to his family, I went inside their heads to make them feel what gumball was feeling, so that they would understand how wrong they were" Carrie explained.

"So you basically gave gumballs family a copy of gumballs emotions of the pain they caused him, in order to make them feel guilty and make them understand that they were wrong and not him" Jamie asked wanting to be assured.

"Pretty much" Carrie responded.

(At the Watterson's house)

The Watterson's were not doing so well, actually, they were feeling pretty shitty about what they did to gumball, and even though they didn't want to admit it, gumball was right.

Nicole was up in her room sitting on her bed with her head in her arms. She felt so ashamed that she let her angry get the better of her, and made her hurt her one and only biological son like that.

_I'm scum. _Nicole though to herself, then started to cry a little holding the broken ipod in her hand.

"I let my anger get control of me again and this time it made me disown my own son" Nicole said crying in to her arms.

Darwin and anais were in there room hating themselves for hurting gumball.

"He hates us Darwin" anais said in a sad tone.

"No he doesn't anais, he's just a little angry at us right now, but I'm su-" Darwin started but was cut off by anais.

"Darwin he ran away, that pretty much sums up how he feels" anais said on the brink of tears.

"anais I'm sure he just needs time to calm down and then he'll-" Darwin was cut off by anais again.

"You know Darwin there's being optimistic, and then there's being just plain stupid" anais said trying to get Darwin to understand and to stop having hope.

Richard was sitting on the couch in the living room. He was watching the news for any information about gumball.

(On the news)

"And now our top story to night is the disappearance on Gumball Watterson, a young boy who ran away from his grandmothers a few hours ago, reporter Trisha Elric as the story, Trisha" the newsmen said as the screen switched from him to Trisha.

"Thank you john, according to what information I was able to gather it seems that after being slapped by his mom, gumball was kicked out of his house by his family, then after taking refuge at his grandmothers, the family confronted him, and after words ran away" Trisha explained then the screen turned back to john.

"Thanks Trisha, yes that's the story and I'm sure everyone feels just as bad for that boy as we down here at channel 6 news do, or should I say, almost everyone" john said in in an angry tone.

(Back in the living room)

Richard knew who john was referring to, him and the rest of the family.

"Well if Elmorebook didn't tell the world what we did, then this sure will" Richard said annoyed. He just wishes he could talk to gumball to straighten this out.

After the news ended, Richard headed up to bed. Before going to his room he stopped by his children's room to check on them.

Richard opened the door to the room then went in, and head for the fish bowl where Darwin was sleeping. Richard went to kiss Darwin good night, but when he got a closer look, he noticed that Darwin was crying.

Richard felt sad for the fact that his son cried himself to sleep. After placing a kiss on Darwin's bowl, turned to the bunk beds and saw anais sleeping on the top bunk. Richard went to kiss his daughter good night, but when he got closer to her saw she had cried herself to sleep as well.

After giving anais a kiss on the cheek, Richard let the kid's room and head to his bedroom. As soon as Richard was in is room, he saw Nicole sleeping in there bed.

Richard checked to see if Nicole was in the same state as Darwin and anais, and sure enough, she was. Nicole had tears running down her face as well, but she was crying harder then her to kids were. Richard was now feeling bad for his wife too.

After kissing Nicole on the cheek, Richard went and sat on his side of the bed trying to think of away to try and make his family feel better.

"If only I could talk to gumball then maybe we could sort this out" Richard said quietly so he wouldn't wake Nicole.

After a few minutes of thinking, Richard got an idea.

"That's it, I'll just contact gumball via Elmorebook, assuming he's a place to stay and that place as internet" Richard said then went back to his kids room to use the computer.

Once Richard was on Elmorebook, he looked on his friends list to find gumball, only to find that gumball wasn't on his list.

"I guess gumball was so upset that he removed me and probably the rest of the family from his friend list" Richard said than continued. "I hope he didn't block us"

After some searching Richard saw that gumball blocked the whole family except Richard.

"Okay so gumball unfriend me like he did with the rest of the family, but didn't block me like the rest of the family. Guess that means he's only half angry with me" Richard said then began typing.

After Richard was done typing his message, he sent it to gumballs message box, and hoped he would get a reply soon.

"I hope gumball replies to this" Richard said and stayed on the internet waiting for a reply.

(At the manor)

"Man this house has everything" gumball said admiring the giant ass flat screen tv, the computer room filled with 2 dozen computers/laptops, and the slushy machine.

"Um what to do first? " gumball said think of what awesome thing he should try.

"Oh I know, the laptop room" gumball said then head for the laptop room.

Once gumball was in the laptop room, he logged on to a computer, and went to Elmorebook to chat.

"Um a lot of people aren't on right now" gumball said then noticed he had a message.

"I have a new message, FROM DAD" gumball said shocked. Even though he didn't block his dad, he still unfriend him, so it was a little surprising.

(Back at the Watterson's)

Richard was on the internet for 10 minutes waiting for a reply from gumball.

"Man I hope he replies soon" Richard said yawning. He was really tried.

Just then he got a reply in is message.

"I got a reply, then that means" Richard said then read the reply, and sure enough it was from gumball.

"Alright" Richard said excited then started a chat with gumball.

The chat went on for a few minutes until Richard typed something

_I want to talk in person. _Richard typed waiting for a reply.

_Fine, but only the 2 of us and I decide where. _Gumball typed.

_That's fine with me. Where do you want to talk? _Richard typed.

_Near Elmore peak, no one will bother us there. _Gumball typed.

_Okay, that's fine with me. _Richard typed.

The chat ended.

After the chat ended Richard grab his cars, left the house, got in the car, drove to Elmore peak.

(Back at the manor)

After the chat ended, gumball went to get ready, but stopped when he saw that Jamie left him a message. He went to answer it.

_Hey Jamie, what's up?_ Gumball typed.

_Nothing I was just wondering how you're doing?_ Jamie typed.

_Fine, my dad just sent me a message on Elmorebook saying he wants to talk to me, so I'm going to Elmore peak to meet with him._ Gumball typed.

_You're kidding?_ Jamie typed.

_No._ gumball typed.

_He's part of the reason why you're hurt._ Jamie typed.

_Yes, but he's not at fault as much as the rest of the family is._ Gumball typed.

_But still I think this is a bad idea._ Carrie typed.

_Carrie what are you doing on Elmorebook?_ Gumball typed the question.

_Watching you about to make a mistake._ Carrie typed her answer.

_But how did you know what we were typing?_ Gumball typed his question.

_All raid club members have their accounts connected, so we can read each other's chats, and jump into the conversation anytime we like._ Carrie typed her explanation.

_Okay well what do you mean by mistake?_ Gumball typed his question.

_I mean you shouldn't go._ Carrie typed her answer.

_Look it's my decision, so I'm going._ Gumball typed then signed out of Elmorebook.

After signing out, Gumball went to the bicycle room Tobias had, got on one of the bicycles and left for Elmore peak.

(Back in the chat room)

_Carrie what are we doing to do? It could be a trap, and could be too dangerous. _Jamie typed concerned.

_Don't worry Jamie, I have a plan_. Carrie typed.

(Elmore peak)

After 10 minutes, Richard finally arrived at Elmore peak, and patiently waited for gumball.

Within a few minutes of Richards arrival, gumball showed up, got off the bike and walk towards his father.

"So what do you want to talk about?" gumball asked in a grim mood.

"About what happened between the rests of family" Richard said.

"Nothing to talk about, they never had any feelings for me to begin with" gumball said.

"Gumball that's not true" Richard said.

"Not true, she pretty much disowned me" gumball yelled.

"Gumball your mom didn't mean that" Richard said.

"Plus if I was to go back, mom would probably punch me for slapping/clawing her" gumball said.

"Gumball your mom loves you and would never do that" Richard said to his son.

"Yeah and bet you though that she would never slap me" gumball said to his father in anger.

Richards's heart sunk when he heard that, knowing it was the truth.

"Oh yes she did. I mean who overreacts that way to a stupid comment about a stupid radio show unless they real don't love you, and Darwin and anais feel the same way she does about me" gumball explained then continued "And come to think of it, you didn't even try to defend me from mom"

"Gumball I'm sorry for not protecting you, but you were wrong, very wrong" richard said

"From the way you're saying it, you're making sound like it was my fault" gumball said.

"Well it sort of is" Richard said.

"How?" Gumball asked.

"Well you see gumball, women take stuff men say too seriously sometimes, and what you said about anais radio show that she planned for weeks, and the pushing her, made your mom furious" Richard explained.

"Oh yeah and what about Darwin?" Gumball asked.

"Darwin has ladylike feeling so that's why he took what you said to seriously as well" Richard explained.

"Well dad there's a limit to how sensitive a woman should be, especially to her own son" gumball said.

"Plus theirs a difference between being sensitive and being aggressive" gumball said.

"Even if mom had taken what i said to seriously, that doesn't mean she still couldn't give me a reasonable punishment, i mean a lot of moms do take what tere children do seriously, but still give them reasonable punishments" gumball explained and continued. "so in this case it wasn't her taking things to seriously, but her punishing me to aggressively, which she would have done even with taking anything seriously"

"And plus what gives you the right to try and defend them when you didn't defend me" gumball said furious.

Richard suddenly felt a chill go up his spine.

"Dad the fact that you would defend them and not even try to defend me when I needed you the most, regardless weather I was right or wrong, proves that you really don't care about me" gumball said with tears forming in his eyes.

Richard started to have a guilty feeling come over him at what gumball said.

"And if you had defended me by telling mom not to be so cruel to her own son, instead of lecturing me then I would be home right now" gumball explained then continued. "I guess that means you really don't want me home if you would let mom do all that to me with saying anything"

What gumball just said had Richard almost in gulped with guilt, and had Richard believe gumball was right.

"All you can do is tell me shit to try to cover up your mistakes, and make everything look like everyone else's fault but your own. You have no right to want me home. I wasn't wrong, very wrong, you were" gumball said.

Richard was filled with complete guilt. He should have tried to defend his son better, but he didn't, and that makes him part of the reason for gumballs broken heart. he wish gumball wasn't right, but he was. He had no right to try and get gumball back.

"I knew it was a mistake to come here" gumball said the got on the bike and left.

"Gumball, wait" Richard said then got into his car to follow gumball.

Richard put the key into the ignition, but for some reason his car wouldn't start.

"Damn, what's wrong with this thing? It was working before" Richard said in anger.

After a few minutes, Richard finally got his car started, but by that time, gumball was long gone.

"Dammit" Richard said as he bashed his hands on the horn in anger.

(Back at the manor)

After gumball got back to the manor, he put the bike, in the bike room, went upstairs to his bedroom, and cried into his pillow, until he cried himself to sleep.

(Back in the chat room)

_Hey Jamie_. Carrie typed after reentering the chat room.

_Carrie? Where have you been?_ Jamie typed curious.

_After gumball left the chat room, I decide to go to Elmore peak so I would be there when he confronted his dad_. Carrie typed her explanation.

_To do what?_ Jamie typed curious.

_Well if it was a trap, to use my possession power to by him sometime, and if it was just his father then, I'd use my emo plan_. Carrie typed her explanation.

_And which did you do?_ Jamie typed her question.

_The emo plan_. Carrie typed then typed what happened between gumball and his father.

_I see. I feel really bad for gumball now_. Jamie typed after Carrie told her everything.

_Tomorrow we should find a way to make him feel better_. Carrie typed then exited the chat.

(Meanwhile in a dark place)

_What is this place? _Nicole asked confused.

_HAHAHA._

_What was that? _Nicole asked as she heard the laughter.

_HAHAHA._

_Who's there? _Nicole asked then noticed a house in the distance.

Nicole walked up to the house and saw her family (except gumball) staring through one of the windows of the house. Nicole went up to her family, and then looked through the window to see what they were staring at.

When Nicole looked through the window, she saw something that made her stomach turn. She saw her gumball laughing and giggling with a bunch of blue cats like him. Two of the cats where adults and to where children.

"What is this" Nicole asked confused.

"This is gumballs new family. He has replaced us" anais said with tears forming in her eyes.

Nicole was shocked by the answer, but continued to look through the window, watching her son enjoying life with these new people. Nicole felt like vomiting.

"This is your entire fault" anais said to Nicole.

"If you hadn't kicked him out then he wouldn't have replaced us" anais said then walked away.

"Yeah, nice going mom" Darwin said to Nicole then walked away.

"You know Nicole, you kicked gumball out so in a way, you asked for this" Richard said to his wife then followed his kids.

"No I didn't want this. I DIDN'T WANT THIS" Nicole cried out loud then kneeled down, put her face in her crossed arms, and then cried unbelievably.

_Nicole, wake up_. Said a voice.

"Who's that?" Nicole asked confused.

_Nicole wake up_. Said the voice again.

Nicole then woke up screaming.

"GUMBALLLLL" Nicole screamed after opening her eyes.

"Nicole, it's okay, you were just having a bad dream" the voice said who turned out to be Richard.

"Richard?" Nicole said confused.

"Yes it's me" Richard said comforting his wife.

"It was all a dream?" Nicole said confused.

"Yes it was" Richard said trying to make Nicole feel better.

"So gumballs here?" Nicole asked with joy.

Richards look turned from comforting to sad, then he turned away from his wife. Nicole noticed this and started to get worried

"He's here, right?" Nicole asked worried, but Richard gave no response.

"Richard please tell me gumballs here" Nicole said still worried, but again got no response from her husband.

Nicole gave up on getting a response from her husband and went to check for herself. She got out of bed, put on a rope and headed down the hall to her kid's room until she reached the door.

"It's Sunday, and the kids sleep late on Sunday, so that means gumball should still be in his bed" Nicole said aloud then opened the door.

Once Nicole was inside, she saw there was no one there. There was no one in the beds or the fish bowl for that matter. Nicole was very confused until she her Richards voice from behind her.

"Darwin and anais went out to look for gumball" Richard said behind his wife in a said tone.

Once Nicole heard that, she knew her dream wasn't really a dream, and that gumball really has run away. Nicole then looked at her sons empty bed, buried her face in the covers, and started to cry.

"I didn't want this, I didn't want this" Nicole said as she continued to cry.

Richard went to console his wife, and cried a little himself knowing this was just as much his fault as his wife's for no trying to protect gumball.

(Meanwhile around Elmore)

Darwin and anais where looking all over for their brother, but were unable to find them.

"We looked all over and still can't find him" anais said in a sad tone.

"I hope he's doing alright" Darwin said concerned.

"Considering were the ones that put him in whatever situation he's in, probably not" anais said with guilt in her voice. "How could we let our anger get so out of control and do that to gumball?"

Anais and Darwin continued to look for an hour or 2 longer, but found nothing and decide to go home.

(Meanwhile at the mansion)

Gumball was enjoying the big screen TV that Tobias had while drinking a slushy.

"Man this is the good life" gumball said as he drunk his slushy.

Gumball heard a knock at the door and immediately went to see who it was. Gumball looked through the pip hole and saw the people at the door were none other than the raid club or as he called them, his new family.

"Hey guys, what's up?" gumball asked happy to see his new family.

"Nothing, we just wanted to see you" Jamie said answering for the rest of the raid club.

"Oh well come on in" gumball said inviting his family in.

"So, gumball how are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Okay" gumball said then retracted his answer. "Actually, I'm not doing too well"

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked gumball concerned.

Gumball then decided to tell his new family about what happened with his dad last night.

"And that's what happened" gumball said finishing his story.

"And you're okay?" Tobias asked concerned.

"Yeah now that you're all here" gumball said happy to have his new family with him.

"Good" Tobias said happy that gumballs happy.

"Man, it's like your family won't stop hurting you until you die" Jaime said angry.

"And that's probably why there looking for you" Tobias said.

"There looking for me?" gumball asked.

"Yeah, probably to hurt you again" Jamie said.

"Yeah probably" gumball said.

(The Watterson house)

Nicole was in the kitchen drink her coffee. She had called in sick, due to the fact that she hadn't slept for work, and she really did feel sick inside, thinking about how much of a bad mother she was.

Nicole and Richard heard the door open, and saw Darwin and anais walk in. there sad faces told them that they didn't find gumball either.

"We didn't find him" anais said in a sad tone.

"I don't think will ever find him" Darwin said.

Richard decides to tell them about him talking to gumball last night.

"You guys I have something to tell you" Richard said.

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

"last night I went on Elmore book to talk to gumball, and tell him I wanted to meet with him by Elmore peak, so we could talk about the situation, but after we got there, all I did was wind up making gumball more angry, and…he ran away again" Richard explained.

The family was shocked.

"Is this true?" Nicole asked shock.

"Yes" Richard said then told them the rest.

(At the mansion)

Gumball was playing some serious Wii games with his new family, and it was a blast.

"Man this is awesome" gumball said happy.

"Yeah, you're pretty good at this" Tobias said trying to beat gumball.

"Yes I am" gumball said winning the game.

"So gumball you're feeling better" Jamie asked as she came into the room.

"Yeah, thanks for everything" gumball said happy.

"No problem, it's the least we can do after what happened to you" Jamie said with pity.

"Yeah, I hope my family isn't still looking for me, I hate for them to find me" gumball said concerned

"hey gumball, what are you planning on doing about school?" jamie asked.

"what do you mean?" gumball asked.

"well you ran away, so it's not like you could go to school anyway" Jamie said.

"I ran away from home, not from school" gumball said.

"So you were planning on going to school even though you ran away?" Jamie asked.

"well yeah, I mean I was planning on getting my schedule changed so that way I would be in the same classes as Darwin anymore, and I figured my ex-siblings won't bother me with the entire school would be on my side from what I told them" gumball explained.

"okay i guess that will work" Jamie said.

"though i really wish i didnt have to deal with them anymore" gumball said annoyed.

"You know gumball, they can't look for you if you're dead" Tobias said with an evil grin.

"What do you mean?" gumball asked curious.

(At the Watterson's)

Darwin and anais were sitting at the table in the kitchen waiting for their parents to tell them of any news on gumball.

"I can't believe I hurt gumball like that, and after everything he's done for me, giving me a home, giving me a family, and being me brother and my friend" Darwin said aloud feeling ashamed that he betrayed his own brother like he did and started to cry.

"Gumballs always been there for me no matter what, and I go and hurt him like that. I may have a big brain, but I obviously have a small heart, unlike gumball" anais said feeling like shit for how she treated her own brother did and started to cry too.

Richard was in the living room watching the TV to see if there was any news on his son's whereabouts, which there weren't.

"I can't believe I let my own son get hurt like that, and I didn't try to help him. I treated him like I really didn't want him here" Richard said then started to cry a little at the thought. After the news gave him nothing, he went upstairs to cry in private.

Nicole was near the window, hoping that any minute, her son would return. she felt sink to her stomach for hurt gumball the way she did.

"I can't believe I let my anger issues get the best of me again, and this time, they made me kick my own son out of his own house, and possibly our lives, forever" Nicole said wishing she never did that what she did to gumball then started to cry a little too.

The family was still shocked at everything Richard told them, and Nicole was very miserable. She had a dream of her son replacing them after her son says he replaced them. She believes her dream was a premonition of gumball soon getting the family he deserves, and sadly believes its not them.

Nicole knew that even if gumball was found, she couldn't force him back. As much as Nicole hated to admit it she knew that there was no hope of their family ever being one again.

"I…failed" Nicole said disgusted at the thought. Nicole then called Richard from upstairs.

"Richard" Nicole weakly yelled calling her husband.

Richard immediately came down, hoping it was news on gumball.

"Yes?" Richard asked.

"Richard, we…failed" Nicole said weakly wanting to vomit at the words.

"Nicole, please don't say that" Richard said not wanting to hear those words even though they were true, then continued. "When the cops find him, he'll come ho-" cut off by Nicole.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Nicole cried; "No he's not."

"Nicole please, I know gumball left us now, but when he forgives us-" Richard started but was cut off by Nicole.

"He's never going to forgive us" Nicole cried.

"He didn't leave dad, we sent him away, WE KICKED HIM OUT!" Anais cried. Nicole took that to heart.

"Anais?" Richard said

"We sent him away and he refused to come back. We punished him a bit too seriously and he took it a bit too seriously. We went too far and now he's never coming back." Anais said unable to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry Richard if I didn't get so angry with him over something stupid then none of this would have happened, and now I destroyed this whole family" Nicole said crying into her husband's arms.

_Gumball, please come home, were sorry. _Richard thought, basically praying at this point.

Just then the family heard a knock on the door.

"Its gumball, it just has to be" Richard said happily then him and the rest of the family raced to the door.

Nicole was the first to reach the door knob.

_Please god, let this be gumball. _Nicole though hoping.

Nicole then opened the door and as soon as she did, her face went from excited to disappointment. The person at the door was defiantly not gumball, but was some man in a suit.

"Yes, can I help you?" Nicole asked curious.

"Hello ma'am, my name is L Lawliet, and I'm with CPS" the man said holding out his badge.

"CPS? You mean child protective service? " Nicole asked shocked.

"Yes ma'am that would be correct" L said as he put away his badge.

"Why are you here?" Nicole asked worried.

"To talk to your son, is he here?" L asked.

The family looked at each other, wondering what they should tell him.

(Back at the mansion)

"Damn, how much more do we need" Jamie asked carrying some ingredients.

"Just a little more than we can start cooking" Tobias said reading the list of ingredients.

"I hope this works" gumball said worried.

"It will, just trust me" Tobias said trying to reassure gumball.


	5. Chapter 5: good bye, old life

"Okay this should be enough for our plan" Tobias said looking at the ingredients.

"I shall now commence with the mixing of the ingredients" Bobert said as he started loading.

"I didn't know Bobert was in the raid club" gumball said surprised.

"He isn't, but we can order him to do whatever we want, because robots obey anyone's commands, then we just delete his memory" Jamie explained to gumball.

"Alright, while Boberts doing that, we have to go prepare for the rest of the plan, okay?" Tobias order.

"Okay" everyone replied.

"Okay, then here's what will do" Tobias said beginning to explain what to do next.

(Back at the Watterson's)

The family was sitting on the couch facing the CPS agent, who was sitting in a chair drinking the coffee Nicole made for him.

The family was nervous, but the most nervous was Nicole, she didn't know why this person was here but she knew it couldn't be good.

"So, what are you doing here?" Nicole asked breaking the ice.

"As I said before, I'm here to talk with your son. Where is he? " L asked.

The Watterson's didn't know how the answer the question. They knew they couldn't tell him that gumball ran away, but they didn't know what else to tell him.

"If I may ask, why did you come here to talk to my son to begin with?" Nicole asked nervous.

"Well we CPS agents monitor all social websites, for any sign of abuse, and while searching on Elmorebook for any sigh of abuse, I came across an abuse report submitted by your son, and so I came to check it out for myself personal, and that's why I'm here" L explained.

They family looked at each other nervously, and then turned back to L.

"And what are you going to after you talk with him?" Nicole asked still nervous.

"If I talk to him, and he tells me everything he wrote on Elmorebook is true, then you Nicole will be charged with child abuse for the spankings and hitting-" l begun but was cut off by Nicole.

"Spankings?" Nicole asked.

"yes, your son didn't only write about what happened to him Friday, but everything you did to him over the years" L explained looking at Nicole.

Nicole gulped at what L just said.

"Hang on, I though spanking wasn't abuse" Richard said confused.

"It isn't, unless you use an object, spank to hard, spank bare, or spank for a ridicules reason, and according to what was posted, Nicole here did all of them except spank on the bare" L explained.

Nicole looked down at her feet ashamed.

"Now as I was saying, if he tells me everything is true, then you Nicole will be charged with child abuse for the spankings and hitting, child neglect for kicking him out, have gumball and your other 2 kids taken away from you just to be on the safe side, and spend the next 10-15 years behind bars" L explained to the Watterson's.

The Watterson's were shocked at what they were just told. They knew that if L ever met with gumball, it would be a disaster.

"Now I ask you again, where is your son?" L said growing inpatient.

The family looked each other nervously. They didn't know what to say to him, and they couldn't just tell him that gumball ran away.

"He's not here right now" Nicole said to L.

"Really, well I went to his grandmothers were you sent him, and she said that you told her that you had gumball come home" L said then continued. "Now I'll ask you one more time, were is gumball?"

The family decided they had on other choice but to tell L the truth.

"L the truth is…we lied to granny jojo about bring gumball home, because…he actually…ran away" Nicole said looking down.

"I see, well you don't mind if I check around the house to make sure you're not lying do you?" l asked Nicole.

"That won't be necessary" Nicole said then turned on the news for L.

As soon as the news went on gumballs disappearance was the first thing the news man talk about. L was still a little spectacle.

"Well it seems you are telling the truth, but I should still check around the house to make sure your not holding him captive, or his corpse" L said which pissed Nicole off.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY WE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT" Nicole screamed at L.

"Well, it seems your son was right to put all of that stuff on Elmorebook" L said in response to Nicole's screaming.

Nicole looked down at her feet, feeling stupid that she had just made her family, or at least herself look more guilty.

"Well, I'll be looking around the house now" L said then started looking around.

(Back at the mansion)

"Okay so everyone clear on the plan?" Tobias asked the raid club.

"Yes" the raid club responded.

"Okay then I'll go get my video camera and gumball, go outside and wait for me" Tobias said to gumball.

"This is going to be good" Jamie said.

"Hey Jamie, can I ask you something?" Rachel asked.

"Sure" Jamie said.

"Well you like gumball a lot, right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just as surprised as you are that we ended up together" Jamie said.

"That's not what I mean" Rachel said.

"Okay, then what do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"I mean, do you like gumball so much, that you want to fuck him?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, well I-" Jamie started but couldn't think of what to say. Yes loved gumball, and she has though of fucking his brains out, but she didn't know if she could just come out and say it. All this thinking about fucking gumballs brain out was starting to get Jamie horny.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Jamie said getting wet.

"Okay then, see you in the living room" Rachel yelled for Jamie to here.

-Outside-

"Hey gumball, are you ever going to screw Jamie?" Tobias asked gumball.

"Uh, what?" gumball said caught off guard.

"Well, it's just that, you 2 are boyfriend and girlfriend, so where is that going?" Tobias asked.

Gumball didn't know how to respond, yes he loved Jamie, but getting into bed with her was something he had only thought of. Gumball then felt his shaft get erotic over the thought.

"Uh Tobias, I have to use the bathroom, be right back" gumball said then head towards one of the bathrooms in the house.

"Okay, hurry back" Tobias said failing to notice the bulge in gumballs pants.

(Back at the Watterson's)

L had already left failing to find gumball, but succeeded in giving the Watterson's disturbing news.

**Flashback.**

_"Well I was unable to find your son anywhere meaning you must be telling the truth" L said about to leave but turned back to the Watterson's. _

_"Of course if he did runaway, then you better hope for your sake he turns up alive" L said._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Nicole asked._

_"it means that if your son dies as a result of what you did to him, the not only will you be charged with child abuse and child neglect, but also reckless homicide" L explained then left._

**End of flashback.**

"This can't be happening" Nicole said unable to believe all of this was happening to her. She knew she was a failure, but this much of a failure.

"I have to do something before it's too late" Nicole said to herself.

-In the living room-

Richard was sitting down on the couch with the TV turned off; he really didn't feel much like watching TV without his son.

"Now I see why people drink, to escape the cruel reality that is life" Richard said never wanting a bear so much in his life then he did now.

Just then he saw Nicole come down stairs.

"Hey Nicole, what's up?" Richard asked his wife.

"Nothing, but can we talk?" Nicole asked her husband.

"Sure, what?" Richard asked.

"Well it's just that, even if gumball does forgive us and returns there's no telling if I won't repeat my mistake with him or for that matter, Darwin and anais" Nicole explained.

"Okay?" Richard said wondering what Nicole was getting to, but saw she was serious.

"well I was think that there's only one way to make sure that I will never get that angry again, parents anonymous" Nicole said.

"What's that?" Richard asked.

"it's a group of parents that talk about their parenting problems, and there are 2 groups, the first group is for parents whose kids misbehave because the parents are too soft on them, and the second group is for parents whose kids misbehave because the parents are too hard on them, that's the one we'll be in" Nicole explained to Richard.

"We will?" Richard said surprised.

"Yes I believe that this group well help me for when I get angry at one of my kids again" Nicole explained.

"And why do I have to go?" Richard asked confused.

"Richard you said it yourself when explaining what happened between you and gumball, that if you were more attentive, then you could have stopped me, but you didn't" Nicole explained.

"Oh, right" Richard said with his guilt feeling returning.

"so were going then?" Nicole asked.

"well I'm still not sure" Richard said.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS TO ME" Nicole screamed.

Richard took a few seats back after hearing his wife scream.

Nicole saw this then started to calm down.

"Richard, I'm so sorry for yelling" Nicole said guilty.

"its okay" Richard said felling a little bad for Nicole.

"look Richard I'm not going without you, and I won't force you to go, but I beg you as your wife to please do this important thing for me, please" Nicole begged.

Richard thought about it, and decided to go along with it.

"Okay, I'll go" Richard said agreeing to go.

"Thank you, Richard" Nicole said then hugged her husband.

"No problem" Richard said returning the hug.

"Okay, well lets go" Nicole said.

"Go to were?" Richard asked confused.

"Where do you think?" Nicole said to Richard.

"Wait, do you mean were going to the meeting now?" Richard asked.

"Yup" Nicole responded.

"Is it even opened at this time?" Richard asked.

"Yes, the meetings don't end till 8 p.m." Nicole said.

"Okay, but don't we need forms?" Richard asked.

"The website says that if you don't have forms, then you can fill them out the meeting" Nicole said.

"Website?" Richard asked confused.

"Yeah, I looked it up a few minutes ago, how else do you think I know all of this?" Nicole said.

"Well okay, let's go" Richard said then him and Nicole left the house, got in the car, and went to the meeting.

-On Elmore highway-

As Nicole was driving, she was thinking and praying her son was alright. Every time she thought of it, she just kept wishing that that day never came, and then she would still have her son with her.

After a few minutes, the duo arrived at where the meeting was taking place, got out of the car, and entered the building.

Nicole went up to the front desk and talk to a woman.

"Excuse me?" Nicole asked the woman.

"Yes can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I was wondering, where are the classes for parent's anonymous taking place?" Nicole asked.

"Ah, that would be the 3rd floor, last door on your right" the woman said.

"Okay, thank you" Nicole said then head to the elevator with Richard.

Once on the 3rd floor, Nicole took Richard and headed to the last door on the right.

After opening the door, the duo saw it was a small room

"Man this is small" Richard said surprised.

"No kidding, and where is everyone" Nicole asked confused.

"Depends on who you're looking for" a woman at a desk in the small room said.

"Oh hello there" Nicole said as she and Richard noticed the woman.

"I see your new comers" the woman said.

"Yes, how did you know" Nicole asked.

"Well the fact that you were surprised at the room for one, and that you don't know which door to enter" the woman explained.

"What do you mean? The woman down stairs said this was the right room" Nicole said confused.

"It is, but the 2 doors in here are the ones I'm referring too" the woman explained.

Nicole and Richard then looked to the left and right, and noticed a door on each side.

"I'm confused, were looking for parents anonyms" Nicole stated.

"This is it" the women said.

"Okay, I'm still confused" Nicole told the women.

"Let me explain, you see on the other side of the left door is the group of parents who can't control their kids because there too easy on them, and the right one is for parents who have trouble with their kids because they were too hard on them" the woman explained.

"Okay, I get it now" Nicole said.

"Now which group well you be joining?" the woman asked.

"The one on the right" Nicole said to the woman.

"The one on the right, uh" the woman said curious.

"Yes why?" Nicole asked confused.

"well it's just that, everyone now a days have problems controlling their kids because of being too soft, and not too hard, so that door is rarely choose" the woman explained.

"How rarely?" Nicole asked.

"Well to put it simple aside from you, there's only one other couple in that group" the woman said.

"Oh okay" Nicole said her curiosity now satisfied.

"Now may I asked, do you have your forms for the class you want to attend field out?" the woman asked.

"Huh no, but I heard that we can fill them out hear" Nicole said.

"You heard right, let me just get them and you can fill them out here, and then you can go in" the woman said then got the forms, then handed them to the duo.

Nicole and Richard sat filling out the forms, hoping that there son was okay, and after the forms were filled out, Nicole handed them to the woman.

"Here you go" Nicole said giving the forms to the woman.

"Thanks, you may go in now" the woman said pointing to the door.

"Okay, thanks" Nicole said then head towards the door with Richard, opened it, and then went in.

When they went inside they noticed the other couple the woman talk about. They appeared to be white foxes from the way they looked.

Nicole and Richard were then greeted be the parent consular.

"Oh hello there, you hear for the meeting?" The consular asked.

Nicole and Richard both shook their heads, and then sat down next to the fox couple.

The couple's names were Frank Gizzi and Caitlin Gizzi, and they apparently had a troubled teenage daughter who would either come home later and later every night or wouldn't come home for days.

"And so when we confronted our daughter about all of this, she told us that she does it so that she doesn't have to be with us" said Caitlin near the brink of tears unable to continue, so her husband did.

"We figured it had to be because we were too hard on her, and when we tried to make amends for it she… " said frank unable to continue with what happened next, so his wife jumped in.

"She said that if we didn't stay out of her life…she would take all the pills in the medicine cabinet and force them down her throat" Caitlin said then her and her husband went silent.

Nicole and Richard exchanged glances think about what L said about gumball being suicidal.

"Well Mr. Gizzi and Mrs. Gizzi, I believe that considering the situation, the only way to talk to your daughter is to do it with the 3 of you alone, without any of her friends, because its most likely her friends are couching her into staying away from you" Mr. Weber said.

Mr. Weber is the parent counselor for the parents who have been too hard on their kids. He has been doing this only 4 years but people say his methods have helped a lot of parents with their kids.

"Do you think we can get our family back together?" Caitlin asked.

"I believe that if you tell your daughter that you didn't mean to be so hard on her and tell her that no matter what, you'll always love her, I think that well get her to see that you're at least trying to make amends, and in time she'll come around" Mr. Weber explained to the Gizzis who were starting to cry tears of joy.

"Hey Nicole, I know something that should make you feel better" Richard said.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"If after this we did some fueling around" Richard said.

"No, you know the rules, only on the first" Nicole said.

"You know, if you got off more, then you wouldn't have so much stress and then you probably won't hurt gumball" Richard said then Nicole immediately jabbed him in his side.

"Now Mr. and Miss. Watterson please tell your predicament" Weber said turning to Nicole and Richard.

Nicole put her head down ashamed to say what she did to gumball, but she had to admit it or she'll never get her son back.

"Well Friday night during dinner, he was being a little disrespectful, and I got so angry that I did something a really mom should never do…I slapped him…hard" Nicole said breathing heavy then continued.

"after that, I did something else I should have never done, I punished him by…kicking him out to his grandmothers…and then when I realized my mistake, I tried to bring him home, but he was so angry at me that he…ran away" Nicole explained then dropped a few tears. Richard then started to comfort her.

The Gizzis and Weber looked at them and felt a little sorry for them.

"When did all of this happen?" weber asked.

"He was kicked out Friday night, and he ran away last night" Richard said still comforting his wife.

"I see, continue" Weber said.

(Back at the mansion)

Jamie was in the right upstairs bathroom masturbating to her dirty gumball thoughts.

"Oh god gumball" Jamie said as she fingered herself over the toilet getting wet.

"I have never masturbated so fiercely in my life, I must really want to fuck him" Jamie said getting even wetter.

-In the left upstairs bathroom-

"Oh god Jamie" gumball said jerking off to his horny thoughts about Jamie.

"I must want to really fuck her if she gets me this fucking horny" gumball said with his penis enjoying the strokes. His penis was over the toilet bowl.

-To Jamie-

Oh god, I'm going to cum" Jamie said close to orgasm.

-To gumball-

"Ah fuck, I'm cumming" gumball said ready to unleash his load.

Then with one last stroke to their dirt parts in different bathrooms, the duo came.

-To Jamie-

"OH GUMBALLLLLLLLL" Jamie screamed as an orgasm took over her body. She made sure all her juices wound up in the toilet.

-To gumball-

"AH FUCK, JAMIEEEEEE" gumball screamed pumping out his huge load. He made sure to get it all in the toilet.

The 2 where exhausted. Never in their lives did they experience such pleasure. The 2 decided to clean up, then got out of there separate bath rooms, and headed down stairs.

"Hey Jamie, something wrong?" Rachel asked.

"No, why?" Jamie asked.

"Because you look like you had all the breath sucked out of you" Rachel said.

"Oh that, I just had to take a really big shit" Jamie said.

"eew" Rachel said disgusted.

"Oh stop it; everyone does it" Jamie said annoyed.

"Yeah, but saying it like that is more boys talk" Rachel explained still disgusted.

-Outside-

"Hey gumball, you okay?" Tobias asked as gumball came outside.

"Yeah, why? " gumball asked nervously.

"It's just that you seem exhausted" Tobias said.

"Oh, well I just had to take a shit" gumball lied.

"Oh, okay, well let's go do this thing" Tobias said.

"Okay" gumball said then headed to the woods with Tobias.

After a few minutes, gumball and Tobias where in the woods with the video camera.

"You ready?" Tobias asked gumball.

"Yup, start filming" gumball responded.

"Okay" Tobias said and started filming.

-10 minutes later, in the house-

"Okay, time to post the video" Tobias said then began uploading.

"Alright, now to get Carrie, and have her do her part and I'll get ready for my part" gumball said then left the room.

(The Watterson household)

"Wonder where mom and dad went too?" Darwin said curious.

"Don't know, maybe they went to try and find gumball" anais said to Darwin.

"You think they'll find him?" Darwin asked anais.

"Don't know" anais said then lowered her head in shame at what she did to gumball.

"We have to try and help somehow" Darwin said.

"We did and we couldn't find him" anais said.

"We'll, maybe there's something we didn't try" Darwin said.

"Darwin, we tried everything, we couldn't find him, so just drop it" anais said getting annoyed at the hope her brother had.

Just then, the duo heard a thumping sound from upstairs.

"What was that?" anais asked after hearing the thump.

"Don't know, let's go check it out" Darwin said then headed upstairs with anais behind him.

As soon as the duo entered there room, they saw that the cause of the thump was a toy falling off the computer desk. Darwin went to pick the toy up then notice something on the computer screen.

"Huh, looks like a video was posted on Elmorebook" Darwin said aloud.

"So?" anais asked her brother.

"No, I was just curiou- HOLY SHIT" Darwin yelled shocked.

"What?" anais asked surprised at Darwin's reaction.

"I looked at the thumbnails of the video and…gumballs in them" Darwin said still shocked.

"WHAT?" anais screamed just as shocked as Darwin.

"Yeah I see his image plan as day" Darwin said to anais.

"Well play the video then" anais told Darwin.

"I'm already on it" Darwin said then played the video.

Video play_ "Hello everyone this is Gumball Watterson and I have something to say: as many of you know my family kicked me out and disowned me. I thought I could continue on by replacing them with a better family, but I soon learned that was impossible, because the pain of what happened to me is too much, that I can't move on"_

_"After think about it for a while, I have decided that there really is nothing for me to live for anymore, and so I leave this video to my friends on Elmorebook as my final goodbye. I will now mention each friend who I though was very good to me, and who I am sadden to leave behind"_

_"Tobias: you are good friend for being there when I needed you, for when my family rejected me, and I will miss you._

_Carrie: you maybe an emo, but you seem to have the answer to my sadness when I'm down, and it is with a heavy heart that I leave you._

_Bobert: even though you tried to replace me in everyone's lives, I know you did because you were lonely, and I'm glad I was there to help you with that._

_And now the rest of the people who I feel could make me laugh, share heartache, and be good friends to me. Banana Joe, Rocky Robinson, Tina Rex (at times), Lessie, Teri, Clayton, and every student at Elmore junior high"_

_"And that concludes the list, except for one, the one person who I will miss the most when I'm gone. Penny Fitzgerald"_

_"Penny you are the greatest, nicest, sweetest person I have ever met. You always make me smile even when I'm really depressed, but I sadly must leave you, for not even your smile is enough to keep me on this earth. Goodbye Penny, I'll always remember you"_

_"now I must say goodbye for I have to go to Elmore cliff to end this suffering, my Elmorebook account is set to delete itself 24 hours after this videos post, so goodbye everyone, forever" _ video end.

"Oh my god" Darwin said shocked.

"You don't think he's serious, do you?" anais asked just as shocked.

"He has to be, otherwise he wouldn't have posted this" Darwin said.

"Well we have to stop him" anais said.

"Okay let's go" Darwin said then ran down stairs with anais.

"anais, what are you doing?" Darwin asked when he noticed that anais had stopped.

"I'm calling mom and dad so they can help us save him" anais explained then dialed the phone.

"Damn, it's on voicemail" anais said annoyed.

"Mom, call us as soon as you get this message" anais said then ran out of the house holding the phone with Darwin following.

as soon as the two left Carrie appeared.

"well that was easy" Carrie said admiring her work for knocking the toy over, and making Darwin and anais come upstairs.

(At the meeting)

Nicole and Richard had just finished telling Weber the whole story about their son. How they treated him, why he ran away, how they feel now, and why there here now.

"Is that all?" Weber asked the 2.

"Yes that's it" Nicole said wiping away the tears.

"Is this the first time you were hard on your son like this?" Weber asked.

"No, there were other times were I had spanked him to hard and for the stupidest of reasons" Nicole said getting angry at herself.

"I see, and what do you think about all this?" weber asked.

"I think that I shouldn't have spanked him the way I did, I know I should never have slapped him like that, I know I defiantly shouldn't have kicked him out, and I just want to get my anger under control and get my family back to normal" Nicole explained to Weber.

"I see, well then Nicole, I don't think you need parents anonyms, I think you need anger management" weber said.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"You see Mrs. Watterson, you seem to already know that what you did to your son, and everything you did to your son was wrong, but you can't stop doing all that to him not because you don't know how to be a parent, but because you need help controlling your anger, and so I believe that would be the best option for you" weber explained to Nicole.

"So basically, my anger is getting in the way of me becoming good parent?" Nicole asked.

"Yes" weber said then looked at the clock.

"I would love to continue this conversation with you, but our time is up, and I hope to see you all again at our next meeting" weber said then began to pack up.

The 2 couples then headed out the door and down to the lobby. The Gizzis left headed out the front door, but the Watterson's stayed behind thinking about what weber said.

Nicole was thinking about what weber said, and she knew about her issues, and knew they were the most cause for what happened, but she didn't know how to control them. She had tried to for years, and even went to an anger management club, but all that apparently didn't work.

Nicole kept thinking about all this as she and Richard headed outside to their car. Once inside Nicole checked her phone to see if there were any messages.

"I have a new message from home, must be Darwin or anais" Nicole said then listen to the message.

_"Mom, call us as soon as you get this message" _Nicole heard through the phone.

"anais sounds worried, hope she's alright" Nicole said then started to dial her cellphone.


	6. Chapter 6: enter, max anderson

Anais and Darwin were running when the phone anais took with her started ringing. She immediately answered it.

"Hello" anais said as she answered the phone.

"Hello anais" Nicole said.

"MOM, THANK GOD, where are you?" anais asked.

"On Elmore highway, what's wrong?" Nicole asked worried.

"It's gumball, he's going to commit suicide" anais said.

"WHAT?" Nicole said shocked.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked Nicole.

"anais says they found gumball, but he's going to commit suicide" Nicole told her husband.

"WHAT?" Richard said shocked.

Nicole then took her cellphone and hooked it up to the car stereo so Richard could hear.

"Okay anais, how do you know this?" Nicole asked.

"Me and Darwin where on the computer, when we saw a new video on Elmorebook, and it had gumball in it. When we played it, he was saying that he couldn't take life anymore, and after saying his goodbyes, he said he was going to Elmore cliff to end his suffering. Which is where me and Darwin are headed" anais explained.

"Oh god, we have to stop him" Nicole said in a panic.

"Yeah, so meet us there so we can save gumball and after we apologize to him, we bring him home" anais told her mother.

"Okay" Nicole said then hung up the phone and headed to Elmore cliff.

(Meanwhile at Elmore cliff)

"Well this is where it all ends" gumball said looking down the cliff and saw the sea.

"Finally, I'll be free from all that pain" gumball said as a tear dropped from his eye.

(Meanwhile on the road)

Nicole was driving as fast as she could to stop her son from ending his life. The thought of that happening made her stomach turn. Nicole then noticed Darwin and anais running on the sidewalk.

"Hey you 2" Nicole said to her children.

"Mom it's you" anais said with joy.

"Get in" Nicole said as she pulled over so her kids could get in.

"Thanks" anais said as her and Darwin got in.

"Now hurry, we have to save gumball" anais said then Nicole started to drive.

Within a few minutes, the family arrived at Elmore cliff. They immediately went in search of gumball.

"There he is" Darwin said to the rest of the family as he spotted gumball.

"Your right, there he is" Richard said then him and the others headed toward gumball.

"GUMBALL?" Nicole screamed to her son who turned around at the sound of the scream.

_"Perfect" _gumball though then turned back towards the edge of the cliff. After a few seconds, gumball did what he set out to do and jumped of the edge.

"GUMBALL?" Nicole screamed when she saw her son jump, she then ran faster, and within a neon second caught gumball by his hand.

When gumball saw he hadn't fallen to his death, he looked up and saw his mom holding his hand.

"Gumball please don't do this" Nicole said holding on to her sons hand.

"Why, not like you care" gumball said in an angry tone.

"Gumball, we do care" anais said looking down at her brother.

"Yeah sure, that's why you hit me and kicked me out" gumball said in an angry tone.

"Look gumball, we made a mistake, we shouldn't have done what we did to you" Darwin said trying to convene his brother.

Gumball just turned his head to the side not wanting to hear any more of his families' bullshit.

"gumball when I slapped you, I felt so bad, I couldn't believe I hit you like that, and when I realized how wrong I was to kick you out, I felt like vomiting at the fact that I had did that, and I'm sorry" Nicole said apologizing.

"No you're not, you're the type of person who will repeat their mistakes, regardless of how sorry you are" gumball said trying to get his mom to let him go.

Nicole's heart broke at gumballs words.

"I'm not going to fall for your lies again, like when you said your nothing without me" gumball said trying to free himself.

"Gumball when I said that we are nothing without you, I meant it, and I didn't mean to hurt you like that, none of us did" anais said trying to convince gumball to choose life.

"That's more bullshit, and you know it. I have had enough of your lies" gumball said then unsheathes his claws and scratched Nicole's hand hard, very hard, but she still wouldn't let him go.

Gumball decided that scene his mom won't let him go, he had no other choice. He pulled out a pocket knife.

"well you can finally be happy now, I'm giving you the life you always wanted, a life without me in it" gumball said then stabbed his moms hand with the knife.

Nicole's hand started bleeding and was now in a huge amount of pain, but she still tried to hold on to gumball for dear life, but unfortunately, the blood coming from her hand made it to slippery to hold on.

Gumball felt Nicole's hand become slippery and decide to take advantage of the situation, so he pulled with all his might until his hand was free.

"NOOOO" Nicole screamed the tried to grab gumball with her other hand, but it was too late and he was now out of her reach. Gumball then began to fall.

"GUMBALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL L" Nicole screamed as she and the others watched gumball fall to his soon to be death.

As gumball was falling, he was thinking about how he was now finally free from his family and the pain he was given. He then started cry tears of joy, and after a few seconds, gumball finally hit the water and began to sink.

The Watterson's watch as gumball body sank to the bottom of the sea.

"No" Nicole said not wanting to accept what just happened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Nicole screamed then started to cry, and then the rest of the family started too cried with her. They just couldn't believe gumball was gone.

(Meanwhile at Elmore beach)

"Man where is he?" Jamie said growing impatient.

"He'll be here, don't worry" Rachel said try to calm Jamie.

Just then two figures emerged from the water, it was Tobias and gumball.

"About time, what took you?" Jamie said annoyed.

"Sorry, we didn't think it would take that long" Tobias said.

"Yeah and the good thing is the plan worked perfectly" gumball said relieved.

(**Flashback**)

"_You know, Gumball, your family can't look for you if you're dead." Tobias said._

"_What do you mean?" Gumball asked._

"_I mean we fake your death." Tobias said._

"_Fake my death?!" Gumball exclaimed_

"_Yeah, you see, if we fake your death, your family will stop looking for you." Tobias Said_

"_Are you sure" gumball asked._

"_Yes" Tobias said. _

"_Okay, I'll do it" gumball said._

"_Good, now you know Elmore Cliff, right?" Tobias asked_

"_Yeah…?" Gumball said_

"_Well, what I was thinking is we have you jump off Elmore Cliff in a suicidal way, and after you hit the water, there'll be a net under the water to catch you and in that net will be me with scuba gear for you and me, and then we swim through the ocean to Elmore Beach where the rest of the raid club will be waiting for us." Tobias explained._

'_Okay, that might work, but if I fall from that height, won't I die for real?" Gumball asked_

"_No, from the top it will look like you died." Tobias said._

"_Okay, but how do we get my family to see it?" Gumball asked_

'_Simple, we help you post a video on Elmorebook of you saying you're going to commit suicide on Elmore peek, then they come to the peek and they watch you jump." Tobias said_

"_Okay, but how do we get them to view it?" Gumball asked_

"_That's where I come in" Carrie said jumping in._

"_I'll go into the house and make a noise in the room where your computer is, your family rushes in to find out what that noise was, see the computer on and then see the video, then they rush to Elmore peek, and well you know the rest." Carrie said._

"_okay but even if they see me jump, what if that's not enough for them to be convinced, what if they need a body" gumball asked._

"_I already have a plan for that, I'll tell you after we fake your death" Tobias said._

"_Okay, but what about school, I mean I was planning on going back even though I'm a run-away" gumball said._

"_I'll also explain that after the plan" Tobias said._

"_Okay" gumball said skeptical._

"_Okay, then lets gets started" Tobias said._

(**End of flashback)**

"So Tobias, what is the plan for giving the police a body, and me going to school when I'm dead" gumball asked.

"Okay, first let's get back to the mansion, I'll explain everything there" Tobias said then they headed back to the mansion.

(The Watterson house)

The donut cop was at the door talking to Richard.

"We'll search the whole sea for your son, hopefully will find him, and hopefully he will be alive" the donut cop said.

"Thank you so much" Richard said then the donut cop left.

Richard headed towards his wife who was sitting on the couch.

"I killed him Richard, our son is dead because of me" Nicole cried with a beer bottle in her bandaged hand.

"Nicole you heard the cops, gumballs not dead until they find the body" Richard said trying to comfort his wife.

"BUT HE IS DEAD RICHARD" Nicole yelled then continued. "He is dead, because he didn't want to live. Even if he survived the fall, he still wanted to die, so he most defiantly drowned himself"

"Well we don't know that, for all we know he could have had a change of heart after hitting the water and realized how painful death would be" Richard explained.

"I don't think that's possible, since he sees death as better as being with us, and I can't blame him" Nicole said then went back to sucking on her beer.

"Nicole, do you really want to believe that?" Richard asked.

"No, but I have to" Nicole said.

"Why?" Richard asked.

"Because, I'm that much of a bad mother" Nicole said then got up.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs to finish this case of beer" Nicole said then headed up to her room with the beer case.

Richard just looked down at the floor a little sad. He didn't want to admit it, but he had his doubts too.

-Upstairs-

Anais was on the top bunk crying with her head buried in her knees.

"Brother…big brother…he's dead" anais said then went back to crying.

Darwin was sitting on the floor near his fish bowl with his head buried in his knees as well, except unlike anais, he wasn't crying, he was just sitting there depressed.

"Gumball, my brother, I'm so sorry" Darwin mumbled then went silent.

(At the mansion)

"Okay Tobias, what's your plan for my body and school?" gumball asked.

"Well you see, you know how I was making something before we left?" Tobias asked.

"You mean the thing with all those ingredients, yeah" gumball said.

"Well here it is" Tobias said showing gumball something that looked like a dried up cat corpse.

"What the hell is that?" gumball asked a little creped out.

"It's a fire corpse" Tobias said.

"A what?" gumball asked.

"It's basically a corpse that can be set on fire easily" Tobias said.

"And how does that help me?" gumball asked.

"Simple, we wait a few days after this whole drowning incident, then we have this thing put out in the middle of Elmore sea to blow it up, then when the cops find it all burned, they'll take it to an autopsy, and when the guy says it's you, you'll be off scot free" Tobias explained.

"Okay, but how will they assume it's me and not someone else?" gumball asked.

"When the check the dental records, they'll know it's you, because this things teeth are and exact mold as yours" Tobias explained.

"How did you manage that?" gumball asked.

"Well you remember that thing I asked you to put in your mouth right before the I went to get my camera" Tobias asked.

**(Flashback)**

"_Hey gumball can you put this clay in your mouth for a second?" Tobias asked._

"_Why?" gumball asked._

"_Because it's molding clay and I need a mold of your teeth" Tobias answered._

"_Why" gumball asked._

"_I'll tell you later, now come here" Tobias said then forced the clay into gumballs mouth._

_*Gumball mumbles*_

"_Don't talk or the clay mold won't be perfect" Tobias said._

Gumball just stood there with clay in his mouth.

**(End of flashback) **

"So that's what you wanted the mold of my teeth for" gumball said.

"Yup" Tobias said.

"Okay that deals with the body, but what about school" gumball asked.

"Easy, we give you a new identity" Tobias said.

"A new identity?" gumball asked.

"yeah, we give out a new identity so no one recognizes you, that way your families out of your life, and you still get to go to school" Tobias explained.

"And how do we accomplish that?" gumball asked.

"Well you see gumball I'm an awesome make-up girl, so I'm sure I can make you look like someone else" Rachel said jumping in.

"Okay then, so do we start tomorrow?" gumball asked.

"No, we start on Tuesday" Tobias said.

"Why?" gumball asked.

"Because if a *new kid* comes to school the day after you supposable died, then it will look suspicious" Tobias said.

"Oh, okay" gumball said.

"Well it's getting late, we should get home" Rachel said noticing how dark it was outside.

"Okay, bye gumball" Tobias said then let with Rachel.

"Bye" gumball said before they closed the door.

"Well I better go too" Jamie said to gumball.

"Yeah, I would say see you in school tomorrow, but since I'm not going, I can't" gumball said to Jamie.

"Well I'll come see you after school tomorrow then" Jamie said.

"Okay bye" gumball said as Jamie opened the front door.

"Bye" Jamie said then closed the door behind her and left.

Gumball then went in to the living room to play some video games.

2 hours later

"Man I'm tired" gumball said as he went upstairs.

"I better get to bed, I have a long day of playing video games tomorrow" gumball said then headed towards his room. Gumball headed towards his bed, got under the covers and began to fall asleep while think about Jamie.

"Oh Jamie, I love you so much" gumball said then began to masturbate. Gumball just though about doing stuff to Jamie has he stroked his erotic member.

"Oh fuck me" gumball said as he came. After gumball ejaculated, he lied there limb and drifted off to sleep with his pants around his ankles.

(Jamie's house)

Jamie was in her bed trying very hardly to fall asleep, but couldn't, so there was only one thing left to do, pleasure herself.

"Oh god, gumball I want you so much" Jamie said as she rubbed the inside of her pussy.

"I have to tell him how I feel, I have to tell him I want him, I have to tell him I want to fuck him hard" Jamie said as she thought sexual thoughts about gumball.

"Oh god gumball" Jamie said as she came. Jamie then fell asleep with her panties around her ankles as she dreamed about gumball.

-The next day at the Watterson's-

Nicole lied on the couch watching TV drinking her beer.

"I hate mornings" Nicole said then took a gulp of her beer. She called in sick again not wanting to go work after everything that happened.

-Outside-

Darwin and anais where standing outside at the bus stop waiting for the bus to pick them. They really didn't want to go to school anymore after what happened, and their parents said they didn't have to go, but they still insisted, because they knew they would get beat up at school for what they did to gumball, and they wanted that.

"Well I guess it's just going to be us at the bus stop from now on" anais said as she looked down at her feet knowing her brother was gone forever. Anais then noticed Darwin holding something.

"What's that" anais asked.

"Gumballs backpack" Darwin said

"Why do you have that" anais asked.

"So that in case the police find gumball and they bring him to school, I'll have his backpack ready for him" Darwin explained.

"Darwin for god's sake, gumball couldn't have survived that fall, and even if he did, he want to die so he probable drowned himself" anais said getting annoyed with Darwin's hope.

Darwin just looked at her. He knew it was hopeless trying to convince her, so he just stood there waiting for the bus.

After about 20 minutes the bus didn't show up, so Darwin and anais just decided to walk to school.

(At the mansion)

Gumball was sitting on the living room couch watching TV; he had just woken up from his nice long sleep.

"Oh this is so good" gumball said as he masturbated. He was completely naked. He woke up with morning would and decided to watch the playboy channel to help him get rid of it.

"Oh god, I'm Cumming" gumball said ejecting his semen on the living room couch and floor.

After ejaculating, gumball went upstairs to put I'm some clothes. He then remembered that he had only one pair of clothes, and they were dirty.

"Dammit, what am I supposed to wear?" gumball said a little angry then got an idea.

"I suppose Tobias won't mind me wearing something of his for a while" gumball said then went through the closet to find something to wear.

Gumball didn't want to wear anything to fancy, or to stuck up, or to rich looking, but trying to find something like that in this closet is proving very difficult.

"Um…this looks okay" gumball said pulling out a red shirt and a pair of black jeans.

(At school)

Darwin and anais had just arrived at the front of their school, looking at it, they knew it was going to be a tough day, but they also knew they asked for this for what they did to gumball.

"Well better prepare for atonement" anais said putting her hand on the school door.

"Yeah" Darwin said doing the same.

The duo then pushed the doors open and went in the school. The second the duo entered, they noticed that there was no one else in the hallway.

"Guess everyone went to class" Darwin said to anais.

"Yeah, well I'll see you later" anais said then headed off to class.

"Okay" Darwin said then did the same.

After a minute, Darwin reached his class room.

"Well this is it" Darwin said then walked in.

The second Darwin walked in, he heard Ms. Simian speak.

"Well late as ever mister Watterson, now please take a seat, and I can continue my class" Ms. Simian said to Darwin who obliged.

After sitting, Darwin looked around the room and noticed all eyes were on him, and they did not look friendly.

"_Guest they saw what happened on Elmorebook" _Darwin thought then stared back at the chalkboard listening to Ms. Simian's lesson, then heard an announcement on the speaker.

"_Attention everyone, would like everyone out on the football field for an assembly"_ principal brown said through the loud speaker.

In a few minutes all the school body was out to on the football field waiting for brown to make his announcement.

"now all of you are wondering why I called this assembly?" brown said speaking into the microphone.

"well it's because on Friday, some students decided to play a prank on Mr. Small that resulted in him falling down the stairs, destroying school property, and flooding the hallways" brown explained a little pissed, then small grabbed the microphone.

"And one of the properties of school that was destroyed was my diploma in my classroom and a few others that where in the hallways" small said pissed off.

Darwin and anais looked at the ground in shame. They knew gumball was part of that, and that it was there fault.

"So we would like to say this to the people responsible; we know who you are and what you do, and we won't stand for it anymore" brown said in a I had enough tone.

"Oh please give us a break" Jamie said aloud which shocked everyone.

"Excuse me Miss Elist, but I have no intention of giving anyone a break here, especially when so much damage was caused" brown said angry.

(AN: yes in this story, Jamie's last name in Elist)

"Oh boo woo, get over it" Jamie said which caused the rest of the raid club to speak.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like everything wasn't fixed" Tina roared.

"Yeah, it's no big deal" Masami said.

"Okay that's it, this assembly is over, and I want to have a talk with the students who decided to interrupt this assembly" brown said then motioned everyone back inside.

-In brown's office-

Jamie was sitting in brown's office after he finished chewing out Tina and Masami. Jamie just wished it was over already.

"And that's why it's wrong to do what you did, do you understand?" brown asked Jamie.

"Yes I do" Jamie said.

"Good" brown said.

"I understand you're boring with all this crap" Jamie said trying not to laugh.

"Ha-ha, very funny miss Elist" brown said sarcastically.

"I thought I was" Jamie said.

"Well anyway Miss Elist, we know that you had part in what happened last Friday, so I think you know what we have to do to you" Mr. Small said.

"No please, not again" Jamie begged.

"I'm afraid so, we have no other choose, you're suspended tomorrow" small said in a tone of pity.

"Now before you go, I want you to take this paper and show it to your mother" brown said handing Jamie the paper.

"What is it?" Jamie asked as she took the paper.

"It's a note to remind your mother to come to a meeting here on wensday" brown said.

"Now please leave" brown said pointing to the door.

Jamie got up and walked out of the office.

(At the mansion)

"Oh yeah, level 50 bitches" gumball said as he played video games.

"Man, beating your own high score really makes you hungry" gumball said then went to the kitchen.

"I wonder how everyone at school is doing without me" gumball said then went to find bread for a sandwich.

(At school)

It was near the end of the school day, and Darwin and anais were completely miserable. They knew that if they weren't so hard on gumball then he would be here now and probable not in a lot of trouble.

"Hey Darwin" Rachel said coming out of nowhere.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" Darwin asked a bit nervous.

"Look Darwin here's the thing, I know what you did to gumball, and well, I don't like what you did, so I think it's best to stop seeing each other" Rachel explained.

"What do you mean?" Darwin asked even more nervous.

"I'm saying it's over between us, where through" Rachel said then walked away leaving Darwin heart broken.

"Darwin, I'm so sorry" anais said feeling bad for Darwin.

"Don't be, I deserve it for what I did to gumball, just be thankful you don't have a boyfriend right now" Darwin said.

"I don't understand it" anais said confused.

"Don't understand what?" Darwin asked.

"Why we would do that to gumball, why we would get so angry at him for that stupid thing" anais said getting angry with herself.

"I don't know anais" Darwin said then heard the bell ring, and headed out the front of the school.

As Darwin and anais were heading for the bus, they were suddenly pulled over to the side of the school. Darwin saw who did it; it was Tobias and the rest of their classmates.

"You have a lot of nerve" Tobias said.

"Yeah coming here after what you did to gumball and pretending nothing happened" Carrie said.

Darwin and anais just stood there not bothering to defend themselves.

"not going to defend yourselves, good then I won't feel very bad about doing this" Tobias said then punched Darwin in the jaw.

"Darwin" anais cried.

"Don't worry anais, we have plenty for both of you" Tobias said then started walking towards her.

-5 minutes later-

All of gumballs classmates left the side of the school, a got on the bus, and head home, all except for Jamie who decided to walk home.

"man that felt good" Jamie said proud about what she did to Darwin and anais, then remember the paper brown gave her and pulled it out of her pocket. Jamie looked at it for a good few seconds before tearing it up.

"What mom doesn't know, wont her me" Jamie said then had a bad thought.

"But brown probable already called her and told her everything" Jamie said then continued to walk home.

-On the side of the school-

Darwin was badly beating. His face looked like some shit you wouldn't feed to a cat. Anais however didn't look too bad; instead she looked like she just had a fight on the playground.

"Lucky they took it easy on you because of your age" Darwin told anais.

"Yeah, too bad you weren't has lucky as me" anais said feeling pity for Darwin.

"It's okay anais, in all fairness, we did deserve it for what we did" Darwin said in a humble way.

"Yeah true" anais said a little humble herself.

"Come on, let's go home" Darwin said then picked anais up and walked home with her.


	7. Chapter 7: old friends meet

Once Darwin and anais got home, they saw their mother passed out on the couch from drinking.

"She really must have wanted to drink" anais said then was pulled upstairs by Darwin.

Once upstairs, the duo headed towards the bathroom to find something for their scratches.

"Okay anais, hold still" Darwin said then applied some lotion to her bruises.

(At Elmore sea)

Richard had rented a boat to for the day, so he could look for gumball, but sadly his search came up empty-handed so far.

"I hope he's alright" Richard said with a little guilt, he know most of this was his fault, and he wished he had helped his son out.

(At the mansion)

Gumball was pretty much board at the moment even with all the games that the house had. Gumball then got an idea.

"I know I'll call Jamie, she has to be home by now" gumball said then picked up the phone and started to dial.

(Jamie's house)

Jamie was sitting in her room grounded. She had gotten good from her mother, especially a slap which was common in her house.

"Hey Jamie" kira (her little sister) said entering her room.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"You have a call from a boy" kira said.

"A boy?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, now here" kira said handing Jamie the phone then left the room.

"Hello" Jamie asked.

"Hey Jamie it's me" gumball said.

"Hey gumball, what's up?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I would call to see how you're doing" gumball said.

"Not so good, I got suspended from school tomorrow because I started a riot at school and got grounded by my mom for it, but she understood where I was coming from" Jamie explained.

"She grounded you and understood where you were coming from, just like you said she is a good mom. I wish I had a mom like that" gumball said saddened.

"Gumball you want me to come over there" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, but your grounded" gumball said.

"Don't worry, I can con my mom in to letting my off for tonight" Jamie said.

"Okay, then I'll see you later" gumball said.

"kay, bye" Jamie said then they both hung up and Jamie headed down stairs.

"Come on, you call that a coin toss" Jamie's mom Denise screamed at the football game on the TV.

"Here mom" Jamie said coming to the room and her mom a beer and some potato chips.

"Thanks" Denise said taking the beer and chips.

"So mom, I was wondering if I can go over to a friend's house" Jamie asked.

Denise was skeptical; she knew Jamie was grounded, but Jamie did give her what she really needed, so she chooses yes.

"Okay, you can go" Denise said.

"Thanks mom" Jamie said then headed out the door.

(At the Watterson's)

Richard had just gotten home, after an uneventful search for his son. He saw his wife passed out on the couch and knew it was because of her drinking. Richard decided to head for the kitchen to grab a beer himself.

"Man, I can't believe I didn't find him" Richard said as he took a sip of his beer. He didn't want to believe his son was gone, especially by his actions, but he was starting to lose hope.

"If I had just tried to help him out a little, then maybe none of this would have happened" richardsaid then took another sip of his beer.

(At the mansion)

Gumball was getting ready for Jamie's arrival. He didn't know what to talk about with her, other then school and there relationship.

"Oh man, I really have to talk to Jamie about were where going" gumball said remembering the masturbating he did when he thought of Jamie in a sexual way.

*DING DONG*

"That must be Jamie" gumball said then went to answer the door.

"Yes?" gumball said answering the door.

"Hey gumball" Jamie said

"Hey Jamie, come in" gumball said inviting Jamie then both went and sat on the couch.

"So gumball, how are you doing?" Jamie asked.

"Fine, and you?" gumball asked.

"not so good, brown is on to us, and worst of all me, my mom, and my sisters have to go to a family meeting on Wednesday thanks to him" Jamie explained pulling out the paper brown gave her.

"Oh man" gumball said feeling bad for Jamie.

"Yeah, I decided not to show it to my mom so she wouldn't get even more furious then she already is at me" Jamie said.

"But what will she say when brown calls her to tell her about the meeting?" gumball asked concerned.

"I decided to burn that bridge when I get to it" jamie said.

"Or I have a better idea" gumball said.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"It's a surprise" gumball said.

"Oh come on" Jamie pleaded.

"Sorry, no can do" gumball said.

"Ah man" Jamie complained.

"Look Jamie, I have to talk to you about something important" gumball said.

"What is it" Jamie asked.

"Well…I...I want to…be with you" gumball said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"I mean I want to…have sex with you" gumball said still nervous.

"really?" jamie asked.

"yeah" gumball said.

"So do I" Jamie said.

"Really?" gumball asked.

"Yup" Jamie said.

"Okay, so what now?" gumball asked.

"I guess now we have sex" Jamie said moving closer to gumball.

"But what about your hymen?" gumball asked.

"I broke that thing with my dildo a long time ago" Jamie said sitting on top of gumball now.

"Jamie, the thing is, I want our first time to be special" gumball said.

"Oh, well you can still lick me and I can suck you, right?" Jamie asked.

"No, because that's foreplay and I even want that to be special. That's how much I care for our relationship" gumball explained.

"Okay, well at least we can still kiss" Jamie said preparing to luck lips with gumball, but was then stop by him.

"Jamie, we can kiss, just not to passionately, or we might not be able to control ourselves" gumball said lifting Jamie off him and putting her back on the couch.

"Okay I guess" Jamie said reluctant but agreed.

"Look let's talk about something else" gumball suggested.

"Okay, are you excited about beginning for first day of your new life tomorrow?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah I can't wait to see how it turns out, I hope everyone likes the new me" gumball said a little nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything well be fine" Jamie said then continued. "So when are you getting that make over that Rachel promised you?"

"She should be over in a while, I called her and we discussed it before you got here" gumball explained.

"Cool, so you have a name for yourself?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I decided I would go with Max Anderson" gumball said.

(AN: thank BDA241 for letting me use the alias gumball used in your stories)

"Max Anderson huh, seems like a nice name" Jamie said.

"Yeah I figured its better then Gumball Watterson" gumball said.

"Man, I can't believe I'm suspended on the day you start your new life" Jamie complained.

"I know it sucks" gumball agreed.

"That surprise you have for me better be very special to make up for it" Jamie said.

"Don't worry, it is" gumball said.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"That's probable Rachel" gumball said getting up to get the door.

"Hello" gumball said opening the door.

"Hey gumball" Rachel said.

"Hey Rachel, come in" gumball said inviting Rachel in.

(At the Watterson's)

Richard was sitting on the couch next to a sleeping Nicole. He was thinking of what to do about this whole gumball thing.

"There has to be something we can do" Richard said looking at his sleeping wife. Nicole was usual the one who helped him with decisions, but she really doesn't seem up to it at this point. Richard knew what had to be done.

"Nicole, wake up" Richard said shaking Nicole awake.

"Huh what, oh Richard, when did you get home" Nicole said still a little sleepy.

"Never mind that, listen we you have to go to work tomorrow" Richard said.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"You have to get back on that high horse of yours and work" Richard explained.

"Why bother, it's not like working well bring gumball back, I failed" Nicole said.

"Look Nicole, I won't pretend we didn't fail, because you're right we did fail. We failed with gumball and with Darwin and anais" Richard said.

"What do you mean with Darwin and anais?" Nicole asked.

"Because Nicole, Darwin and anais wouldn't have acted so violently towards gumball if they never saw you be violent, just like gumball said why should you punish him for what he did to anais, when you would do worst to him" Richard explained which caused Nicole's heart to sink deeper than it already was.

"look Nicole, you laying your hands on gumball made him think violence was how to solve his problems, and kicking him out only made him more aggressive, we get that, but that doesn't mean we can't turn around and try to fix everything and start being good parents" Richard explained to Nicole who looked up at him.

"But Richard, what if we can't?" Nicole asked not all that hopeful.

"We have to at least try" Richard said.

"How?" Nicole asked.

"Well first, I think we're going to stop thinking gumballs dead, because he isn't, he's probably just faking to teach us a lesson, which we can't blame him for" Richard explained.

"But there's no way he survived a fall like that" Nicole said.

"Look as long as there isn't a body, he's alive Nicole" Richard said looking his wife in the eyes trying to convince her.

"Now considering that possibility, he must still have some contact with someone, and I think that someone might be Jamie with all things considered" Richard said.

"Okay, so?" Nicole asked.

"well I think that it would be best to talk with her mother about this, and I think it should be you, meaning on your lunch break during work tomorrow, and you're going to work, you talk to her about it" Richard said.

"Okay I guess I have to at least try" Nicole said getting a little hope back.

"Good, now how are Darwin and anais doing?" Richard asked.

"I don't know I must have been asleep when they came home" Nicole said.

"So you don't know if there were alright when they got home?" Richard asked already knowing the answer.

"No" Nicole said.

"Then let's go see them" Richard said getting off the couch and headed upstairs with Nicole following him.

After making it to their children's bedroom, the duo opened the door. They saw there children sitting on gumballs bed.

"Hey kids" Nicole said in a sad tone.

"Hey mom" Darwin said.

"You okay?" Nicole asked.

"What do you think" Darwin said him and anais looking up at their parents.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Nicole asked surprised.

"What do you think happened, everyone at school beat us up just like we thought" Darwin explained.

"I'm so sorry" Nicole said feeling bad.

"Yeah, like you care" anais said.

"What's that supposed to mean" Nicole asked a little irritated.

"It means it's your fault this happened, and more importantly, it's your fault gumballs not here now" anais said angry.

"anais, I'm really sorry" Nicole said trying to calm her daughter.

"That's bull crap; you wanted gumball out of this house for a long time, and now you have your wish" anais said still angry.

Nicole got furious with what are daughter said, and with thinking grab anais arm.

"How dare you say that, I'm just as concerned about gumballs whereabouts as anyone else, now apologize, or I'll warm up your backside until it glows" Nicole said very angry.

"Okay, I'm sorry, please stop, you're hurting me" anais said begging her mom to let go.

Nicole saw anais begin to tear up and saw she was holding her arm very tight, so she let go, and anais immediately went to Darwin for comfort.

"Oh my god, anais, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it" Nicole apologized.

"anais I think it's best if you stay away from mom, or she just hit you and kick you out like she did to gumball" Darwin told anais as he comforted her then pointed to the door, motioning his parents to leave.

Nicole and Richard immediately left the room and closed the door behind them.

"I didn't mean it Richard, god knows I didn't" Nicole said about to cry.

"It's okay, I know you didn't" Richard said trying to comfort Nicole.

"I wish I never hit him, I wish I never kicked him out, I wish he was back" Nicole said unable to hold back her tears and began to cry.

"I know Nicole, I wish I had helped him Instead of letting him rot" Richard said in a guilty voice trying to comfort his wife, but was also on the verge of tears as well.

(At the mansion)

"You done yet Rachel" Jamie asked waiting for Rachel to get out of the bathroom with gumball.

"Almost" Rachel said applying the finishing touches.

"There we go" Rachel said finally finish.

"Cool, I got to see" gumball said turning to the mirror.

"So what do you think?" Rachel asked.

"I love it" gumball said happy with his new look.

Jamie saw the bathroom door open with Rachel standing in front of it.

"You ready?" Rachel asked Jamie.

"Yes, show me already" Jamie said impatiently.

"Then let me introduce you to Max Anderson" Rachel said moving out of the way so Jamie at a good look at gumball.

Gumballs fury was died gray, his ears, noise, and tail looked more pointed, and was wearing the same clothes he found in Tobias's closet, a red hoodie with a black pair of torn jeans. He looked like a wolf.

"Whoa, you look amazing" Jamie said digging the new look.

"You really think so?" gumball asked.

"I do" Jamie said then hugged gumball.

"Thanks" gumball said and hugged Jamie back.

"Well, my work here is done, I better be going now" Rachel said getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, I better go to" Jamie said getting ready to leave as well.

As Jamie was walking along the sidewalk, she pulled out her bag of cocaine and decided to take a sniff of it.

"Ah, there we go" Jamie said taking a sniff.

All of a sudden, it got windy and Jamie's bag of cocaine flow out of her hands, and hit her in the face.

"Oh man" Jamie said pissed that her cocaine spilled all over her face.

Jamie started to fail really weird all of a sudden. Her body temperature started to rise, she started feeling sick, and then she vomited.

"Oh god, my insides" Jamie said then kept on vomiting. Her stomach felt like it was going to fall apart. She then stopped vomiting and started to feel sleepy.

"Oh, I feel so sleepy" Jamie said then without warning, feel asleep on the sidewalk.

(Browns house)

"Damn that Jamie, she's going to be a big problem and that damn raid club" brown said sitting in his living room. He was doing reports on the raid club. He just couldn't figure out how to deal with them.

'I swear if it's the lasting thing I do, I'll take down the raid club, along with Jamie and gumball, I know there a part of it" brown said. He didn't believe that crap he heard on the news about gumball committing suicide.

-The next morning-

(At the mansion)

Gumball was getting for the first day of his new life. He found the bike you used before, and drove it downhill to the bus stop.

After reaching the bus stop, gumball hid his bike in the bushes.

"There, this way now no one will know where I live" gumball said then sat on the bench and waited for the bus.

Within a few minutes, the school bus pulled up at the stop and gumball got on it.

"Hey rocky" gumball said to rocky.

"Hey gumball, so this is your knew look?" rocky asked.

"Yup, you like?" gumball asked.

"Yup" rocky said then gumball found a seat and rocky drove off.

As they drove, gumball noticed something on the sidewalk, it was Jamie.

"Oh my god. Rocky pull over" gumball said worried.

"Why, what's wrong?" rocky asked.

"Look" gumball said pointing out the window.

"Oh my god, that's Jamie" rocky said then pulled over.

Gumball got out of the bus and went to Jamie.

"Hey Jamie" gumball said trying to wake her up.

"Huh, what, what's going on" Jamie asked sleepy.

"I found you passed out on the sidewalk" gumball explained.

"Oh, now I remember. I took at some of my cocaine, but then the wind blow all of the cocaine I had in my bad into my face, then I passed out" Jamie explained.

"Come on, we have to get you home" gumball said helping Jamie into the bus.

Rocky immediately drove her home.

-A few minutes later-

Rocky was almost at Jamie's home, when Jamie spoke up.

"Wait, drop my off at the corner" Jamie said.

"Why?" rocky asked.

"Because if you drop my off in front of my house, my mom will get suspicious" Jamie explained.

"Okay" rocky said then pulled over on the corner.

"Thanks" Jamie said exiting the bus. She waved good bye as the bus drove off, then she started walking home.

When Jamie got home, she was greeted by her mother.

"Hello Jamie" Denise said in a displeased tone.

"Hi mom" Jamie said nervous.

"Look Jamie, I don't know where you were and I don't care, but now that your home, you're going to spend the day doing chores, understand?" Denise asked.

"Yes" Jamie said then went to work on her chores.

(On the Watterson's street)

Darwin and anais where already walking down the sidewalk to school. Their mom had left early for work before they had gotten out of bed and they kind of knew the reason why she left that early.

"Darwin?" anais asked.

"Yeah" Darwin responded.

"Mom left early because she doesn't want to see me, right?" anais asked in a sad tone.

"It's not like that, she just felt awful for what she did to you, and she just couldn't face you is all" Darwin said trying to cheer anais up.

"Everyone is going to give us another beating again, aren't they?" anais asked Darwin.

"Yeah, afraid so" Darwin said.

"And we deserve it for what we did to gumball?" anais asked in a sad tone.

"Yeah we do I mean gumball gave me a home, a family, a life and I still turned on him like that" Darwin said.

-20 minutes later-

The duo arrived at school and went in like nothing had happened yesterday. Soon everyone was staring at them with anger.

Darwin and anais just ignored the gazes they were getting, and went to class. When they arrived at their classroom, they immediately found there seats and sat down.

"Class we have a new student joining us today" miss simian said.

The class looked at each other wondering who it could be.

Just then, the class room door swung open and in came the new student.

"Oh just in time, may I introduce the new student" miss simian said as the new student entered her class.

"And what's your name?" miss simian asked.

"Max, Max Anderson" the boy said.

"Well Max Anderson, I must inform you that you're not allowed to wear hoods in school" miss simian said.

"But its part off my hoodie" max protested.

"Then just pull it down" miss simian said.

"Okay" max said and pulled down his hoodie. Everyone noticed that he was a gray wolf.

"Okay then, you can sit there" miss simian said pointing to gumballs seat. Penny then raised a hand.

"What is it Mrs. Fitzgerald" miss simian asked.

"Huh, that's gumballs seat" penny protested.

"So, it's not like he's going to need it anymore anyway" miss simian said. Some just looked down at the floor in sadness, and others just looked angry at Darwin and anais.

Max just ignored what happened and head to his seat.

"Okay, let class began" miss simian said then began the lecture.

-A few hours later-

It was now lunch time and everyone headed to lunch.

"Hey max" Tobias said.

"Yes?" max asked.

"Let's go, it's time for a meeting, bring your lunch" Tobias said.

"Okay" max said then followed Tobias.

-1 minutes later-

"Hey everybody" Tobias said entering the room with max.

"Hey Tobias" Tina said then noticed max.

"What's he doing her?" Tina asked.

"Tina it's me" max said.

"Me who?" Tina asked.

"Gumball" max said reveling to be gumball.

"Oh gumball, so that's your disguise?" Tina asked.

"Yup" gumball said.

"Okay enough talk, let's get down to business" Tobias said

"What business?" Tina asked.

"Jamie business" gumball said.

(At Jamie's house)

Jamie was busy washing the dishes. Her face was bruised on the account that her mom had slapped her every time she accidently broke a plate, which was frequently.

Just then, the door bell rung, and Denise told Jamie to get it. When Jamie opened it, she saw it was Nicole at the door.

"Oh it's you" Jamie said in a displeased tone.

"Hello there Jamie, is your mom home, I need to talk to her" Nicole said.

"I'm her mom, what's the problem?" Denise asked.

"Well it's about your daughter and my so-" Nicole started but stopped too get a good look at Jamie's mom.

"Oh my god, Denise?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah I'm Denise, so wh-" Denise started but stopped after taking a good look at Nicole.

"Oh my god, nikki?" Denise asked surprised.

"I can't believe it's you, nice to see you again" Nicole said.

"Same here, so what brings you here?" Denise asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" Nicole explained.

"Well, let's go out and talk" Denise said then took Nicole's hand and left to chat.

"My mom and gumballs mom know each other, wait till I tell gumball" Jamie said who witnessed everything.

(At school)

"Okay everyone ready" Tobias asked.

"Yup" everyone responded.

"Okay, let's go" Tobias said then pulled the fire alarm, causing everyone to run at of the school, and in the panic, gumball went into browns office.

"Okay time to get rid of this thing once and for all" gumball said taking the papers brown had for Jamie's family concealing, taking a lighter, and burned it.

"There, now Jamie won't have to suffer anymore" gumball said then left the office and headed outside with the rest of the crowed.


	8. Chapter 8: confessions of a griving mom

Richard was watching TV when Nicole came home.

"Hey Richard" Nicole said.

"Hey Nicole, how was your day" Richard asked.

"You won't believe this, I went to talk to Jamie's mom like you said, and her mom turned out to be Denise Elist" Nicole explained

"Denise from high school?" Richard asked shocked.

"Yup" Nicole said.

"Wow, so she's Jamie's mom. Now that I think about it, they do look similar" Richard said still shocked.

"Yeah, and we went out to talk for a while for some girl talk and catch up" Nicole said.

"Cool and you told her about the Jamie and gumball thing right?" Richard asked.

"Actually, that didn't come up" Nicole said ashamed.

"You're kidding" Richard said.

"No" Nicole said.

"Nicole, how could you forget?" Richard asked a little angry at his wife.

"I know, I didn't realize that I forgot to talk about that until I was already back at work, but don't worry, I'll just tell her tomorrow on my lunch break" Nicole explained.

"I hope so, also brown called, he said he wants to move the meeting up from Friday to Thursday after school" Richard explained.

"Move the meeting up, why?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know, and he said it won't be just with you, but with Jamie's family as well." Richard said.

"Really, well looks like me and Denise well have something else to talk about tomorrow" Nicole said.

"Looks like" Richard said.

"So, how were Darwin and anais today" Nicole asked.

"If buy that you mean did anyone beat them up then yes and no" Richard said.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Nicole asked.

"I mean yes as in Darwin got beat up, and no as in anais didn't" Richard explained.

"anais wasn't beat up?" Nicole asked curious.

"No, turns out Darwin pleaded with the other kids to spare her duo to her age, and for them to give Darwin her share of the beatings, and they did" Richard explained.

"Oh okay" Nicole said then noticed anais come down the stairs..

"anais, what is it?" Nicole asked.

"It's about gumball, or more pacifically, the Raid Club" anais said.

"What about them?" Nicole asked.

"Well I found out some information about them" anais said then began explaining.

-One explanation later-

"And that pretty much it" anais said finishing her explanation.

"So the raid club is a club that goes against the school and pulls pranks on it, and does this because they think principal brown and mister small wrongfully accused a student and had him wrongful expelled?" Nicole asked.

"Pretty much" anais said.

"anais" Nicole said.

"Yes?" anais asked and was then picked up and hugged by her mom.

"I'm sorry for last night" Nicole said in an apologetic tone.

"Mom, should you really apologize to me, when you didn't apologize to gumball" anais said in an annoyed tone.

"anais, I tried to but he ran aw-" Nicole said but couldn't finish her sentence. Just the thought of what she did made her stomach turn.

"Well he wouldn't have if you didn't kick him out to begin with" anais said then jumped out of her mom's arms and headed up stairs, leaving Nicole feeling like shit.

(At browns house)

"AAHHH, I can't believe this, the form I had for Jamie is gone. Damn that raid club" brown said angry. He was going to send the file over after school to be processed, but now he can't.

"I swear, if it's the last thing I do I'm going to get them back, and I know just how to do it. First thing well be the meeting I have with the Watterson's and Elists" brown said smiling evilly.

(At the mansion)

"Oh man, today was a great day. Everyone liked me, Jamie's file for that counseling shit was destroyed, and best of all, Darwin got beat up" gumball said satisfied.

Just then, gumball heard a knock at the door.

"Huh, wonder who that could be" gumball said in a sarcastic tone already knowing the answer, and answered the door.

"Hello gumball or should I say max" Jamie said after gumball opened the door.

"Hey Jamie, how are you doing?" gumball asked.

"Good, so how was school?" Jamie asked.

"It was awesome, but how are you here, aren't you grounded?" gumball asked.

"I snuck out" Jamie said.

"Really, what if your mom finds out?" gumball asked.

"She gets too drunk off her ass, to realize I'm gone" Jamie explained.

"Your mom drinks?" gumball asked.

"Yeah" Jamie said.

"Oh and guess what gumball, your mom knows my mom. There best friends from high school" Jamie said.

"Really? How do you know that?" gumball asked surprised.

"Well your mom came by around noon today to talk to my mom about something, and when they saw each other, they recognized one another.

"What did my mom want to talk to your mom about?" gumball asked curious.

"Don't know, they went out talk after they recognized each other" Jamie explained.

"Well its probable to gloat about how good it is that I'm dead" gumball said then noticed Jamie's bruises.

"Jamie, does your mom hit you?" gumball asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Jamie asked.

"Because your face is bruised and you said your mom drinks, put 2 and 2 together and well you have your answer" gumball said.

"Yes she does" Jamie said looking down.

"Why don't you runaway?" gumball asked.

"Because, I have nowhere else to go" Jamie said.

"What about here" gumball asked.

"I never wanted to bother Rachel with my personal problems" Jamie explained.

"Well maybe you should, I mean we are a family after all" gumball said.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it" Jamie said.

"Okay, well come in and will spend some time together" gumball said.

"Okay" Jamie said and went in.

Once inside, the duo went to play some video games. Eat junk food, and drink slushes.

-Hours later-

"Yeah I win again" Jamie said.

"Unbelievable, beat by a girl, 30 times" gumball said.

"Oh yeah, I'm the best" Jamie said.

"Shut up, can beat you" gumball said.

"Oh really?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah really" gumball said.

"Fine, then let's make a bet" Jamie said.

"What kind of bet?" gumball asked.

"If I win, we have to have sex tonight" Jamie said.

"No Jamie, I told you I want to save it for something special" gumball said.

"Fine, then how about this, if I win, then the first time we have sex, you lick me first, and if you win, I suck you first" Jamie said.

"Okay, deal" gumball said.

-Hours later-

"Ha, and the final score is 51 to 30, looks like I win Jamie" gumball said happy.

"Fine, when we first have sex, you get blown first" Jamie said.

"Oh yeah" gumball said happy.

-The next day at school-

It was 12:20 p.m. and Jamie was late for school. She had slept late and woke up late, and of course her mom didn't bother to wake her up.

Jamie arrived and was greeted by a hall monitor.

"Stop, what are you doing here?" the hall monitor said.

"I'm a student here" Jamie said.

"Why are you late" the hall monitor asked.

"I woke up late and didn't have a ride to school" Jamie explained.

"Fine, I'll let it go this time, but next time I'm telling principle brown" the hall monitor warned then Jamie started walking.

Jamie was walking down the hall way with a smile on her face. She was happy for 2 reasons: 1 her face wasn't bruised anymore, and 2 she had enjoyed her time with gumball last night.

"_I just wish we could have sex already" Jamie_ thought then heard Tobias call her name.

"Jamie?" Tobias asked.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Where were you?" Tobias asked.

"I overslept" Jamie said.

"Okay, well the Raid club is having a meeting now, so let's go" Tobias said then took Jamie's hand and ran to the meeting with her.

(Browns office)

"Well Mr. Small, the raid club has become quit a problem, haven't they" brown said.

"Well yeah I guess" small said.

"What does that mean?" brown asked.

"I mean maybe I did overreact to them destroying my diploma, I mean I do have hundreds of copies throughout the school, and all of them are just copies" small explained.

"Are you going soft on me small?" brown asked annoyed.

"I'm just saying, that we maybe too hard on the students, and we should try to help them" small explained.

"Well you can keep those ideas to yourself while I focus on my perfect plain" brown said evilly.

"What plain, a plan to get rid of our problems once and for all. You see at the super intendants meeting tomorrow night, with the Watterson's and Elists, I'll show the super intendant files on gumball and Jamie that say there the worst of the worst, and then they'll be out of here" brown explained.

"But, I checked there file folders, and there nothing in there that will convince the super intendant to kick them out of the school" small argued.

"That's why I'm going to make fake folders, and them say what I need them to say, after that there gone" brown explained.

"But why get rid of Darwin and anais?" small asked.

"Because if gumballs like this then, his siblings will most likely follow in his footsteps" brown said.

"And that's also why I'm getting rid of Jamie's sister, who goes to the elementary part of the school" brown said.

"I see, but gumballs gone, and should you really mess with the Watterson's after what happened?" small asked,

"Oh please, I don't believe that shit about gumball being dead, now get out" brown said then small left.

"I can't let him do this, I have to stop him" small thought.

(Back in brown's office)

"Can't wait for tomorrow night" brown said unaware that the raid club had a spy watching him; it was Carrie in her invisible mode.

"So that's what he's up to, I have to warn the others" Carrie thought then left browns office without being noticed.

After about a minute, Carrie entered the room of the raid club.

"Hey Carrie, what's up?" Tobias asked.

"There's something I have to tell you guys" Carrie said seriously.

(Near the park)

Nicole and Denise were sitting outside in the park talking, and Nicole had finally brought up the gumball matter.

"And then after I slapped him, I sort of kicked him out" Nicole finished.

"So, I hit my kids all the time, makes them think" Denise said then drank from her beer bottle.

"Denise, no one should hit their kids, and I shouldn't have hit gumball so hard, or kicked him out for something stupid" Nicole said then lowered her head in guilt.

"But your mom hit you" Denise said.

"She spanked me, but never hit me, and even spanking gumball would be wrong" Nicole argued.

"Why would it be wrong if your mom spanked you?" Denise asked.

"Because it's different for me and gumball" Nicole said.

"Different how?" Denise asked.

"Well you see when gumball was 4, he went to the park with telling me or his father, and I was so worried and I spanked him" Nicole said.

**(Flash back)**

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, mommy please stop it" gumball cried._

"_NO, not until you apologize" Nicole screamed as she spanked gumball with her belt._

**(End of flash back)**

"I wanted gumball to learn his lesson, but hearing him scream and cry like that traumatized me, especially after what he said" Nicole said.

"What he say?" Denise asked.

"He said the reason he didn't say anything was because he saw me and his father were very busy, and he didn't want to bother us. I was so wrong to spank him like that, so I promised myself to only spank gumball as a last resort, but then when he was six something happened" Nicole explained.

**(Flash back)**

_Gumball and Nicole were just returning home from a nice day at the carnival, when something happened; gumball felt hot._

_Gumball had decide to take is fish Darwin, that he won at the carnival and put him in a plastic bag and then dumped the water all over him._

"_GUMBALLLLLLLLLLL" Nicole screamed at what gumball did. He had dumped the water on not just him, but her important work papers._

"_I'm sorry" gumball whimpered. He was now shaking._

**(End of flash back)**

"I know gumball didn't mean it, and I know he did it because he was hot, but those papers were very important, and I couldn't control myself, and then I took him inside, I took off my belt and started to spank him" Nicole explained.

**(Flash back)**

"_OOOOOWWWWW, mommy, I'm so sorry" gumball cried in pain._

"_NOT THIS TIME GUMBALL. I told you to hold the fish bowl. I TOLD YOU" Nicole screamed as she spanked gumball with her belt then Richard walk in._

"_Okay Nicole, that's enough" Richard said try to stop Nicole._

"_Don't try and stop me Richard, he needs this" Nicole said and started spanking gumball even harder which made him cry bloody murder._

"_Nicole, do you really want to be responsible for that" Richard said pointing to gumball. Nicole looked at gumball and she saw that he looked at her like they weren't even related. She dropped the belt and let go of gumball._

"_G-gumball, you're dismissed" Nicole said in a guilty tone._

"_Mom, I'm so sorry" gumball cried wiping his tears with one arm, and rubbing his very sore and possible bruised bottom with the other._

"_I know you are sweetie" Nicole said still guilty._

"_I'm very sorry" gumball cried still rubbing._

"_I know, just go to your room for now" Nicole said._

"_I very, very so- gumball began but was cut off by his mom._

"_JUST GO" Nicole screamed._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" gumball said over again has he ran upstairs still crying into one arm and rubbing with the other._

_Nicole fell on her knees in guilt, and Richard tried to hold her._

"_I'm so sorry" Richard Nicole said almost to the point of tears._

**(End of flash back)**

"I know I shouldn't have spanked him like that, I know he didn't mean it, and I just couldn't believe I would spank such an innocent child like that, and so on that day I made a promise that I would never have gumball cry by my hand ever again" Nicole explained.

"But I'm guessing it didn't stop there" Denise said.

"Your right. You see when gumball was 7 and Darwin was 5, they saw that I wasn't home from work at the time I said I would be, and they got frantic and called the police" Nicole explained.

"The police?" Denise asked.

"Yes, and when the police realized I was still at work, they had to give me a strike for gumball and Darwin calling in a false report, and I got so angry, and I broke my promise" Nicole said not wanting to finish.

"And you wound up spanking them again" Denise said finishing for Nicole

"I was more like a beating, because after I was done with them, their butts were badly bruised and they couldn't sit down for weeks, and the worst part is they didn't talk to me for months after that" Nicole said with her head down.

"I'm sorry" Denise said feeling bad for Nicole.

"And so whenever I lay a hand on my kids, I'm reminded of that, and I think gumball is too. That's why he was so mad at me aside from kicking him out, and that's why he is still mad at me" Nicole explained.

"Nicole, I get it, but you have to lay the law down with your children" Denise explained.

"Speaking of which, I noticed Jamie had some bruises on her yesterday, mind telling me why" Nicole said looking at Denise with shame.

"She deserves it. She's an awful girl" Denise said defending herself.

"No child deserves that, Plus Denise, what if one of these days, Jamie will get so pissed at you hitting her that she turns around and hits you?" Nicole said remembering what gumball did to her.

"If my kids even so much as raises a hand to me, they'll be lucky to have any teeth left" Denise said.

"Also Denise, why was your daughter home yesterday?" Nicole asked trying to change the subject.

"She got suspended from school just for yesterday, but I grounded her" Denise said.

"So you slapped her and grounded her?" Nicole asked.

"Yes" Denise said.

"Denise you shouldn't have grounded her if you slapped her" Nicole said.

"What do you mean?" Denise asked.

"You see Denise, not only did I not have the right to kick gumball out, but I shouldn't have punished him at all after I slapped him" Nicole said.

"You see, since I slapped gumball, he went from being the bad guy to the victim, and as everyone knows, you shouldn't punish the victim. That's why I shouldn't have punished him at all after I slapped him" Nicole explained.

"So what, I should try and apologize to here and unground her?" Denise asked.

"Yes, since slapping her was probable punishment enough" Nicole said.

"Nicole just because you had problems with your kids doesn't mean I do" Denise said.

"It's wrong to do that, and doing that is what makes her the type I don't want around gumball" Nicole said.

"How dare you say that about my girl" Denise said angry.

"You said it yourself, she's an awful girl" Nicole said.

"But she's still my girl, Nicole" Denise said then thought for a minute.

"Maybe I do hit her too hard, and to often" Denise said ashamed.

"And" Nicole said.

"And I guess I shouldn't punish her after hitting her" Denise said.

"You see Denise" Nicole said

"Look, I agree that you need to lay down the law when your child won't listen, but there is such a thing as laying down the law to severely" Nicole explained.

"I guess" Denise said.

"Look Denise, if you don't stop hitting your daughter, she'll wind up hating you in the future" Nicole explained.

"I think I'm already too late" Denise said.

"No you're not. Your daughter loves you" Nicole said trying to career Denise up.

"How do you know?" Denise asked.

"One, because I know no child this young can hate their parents" Nicole said.

"and two, Because before gumball ran away, he told me that you're a better mother then I'm because you listen to your kids when they mess up and give them a fair reasonable punishment aside from the slapping. Now I assume he never met you, the only way he got that info was if Jamie told him" Nicole explained,

"She really said that?" Denise asked.

"Yes she did, you see Denise your daughter loves you. I mean even when I and my mom fought, I never had any hatred toward her" Nicole explained.

"So there's a chance to save my family" Denise exclaimed a little happy.

"Yes, but only if you change now, otherwise she hate you in the future like gumball hates me now" Nicole explained.

"But I thought you said no child this young could hate their parents?" Denise questioned.

"I did say that, but I also said it's different for me and gumball" Nicole said then put her head down in shame.

"Look I better get back to work, I'll see you tomorrow, same time and place" Nicole said then left.

"Okay, bye" Denise said sensing Nicole's pain.

(At school)

The raid club were preparing for tomorrow night's meeting.

"I can't believe brown is at it again" Jamie said angry.

"Well, what you expect, he's a jackass" gumball said.

"Oh big time. Now according to the leader, we have to replace the fake folders with copies of the real ones, which rocky will do, and Carrie has to keep an eye on brown" Jamie explained to gumball.

"And why do we have to switch the folders tonight, and not tomorrow right after school before the meeting?" gumball asked.

"Because, brown might spend time preparing for the meeting tomorrow, so tonight is better" Jamie explained.

"Okay, but why do we have to stop him from kicking Darwin and anais out of school?" gumball asked annoyed.

"Because, even though there dicks, the raid club can't allow brown to wrongfully convict anyone, no matter who they are, even if there not part of raid" Jamie explained.

"Fine, and one more thing, who is the leader?" gumball asked.

"He's the person who leads not just the raid club, but all clubs associated with the raid club" Jamie explained.

"And how do you become the leader?" gumball asked.

"You are picked be the previous leader on the day the previous leader graduates" Jamie explained.

"Really, so is the current leader graduating this year?" gumball asked.

"Yup" Jamie said.

Just then, rocky came in the raid clubs room.

"I have copies of the real files" rocky said then hand them to Jamie and gumball.

"Thanks rocky" Jamie said taking the files.

"I can't believe I have to save Darwin and anais" gumball said annoyed.

"I can't believe brown would try to get rid of my sister" Jamie said annoyed as well.

"I didn't know your sister went here" gumball said surprised.

"She's in the part of school that's for elementary kids" Jamie explained.

"Oh that makes sense" gumball said.

"Enough talk, lets plan for tonight's sabotage" Tobias said then everyone started planning.

-Later that night-

Jamie had gone back to the mansion with gumball.

"Men, I can't believe brown is so much of a dick" Jamie said snuggling close to gumball.

"Yeah I know" gumball said holding Jamie while flipping through channels.

Just then, the duo heard a knock at the door.

"That's probably rocky" gumball said getting up to answer the door.

As soon as gumball opened the door, he saw it was rocky.

"He rocky, do you have it?" gumball asked.

"Yup, here" rocky said handing gumball the fake folders.

"Excellent, and you made sure to put the copies of the real ones in their place right?" gumball asked.

"Yup, and don't worry, those are the only copies of the fake files, I checked the whole school" rocky explained.

"Thanks rocky" gumball said.

"No problem" rocky said then handed gumball a small device.

"What's this?" gumball asked.

"It's a voice changer, you can use it to make you voice sound like anyone else's" rocky explained.

"And why would we need this?" Jamie asked getting off the couch and joining gumball near the door.

"Well you see, you can disguise your voices as browns, call your parents, and tell them the meetings off" rocky explained.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Because this battle is between us and brown, no one else" rocky explained.

"Okay, but how did you make this?" gumball asked.

"We had bobert make it, then we erased his memories" rocky explained.

"Well I better go, bye" rocky said then left.

"Bye" Jamie and gumball said as rocky left.

"Well I better get home too gumball" Jamie said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" gumball said kissing Jamie then Jamie left.

-20 minutes later at Jamie's house-

Jamie arrived at her house and head to the back to find the latter and use it sneak back into her room.

"Damn, where is it?" Jamie said annoyed.

"I bet kira or princess took it so I couldn't sneak back in" Jamie said angry then head to the front.

"Well moms to drunk off her ass to notice me sneak back in anyway" Jamie said then opened the front door and walked in.

"Hello Jamie" Denise said.

"Mom?" Jamie asked surprised.


	9. Chapter 9: Denise's change & browns loss

"I see you snuck out" Denise said a little annoyed.

"Yeah well…" Jamie said nervous. She thought her mom would hit her again.

"Look I don't have time to hear your excuse, just go to bed and well talk about it when you get home from school tomorrow" Denise said.

"Okay" Jamie said a little scared but head up to her room and closed the door.

"Oh man, that was close, but I wonder why she let me of so easy" Jamie thought confused.

"Well I shouldn't think about that, I have a lot to do tomorrow" Jamie said then went to bed.

(In Nicole's dreams)

"_Huh, where am I?" Nicole asked confused._

"_The morgue" a voice from behind came. Nicole turns around and sees its Richard and beside him where Darwin and anais._

"_Why are we here?" Nicole asked still confused._

"_Look" Richard said pointing to a table. Nicole turned and saw a table, and on the table a body covered by sheets._

"_What is that?" Nicole asked nervous._

_A doctor came out from the shadows and put his hands on the blanket and began to remove it slowly. Once fully removed, Nicole saw something she wished she hadn't… gumballs corpse._

"_No, this can't be" Nicole said falling on her knees._

"_It is, and it's your entire fault" Richard said then disappeared._

"_Yeah, my best friend is gone thanks to you" Darwin said then disappeared as well._

"_You took away my big brother" anais cried then also disappeared._

"_No, I didn't mean it" Nicole said as she started to cry._

"_Please god, bring him back, I'm sorry" Nicole cried._

(In the real world)

Nicole woke up in terror.

"Oh thank god, it was just a dream" Nicole said then remember something and rushed to gumballs room.

As soon as she reached the room, Nicole opened the door and saw gumball wasn't there.

"That's right, I kicked him out" Nicole said then feel on her knees next to gumballs bed and began to cry which woke up Darwin and anais.

Darwin and anais saw their mom crying on her knees with her face buried in gumballs bed. The duo where angry with her for what she did, but they knew she was sorry.

Anais got out of bed and went to her mom's side and held her while crying a little herself. Darwin got out of his fishbowl and did the same thing.

(At Elmore sea)

Rachel and Tobias were driving their family's boat out to the middle of Elmore Sea.

"Okay were here" Rachel told Tobias.

"Good, now let's get rid of this thing"" Tobias said holding up the fake corpse.

"We have to strap the bomb to it first" Rachel said getting the bomb and strapping it to the corpse.

"Now let's set it" Tobias said setting the bomb to explode in 6 hours.

"Okay, now through it overboard" Rachel said then Tobias through the corpse overboard. The duo watched as it sank to the bottom.

"Now let's get out of here" Tobias said and Rachel drove the boat home.

(4 hours later at school)

Gumball was eating his lunch when Tobias walked by.

"Hey max" Tobias said not wanting to blow gumballs cover.

"Hey Tobias, what's up?" gumball asked.

"Me and Rachel took care of that thing for you" Tobias said.

"What thing?" gumball asked confused.

"The corpse thing" Tobias said.

"Oh that, thanks" gumball said.

"No problem" Tobias said.

"I think we should have a party to night at the mansion" gumball said.

"Why?" Tobias asked.

"Because it's a special occasion, we screwed with brown and we made my death official, so I think all that calls for a celebration" gumball explained.

"Okay, I guess" Tobias said still unsure.

"Look, just tell the raid club about it, then you, me, Rachel, and Jamie will get the house ready" gumball said.

"Okay" Tobias agreed.

(At Elmore park)

Nicole was waiting patiently for Denise by the table they sat at.

"Hey Nicole" Denise called.

"Hey Denise" Nicole said.

"Nicole I need to ask you something" Denise said.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Well you said that I grounding Jamie after slapping her was wrong" Denise stated.

"Yes" Nicole said.

"Well she snuck out last night and I caught her in the act, but I didn't punish her yet, because I want your opinion on what to do" Denise explained.

"Well if she snuck out, she would normally have to be punished, but because you were wrong to punish her to begin with, she shouldn't be punished" Nicole explained.

"Yeah, I thought so" Denise said.

"So I guess you're taking my advice and are deciding to change?" Nicole asked.

"yes I am, I'm already planning on cleaning myself up along with the house, then when the get home, I'll tell them what's happening and I'm going to unground Jamie" Denise explained.

"Denise, I had a dream last night" Nicole said.

"What kind of dream?" Denise asked.

"Well I was down in the hospital morgue, and on the autopsy table was a body covered with a blanket" Nicole said not wanting to talk about it.

"And what happened after that?" Denise asked.

"I took a doctor came into the room, removed the blanket, and the body on the table turned out to be …gumball" Nicole said wanting to vomit at the thought.

"Gumball?" Denise said.

"Yes, that dream was telling me what I did to gumball, and that I killed him" Nicole said her hands now shaking.

"What are you talking about?" Denise asked confused.

"Denise, gumball didn't just run away, he killed himself" Nicole said.

"What?" Denise said shocked.

"You see, after he ran away, we looked for him but didn't find him till Sunday night, but he was at Elmore peak trying to jump off. He wanted to end his life because he thought we didn't love him, we tried to stop him but as I was holding onto him, he took out a knife and stabbed me in the hand forcing me to let go" Nicole explained showing Denise her bandaged hand.

"Oh my god and he died?" Denise asked concerned

"Well the police didn't find the body yet, but I don't anyone could have survived a fall like that, especially if they wanted to commit suicide" Nicole explained as tears dropped down her face.

"But if the body was never found, then there's still a chance he's alive" Denise said trying to cheer Nicole up.

"But I'm a bad mom, that's proof he's dead" Nicole said as some tears dropped from her face.

"Nicole dear" Denise said feeling sorry for Nicole.

"There are some people who look at me and say I'm a good mom, because I let my kids believe what they want to, I give them as much space as possible so they can live their own lives, and because I work hard for them…but those people are wrong. All that stuff is just the gravy" Nicole explained.

"What do you mean?" Denise asked curious.

"a good mom is someone who listens to your problems when you're in trouble, someone who doesn't push you so hard to do something, always asks your side of the story when you're in trouble, is someone who when makes a mistake apologizes to her children, and is someone who doesn't punish you so seriously as slapping you or kicking you out" Nicole explained to Denise then continued.

"All of that stuff is the mash potatoes, and everything else is just the gravy" Nicole said.

"In other words, the mash potatoes are the important things, and the gravy is the things that aren't so important?" Denise asked.

"Correct" Nicole said.

"So Denise, despite what you did, your still a better mom, then me, but you still need to change" Nicole said still crying.

"Nicole please" Denise said wanting to stop her friend from putting herself down.

"But I am a bad mother, and this conforms it" Nicole said showing Denise her check.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Denise asked shocked.

"Right before gumball ran away, he clawed/slapped me" Nicole said.

"clawed/slapped?" Denise asked confused.

"It's getting clawed in in the face and being slapped at the same time" Nicole explained.

"Why didn't I notice it before?" Denise asked.

"Because, I was covering it with my fur" Nicole explained.

"I can't believe your son did that to you" Denise said shocked.

"I told you before that if you don't stop hitting your kids, one day they'll hit you" Nicole said.

"I tried everything Denise, but I couldn't stop hurting my son" Nicole said

"I tired anger management but that didn't help because they tricked me" Nicole said.

"What do you mean tricked you?" Denise asked curious.

"After I had spanked gumball for ruining my paper work, I started going to anger management and after telling my story, they therapist gave me these pills that reduce anger. I had tried them and they seemed to work but then I spanked gumball and Darwin for calling the police and that when I realized these pills are not what they appear" Nicole explained.

"What were they?" Denise asked.

"Well I went back to the therapist to complain and he told me the pills he gave me were sugar water pills, in other words a fake drug" Nicole explained.

"A fake drug" Denise asked.

"yes, you see the therapist said that he gave me these pills and wanted me to believe they were working, that way if I believe that work then they will work" Nicole explained.

"So he lied to you?" Denise asked.

"Yes, and I wanted to sue him for it, but he said that I can't because what he did was a legitimate practice called deception therapy" Nicole explained.

"Deception therapy?" Denise asked.

"It's a practice that a lot of therapist's use of their patience's, and because it's legit, I can't sue him for it" Nicole explained.

"That sucks" Denise said annoyed.

"That's why I go to the anger club at school, because they can't use that trick on me" Nicole said then looked down depressed.

"What's wrong?" Denise asked.

"Well, the reason this all started was because I tried to force gumball to join a club at his school" Nicole said.

"What do you mean?" Denise asked confused.

"If I didn't try to force him to join a club then he wouldn't have gotten angry at me, he wouldn't have taken it out on Darwin or anais, I wouldn't have slapped him, and I wouldn't have kicked him out. Basically it's my entire fault" Nicole explained.

"and even if it wasn't mine and it was gumballs fault, I still had not right to make him join a club if he didn't want too, I still shouldn't have slapped him, and I still shouldn't have kicked him out" Nicole finished.

"Just out of curiosity, why were you so bend on making him join a club?" Denise asked curious.

"the reason I wanted to get him into the spirit of join a club, so that when they had club day at school, we could go as a family since me, Richard, Darwin, and anais already had one" Nicole explained.

"But it failed, and ended up tearing this family apart instead, because I was always so hard on him getting into a club. This is all because I tried to hold it in" Nicole said.

"After the incident with gumball and Darwin calling the police, I tried holding my anger back and let it out in small doses. That's what I have been doing for the past 5 years" Nicole explained.

"But I'm guessing that didn't work either" Denise said.

"yes, because my anger kept getting build up which each passing day, and I didn't let it out big enough, it got to the point where it just exploded after 5 years" Nicole explained.

"5 years? So your saying that it was that buildup of anger that made you hit gumball?" Denise asked.

"Yes, well to be more accurate, it made me be too strict with him on joining a club, made me hit him, and made me kick him out" Nicole explained.

"So that explains it" Denise said.

"yes it does, and I believe it's what caused me to somehow feel guilty enough about hitting gumball, and somehow angry enough to still kick him out after what I did to him, and make me not feel regret for it for almost a day" Nicole explained then lowered her head.

"What's wrong Nicole?" Denise asked concerned.

"No matter how much I realize how wrong I was, it won't bring gumball back, nothing will" Nicole said then began to cry.

"Nicole, you can't give up. You have to keep believing he's alive, otherwise you truly are a bad mother" Denise said trying to help her friend.

"You sure?" Nicole asked.

"Yes I am" Denise said.

"Okay I'll try" Nicole said wiping the tears from her eyes.

(At Elmore sea)

A portal guard was patrolling Elmore Sea for any sighs of gumballs corpse.

"Man I really hope the kids not dead" the portal guard said.

*Explosion*

"What the hell was that?" the portal guard said and went to check it out.

"Oh dear god" the portal guard said noticing the burned corpse floating in the water.

(Nighttime at the mansion)

"Okay gumball, it's an hour before the meeting, its time" Jamie said.

"okay then, you use the voice disguiser first to sound like brown and call my mom to tell her the meeting is off" Gumball said giving Jamie the voice disguiser and his phone number.

(At the Watterson's)

Nicole was thinking about her talk with Denise today. She wanted to believe gumball was alive, but even if he is, that doesn't mean everything will go back to normal right away.

"_Even if he's found, he may not want to come home. Even if he does, he may not want to spend time with his family. Even if he does, he may not want to stop being involved with the raid club"_ Nicole thought. These are all thoughts that rushed through her head. She knew even if gumball was found alive, it would be a long time before the family was back to normal.

Just then, Nicole heard the phone ring and went to answer it.

"Hello Mrs. Watterson, Mr. Brown. I just called to tell you the meeting for tonight has been canceled" Jamie said sounding like brown.

"Really? Why?" Nicole asked confused.

"Because we found evidence that proofs your son and Jamie are innocent of the crimes I was committing him of" Jamie said.

"Well that's a relief, thanks for calling" Nicole said.

"My pleasure, now I must call Mrs. Elist to tell her the same thing, bye" Jamie said then hung up.

(At the mansion)

"That was awesome Jamie, now it's my turn" gumball said taking the voice disguiser.

"Okay, here's my number" Jamie said giving gumball her number.

(At Jamie's house)

Jamie's sister's kira and princess where sitting on the couch watching TV. Kira had something on her mind.

"You know princess, mom shore has been acting weird lately" kira said.

"Weird how?" princess asked.

"Well for one she clean the whole house and herself up" kira said.

"Yeah, mommy looks really pretty now" princess said.

"And she's been acting nice to us, which is unusual" kira said.

"Well she's always been nice to me, just not to you or Jamie" princess corrected.

"Yeah, well the point is she's been acting to nice" kira said,

"And she also said she wants to talk to us about something important when Jamie gets back" princess said,

"Yeah, that sets uneasy with me" kira said not trusting her mom. Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Denise coming into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Yes?" Denise asked.

"Yes Mrs. Elist, this Mr. Brown. I just wanted to tell you that the meeting for tonight has been canceled" gumball said sounding like brown.

"Really? Why?" Denise asked.

"Because I found proof that excuses your daughter and gumball from the actions I was accusing them of" gumball said.

"Oh, that's good" Denise said relieved.

"Yes, well I have to go now, and don't worry, I already call Mrs. Watterson and told her the same thing. Bye" gumball said then hung up.

(At the mansion)

"Well we did it, and now we just have to wait for the meeting to start and then everything will be complete.

-1 hour later- (at the meeting)

"Well brown what's the reason you called this meeting" the superintendent said.

"Ah yes the reason, I just think we should wait for the Watterson's and Elists to show up before I give the reason" brown said grinning.

(At the mansion)

The entire raid cub community was at the mansion for what was about to be the best night of their lives.

"Okay everyone, listen up" don the raid leader said.

"As you know, brown is a douche, correct?" don said.

"Yes" everyone said.

"And just when we thought he couldn't become anymore of a douche, he seemed to prove us wrong" don said.

"You see, he has tried to do something that awful, the very thing that started the raid, falsely kick out a peer of ours, 2 to be exact" don said.

"boooooooooooo" everyone shouted.

"Yes I know, I'm just as pissed as you are, but don't worry, this time where going to stop him" don said.

"You see, the other reason the raid club was formed was to prevent something like that from ever happening again, and that's what we did. Now we will watch browns defeat of this tv screen thanks to the mini camera's I had installed in his office not too long ago" don explained.

"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everyone shouted.

"Now let's sit back and enjoy the show" don said and turned the TV on.

(On screen)

"Brown, it's been almost 20 minutes, where are the others" the superintendent said getting impatient.

"I don't know they should be here by now sir" brown said getting worried.

"Well there not" the superintendent said.

"Okay, we I'll give them a call" brown said then began to dial, but couldn't get through.

"The lines dead" brown said.

(In the living room)

"That was my doing" don said.

"And the best parts coming up" don said.

(On screen)

"Well brown, if you can't get a hold of them then I'm leaving" the superintendent said then began to leave.

"sir wait" brown said then started to hear a recording.

"Well Mr. Small, the raid club has become quit a problem, haven't they" brown said.

"Well yeah I guess" small said.

"What does that mean?" brown asked.

"I mean maybe I did overreact to them destroying my diploma, I mean I do have hundreds of copies throughout the school, and all of them are just copies" small explained.

"Are you going soft on me small?" brown asked annoyed.

"I'm just saying, that we maybe too hard on the students, and we should try to help them" small explained.

"Well you can keep those ideas to yourself while I focus on my perfect plain" brown said evilly.

"What plain, a plan to get rid of our problems once and for all. You see at the super intendants meeting tomorrow night, with the Watterson's and Elists, I'll show the super intendant files on gumball and Jamie that say there the worst of the worst, and then they'll be out of here" brown explained.

"But, I checked there file folders, and there nothing in there that will convince the super intendant to kick them out of the school" small argued.

"That's why I'm going to make fake folders, and them say what I need them to say, after that there gone" brown explained.

"But why get rid of Darwin and anais?" small asked.

"Because if gumballs like this then, his siblings will most likely follow in his footsteps" brown said.

"And that's also why I'm getting rid of Jamie's sister, who goes to the elementary part of the school" brown said.

(In the living room)

"As you see, I had microphones in the office recording everything he said, just in case" don said and the raid community cheered.

"Brown, you kind telling me what that was" the superintendent said angry.

"Uh well, it's a misunderstanding" brown said.

"Yeah sure" the superintendent said.

"All I know is this meeting is not only canceled, but you earned yourself a 2nd strike" the superintendent said pissed.

"What, but sir" brown pleaded.

"Don't but sir me, I'm leaving" the superintendent said then exited browns office. After exiting the office the superintendent walked down the hall, out of the school, got in his car and left.

"I don't understand how this happened" brown said defeated.

"Don't worry sir, well get the next time" small said trying to cheer brown up.

"There is no next time, the won, I'm screwed" brown said then put his head down on his desk. Small decided to leave not wanting to see his boss like this.

(The living room)

"And that's how you take down brown" don said and everyone cheered.

"Now to celebrate this special occasion, let's party" don said and again everyone cheered. Everyone began to party.

(At the Watterson's)

Nicole was sitting on the couch beside Richard watching TV when they heard a knock at the door. Nicole went to answer it and saw it was the donut cop.

"Yes, can I help you?" Nicole asked.

"Yes ma'am, I need to talk to you about your son" the donut cop said.

"About gumball, what about gumball, did you hear anything about him?" Nicole asked. The commotion got Richard up and Darwin and anais come down the stairs.

"Huh, maybe we should talk about this outside" the donut cop said.

"No, if it's about gumball you'll tell it to all of us" Nicole argued.

"Well, a patrol guard found what appeared to be the burned corpse of a young feline in the ocean today. We believe that the body was dead for several days, then it one of the undetonated mines in the ocean, since that ocean use to be a battle field long ago" the donut cop explained.

The Watterson's stood there in shock

"But, you haven't conformed its gumball yet right?" Nicole asked wanting him to say it wasn't him.

"well the body was to burnt to do DNA on, but the teeth even though they were in bad condition, we were able to pull the dental records and…" the donut cop pulsed.

"And what?" Nicole asked nervous.

"I'm sorry, but the dental records show that it is gumball Watterson we found. I'm sorry, but your son is gone" the donut cop said.

The Watterson's all dropped to their knees and after a few seconds, began to cry uncontrollably. The donut cop closed the door behind him and left not wanting to see anymore.

"I think that was the hardest thing I ever did" the donut cop said then got in this police car and left.

-Hours later- (at the mansion)

The entire raid community was having a blast. Not only did they blow a devastating impact to their enemy, but also, gumball was now forever free from his old family and his old life.

"Hey Jamie, come with me a second" gumball said then took Jamie upstairs to his bedroom.

"What are we doing up her?" Jamie asked.

"It's time" gumball said.

"Time for what?" Jamie asked.

"It's the special occasion I was talking about" gumball said.

"You mean" Jamie started.

"Yup, where now going to have sex" gumball said.

"Oh gumball I'm so happy" Jamie said.

"So how should we start?" Jamie asked.

"Well since I won the bed the other night, we should start with my blow job" gumball said.

"Okay" Jamie said.

Gumball sat of the bed and him and Jamie began kissing. During the kissing, Jamie began to undo gumballs pants. She felt his crouch bulge through the underwear.

Gumball feeling Jamie's hand on his crouch made him even aroused. The duo stopped kissing and Jamie went down to were gumballs crouch was. She started liking his dick through his underwear.

"Oh god Jamie, you're so good" gumball said enjoying the pleasure she was giving him.

Jamie kept licking for a while, then completely removed gumballs pants and took of his underwear and through them across the floor. She then started licking his bare dick.

"Oh god yes" gumball said as Jamie licked him good.

Jamie kept on licking for a few more minutes then began to suck gumballs dick. Gumball moaned as Jamie sucked his dick. His felt more and more pleasure with each suck.

"Oh Jamie, please let me deep throat you" gumball asked as he Jamie sucked. She stopped for a second to respond.

"Sure" Jamie said.

Gumball stood up, took Jamie's had, and started to deep throat her. Jamie continued to suck on gumballs dick as gumball plowed her throat. Gumball was almost at his breaking point.

"Jamie, I can't take anymore, I'm going to come" gumball said at his breaking point. Jamie sucked harder and faster to make it more pleasurable for gumball. Unable to take anymore, gumball unleashed his load into Jamie's mouth and throat.

"Oh I'm Cumming, I'm Cumming" gumball said as his load continued to shot out in Jamie's mouth and down her throat. Jamie took in all the semen gumball had. After a while, the orgasm stopped and gumball pulled his dick out of Jamie's mouth.

"That was amazing" gumball said then sat back down on the bed. He was exhausted from the encounter him and Jamie just shared. Jamie got up and kissed gumball on the mouth.

"Now it's your turn to lick me" Jamie said panting.


	10. Chapter 10: gumballs identity revealed

"Okay, I'll lick you" gumball said and began licking Jamie. Jamie moaned as gumball licked her pussy. Gumball licked her in a circular motion which made her moan even more.

Jamie was in heaven, she couldn't believe this was really happening. Not only was she being licked at 13, but she was being licked by someone she never imagined, gumball the guy she always picked on.

"Oh gumball, keep it up" Jamie said on the verge of an orgasm. She had never felt so much pleasure, even when she masturbated.

"Oh god, I'm going to come" Jamie said then had the most powerful orgasm of her young life. Gumball continued to lick until he got ever last inch of her come.

"That was amazing" Jamie said trying to stand,

"I hope you liked it, because now it's time for the main course" gumball said.

"You mean?" Jamie asked.

"Yup, it's time for sex" gumball said then took off the rest of his cloths, and so did Jamie.

"So how should we do this?" Jamie asked completely naked.

"Well I guess I should lie down on the bed and you should… you know" gumball said a little nervous.

"Okay" Jamie said then gumball lied down on the bed. Jamie was wasted no time and climbed on top him.

"You ready?" Jamie asked.

"Do it" gumball said then Jamie descended her pussy onto gumballs dick. The both moaned as there privets made contact. Jamie started going humping up and down and gumballs member.

Jamie was humping up and down, left and right feeling so much pleasure. She couldn't believe this was happening; she was going to lose her virginity.

Gumball was enjoying himself as well. He had never thought we would lose his virginity this young and to Jamie no less, though he has thought about it.

"Oh god, Jamie I'm Cumming" gumball said about to orgasm.

"Same here" Jamie said on the verge of an orgasm herself.

With one last hump, the duo came. Gumballs semen shot out and entered Jamie's pussy, while Jamie came all over gumballs dick. The duo knew what just happened to them, they couldn't believe it, but it happened. They had sex.

"That was amazing" Jamie said lying limb on top of gumball.

"Yes it was" gumball said breathing heavy.

After a few more seconds of panting Jamie sat up.

"Want to go again" gumball asked Jamie.

"So much" Jamie said as she and gumball change positions. This time, Jamie was on the bed on all fours.

"Alright, doggy style position" gumball said excided then positioned his dick near Jamie's pussy, shoved it in, and began to fuck her again.

"Oh god yes" Jamie said as gumball fucked her good. Gumball was humping her really hard. His pelvis slapping against her ass be a good sound.

"Oh Jamie, you're so tight" gumball said enjoying the tightness of his girlfriend's pussy. Gumball always thought of fucking a girl this way was the most pleasurable.

"Oh gumball, I'm going to cum" Jamie said as she was close to climax.

"Me too" gumball said near orgasm as well.

"Please come in me as much as you want" Jamie said wanting gumballs cum again.

"Here I come, I'm Cumming" gumball said again unleashing his load inside Jamie.

"Yes, me too" Jamie said she came all over gumball dick. The duo kept orgasming for a few more seconds before it finally stopped. Gumball pulled out of Jamie.

"Oh god, it's just as good the second time around" Jamie said panting.

"No shit" gumball said panting as well.

"I'm almost exhausted, I think I'm good enough for one more go" gumball said sitting up.

"Okay, how should we do it this time?" Jamie asked.

"Lay on the bed on you back and I'll get on top of you and fuck you" gumball explained.

"Oh god, I you'll be on top of me. I love it" Jamie said lying down and spreading her legs.

"You ready?" gumball asked positioning his dick near Jamie's opening.

"Do it" Jamie said and immediately, gumball shoved his dick in her pussy and began to fuck her again.

"Oh gumball, you're so good" Jamie said as gumball fucked her.

"And so are you" gumball said fucking Jamie.

The duo continued to fuck. The two loved each other more than anything. This wasn't just sex, it was love.

"Gumball, I love you so much" Jamie said.

"I love you too Jamie" gumball said.

Then almost in an instant, the duo came.

"Oh gumball, I'm Cumming" Jamie said coming all over gumballs dick.

"Me too, here it is" gumball said Cumming inside Jamie.

After their orgasm, the duo separated and lay silently on the bed.

"I love you gumball" Jamie said.

"I love you Jamie" gumball said.

The duo then got under the covers and fell asleep.

(At small's house)

"Well looks likes I didn't have to use this after all" small said opening the brief case he had brought to the meeting. Inside where the actual files on gumballs and Jamie's families. He had planned on showing them to the superintendent and proves brown a fraud, but it seems it didn't come to that.

"I guess the raid club is and always will be one step ahead of brown" small said.

(At Jamie's house)

Denise was sitting on the couch holding kira and princess asleep in her arms. She was waiting for Jamie to come home, but she never did.

"Where could she be?" Denise asked worried.

"Maybe I really am too late to change our family back and she ran away like gumball did" Denise said in a sad tone.

(At the Watterson's)

Nicole was on the couch crying over what the donut cop told her a few hours ago. She just couldn't believe gumball was gone, and worst, it was all her fault.

"God, I'm sorry, please bring him back" Nicole cried bringing her knees close to her chest.

-Richards and Nicole's bedroom-

Richard was sitting on his bed crying into his hands. He couldn't but feel that's all he could do after what he was told.

"Gumball, I'm so sorry, please forgive and come back" Richard said crying even more.

-Darwin's and anais's room-

Darwin was sitting on the floor next to gumballs bed while anais was sitting on gumballs bed holding her daisy doll.

"I thought you lost the doll?" Darwin asked breaking the silence.

"It's the one gumball made for me that time he lost my daisy doll to Tina. Even though he brought me another one, I still hung on to this" anais explained holding the doll close to her chest and began to cry.

Darwin began to cry as well over the fact that because of them, there brother was gone…forever.

"We don't deserve to continue our lives with him" anais said.

"Are you saying we should commit suicide?" Darwin asked.

"No, but we will no longer continue to live our lives, because we don't deserve to" anais explained.

"So I guess that means we aren't going to school anymore?" Darwin asked.

"Pretty much. Having a life means having an education, and since we don't want to have a life, we can't have an education" anais explained.

-The next morning- (at the mansion)

Gumball was lying naked in bed next to Jamie. The duo was extremely exhausted after their night of love making. Just then, gumball woke up from his little cat nap.

"Oh man, what time is it?" gumball said starching. He then noticed his nude girlfriend next to him.

"Oh yeah, man last night was fun" gumball said referring to him and Jamie having sex. Gumball then head down stairs nude and saw the house was empty.

"I guess everyone must have gone home last night" gumball said.

"Well not everyone" gumball said referring to Jamie. Gumball noticed that the house was completely spotless.

"Um, I thought people would have made this place a mess after the party last night" gumball said then headed in the kitchen to get some water.

As gumball drank the water, he saw Jamie come into the kitchen naked.

"Hey gumball" Jamie said still a little sleepy.

"Hey Jamie" gumball said getting stiff at the view of his girlfriend's nude form.

"So why are you naked?" gumball asked.

"I because we had sex last night" Jamie said.

"No, I mean why didn't you put on some clothes on before coming down?" gumball asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Jamie responded.

"I didn't put clothes on, because I figured you and me were the only ones left in the house" gumball explained.

"Well that's my answer too" Jamie said.

"Well then, I guess I have to come up with a new house rule" gumball said.

"What rule is that?" Jamie asked.

"Whenever it's just you and me in the house, we don't wear clothes" gumball said.

"I'm down with that" Jamie said.

"Speaking of up" gumball said moving closer to Jamie.

"I believe my dick is ready to go again" gumball said.

"Then let's go, gummy bear" Jamie said kissing gumball.

As their tongues met, gumball shoved his dick into Jamie's pussy. Jamie then hung onto gumball for dear life as the fucked standing up.

"Oh god, it's so good" Jamie said her head beside gumballs.

"I knew you'd like it" gumball said as he continued to fuck Jamie.

Jamie was getting wetter and wetter with each fuck gumball gave her, and gumballs dick was starting to throb. Jamie felt this and knew he was about to come, but before he did, he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Jamie asked.

"I just thought maybe we should continue this in the shower" gumball said.

"Oh god yes" Jamie said then rapped her legs around gumballs back so he could carry her. Gumball then head to the shower carrying Jamie with his dick still inside her.

Once in the shower, the fucking continued. Jamie still had her arms and legs rapped around gumball. Jamie felt gumball throb again.

"Oh god, Jamie I'm Cumming" gumball said about to unleash his load.

"Do it, cum as hard and as much as you want" Jamie said wanting gumballs semen inside her.

"Ah, here it comes" gumball said unable to hold out anymore unleashed his load in side Jamie.

"Oh god yes" Jamie said as gumball came inside her and she orgasmed herself.

The orgasm last a few more seconds before gumball slid out of Jamie and Jamie let go of gumball. Both were so exhausted from what they just did that they could no longer stand, and the duo fell on their knees.

-20 minutes later-

Gumball and Jamie were now dressed and ready for school.

"Hey gumball?" Jamie asked.

"What?" gumball asked.

"I thought about what you said, and I say yes" Jamie said.

"Yes to what?" gumball asked confused.

"To me moving in with you" Jamie said.

"Oh that, you really mean it" gumball asked.

"Yes, I do" Jamie said.

"Cool" gumball said.

"It's just that, I figured since I didn't come home last night, my mom would really lay into me. Plus, I was caught the other night sneaking back in, but she didn't do anything to me, probably was going to do something to me the minute I got home the next day" Jamie explained.

"But instead of going home, you spent the night with me" gumball said.

"Yup, and it was wonderful" Jamie said.

"so you don't want to go home because you're afraid of what your mom will do to you for sneaking out, and fir not coming home last night?" gumball asked.

"Pretty much" Jamie said.

"Well I'm glad that you finally understand that she's awful" gumball said.

"I always knew, I just didn't want to leave my sisters behind" Jamie explained.

"And you are now?" gumball asked.

"No, I'll get them when the time is right, when mom isn't home and they are, of course I see kira at school, so I can just talk to her then, and then she can convince princess and then were in the clear" Jamie explained.

"Okay, then you'll be free" gumball said.

"So you'll be okay with them staying at the mansion?' Jamie asked.

"Of course I will" gumball said.

(The Watterson's house)

Richard woke up after the sleep he had. He then noticed his wife wasn't next to him.

"Uh, where's Nicol-" Richard started but then remembered what happened the previous night.

"That's right, the donut cop came and told us gumball was dead" Richard said then began to cry again.

"Gumball, I'm so sorry, sorry for being a coward and not protecting you, and for trying to blame you for my mistakes" Richard cried wanting his words to be enough to bring gumball back to life.

Richard went down stairs to see if Nicole was okay. Before heading down, he wanted to check on Darwin and anais.

He opened the door to his children's bedroom and saw Darwin sitting on the floor asleep, and anais sitting on gumballs bed asleep. Both had dry tears on their face.

"My poor children, I'm so sorry for putting you through all this" Richard said then picked up Darwin and laid him in gumballs. He then took anais and put her in a laying position as well.

"If I had been more attentive, I could have stopped you from hurting gumball, and you wouldn't have felt this pain to begin with" Richard said feeling bad for his children. Richard then headed down stairs to find his wife.

Once down stairs, Richard saw his wife wasn't on the couch.

"Nicole, where are you?" Richard called. As he was calling, he noticed a note on the fridge. He immediately read it.

-**The letter-**

_Dear family:_

_I am unable to live with myself for taking gumball away from you, so I have decide that the only to atone for what I done is to turn myself in to child protective service. I'm afraid that you will never see me again. All I have left to say is I'm so sorry for putting all of you through this, and I want to say I love you all, and gumball too. Good bye my family._

_Love Nicole! _

Richard dropped the note and feel on his knees after what he just read.

"Oh Nicole" Richard said feeling pity.

(At the park)

"_Before I turn myself in, I have to do one more thing" Nicole thought while waiting for Denise._

After a few seconds, Denise showed up.

"Hey Nicole" Denise said greeting her friend.

"Hey Denise" Nicole said.

"So why did you call me this early to talk?" Denise asked.

"Because I have to talk to you about something" Nicole said weakly.

"Are you okay?" Denise asked concerned.

"No Denise, I'm not" Nicole said.

"What happened?" Denise asked.

"The donut cop came last night and…" Nicole started.

"And what?" Denise asked.

"He said he found gumballs corpse in Elmore Sea. My son is dead" Nicole said then began to cry.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Denise asked.

-One short explanation later-

"And the dental records prove that was gumballs body that they found" Nicole explained.

"Oh Nicole dear, I'm so sorry" Denise said feeling pity for her friend.

"Be sorry for gumball not me, I did this to him" Nicole said crying.

"But you didn't mean it" Denise said.

"Even so, he's still dead and now I have to atone for what I did" Nicole said.

"What do you mean?" Denise asked.

"I'm going to turn myself in to child protective service" Nicole said.

"But Nicole, you can't do that. What about your family?" Denise asked.

"I'm afraid they'll have to continue their lives without me" Nicole said.

"Nicole please" Denise pleaded.

"I have to do this to atone for what I did" Nicole said.

"At least I was able to help you with your family problems before I go" Nicole said which made Denise sad. Denise didn't have the heart to tell Nicole that Jamie was gone.

"I have to go now, good bye Denise" Nicole said then began leave.

"Nicole wait" Denise said but was ignored and Nicole left.

-20 minutes later- (at Elmore cliff)

Nicole arrived at Elmore cliff where L was waiting for her.

"So you said you wanted to talk to me" L said.

"Yes, I would like to turn myself in to CPS" Nicole said.

"Under what charges?" L asked.

"I assume you heard about my son's death" Nicole said.

"Yes I did" L said.

"Then under the charges of everything I was accused of by my son, plus reckless homicide" Nicole said.

"Alright then, turn around and put your hands behind your back, you're under arrest" L said as Nicole turned around and cuffed her. L then put Nicole in the back of his car and they drove off.

-Hours later- (at school)

News of gumballs death had already spread throughout the school. Everyone was heartbroken over what happened to him.

"Well looks like we did it" gumball said.

"Yes we did Max Anderson" Jamie said hugging gumball.

"We stopped brown, ended my old life, and had sex. We defiantly did it" gumball said admiring all they accomplished. Just then, Jamie noticed her sister kira coming up next to her.

"Jamie, there you are" kira said having finally found Jamie.

"What is it kira?" Jamie asked annoyed.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" kira asked.

"Because I'm done" Jamie said.

"Done with what?" kira asked.

"Done with mom, I've had it with her" Jamie said.

"But Jamie" kira started but was cut off.

"Look, I'm not going back, that's the end of it" Jamie said then started to walk away with max.

"Jamie" kira said in a sad tone as she watched her sister walk away.

Once the duo were far enough away from kira, max turned to Jamie.

"I thought you said you'd take your sisters with us?" gumball asked confused.

"I did, but I want to wait tell there both alone" Jamie said.

"Okay then" gumball said.

"I guess it's just you and me until I get my sisters to live with us" Jamie said.

"I guess so" gumball said as the duo walked down the hall think about their new life together.

-6 weeks later-

Is been six weeks since gumball began his new life with his new family, the raid club, and things were going greet. The raid club didn't have much to do since the last attack on brown, and everyone was pretty much free after school. Life was truly good for gumball, but what he didn't know was that was all about to change.

Gumball was busy fucking Jamie in the shower of the girl's locker room. They had sex all over school, and made sure to do it so they wouldn't get caught.

"Oh Jamie, I think I'm Cumming" gumball said thrusting his dick in and out of Jamie's pussy.

"Please, cum in me all the way" Jamie said also feeling an orgasm coming.

"Here it comes, I'm Cumming" gumball said Cumming inside Jamie's pussy.

"Oh god yes" Jamie said orgasming herself.

After that the duo got out of the shower and put on their clothes for gym.

"That was amazing gumball" Jamie said.

"I know, but don't call me gumball in public" gumball said not wanting his identity revealed.

"Relax, were the only ones in here" gumball said then headed to gym with Jamie.

Just then, a bull walked out from behind the lockers.

"I don't believe it" the bull said.

(Browns office)

Brown was in his office doing paper work when the bull came into his office.

"Principle brown, I have something important I must tell you" the bull said.

"What is it Fred?" brown asked annoyed.

"It's about gumball" Fred said which made brown want to listen.

-One long explanation later-

"and that's the story brown" fred said.

"so you think that gumball is alive, is Max Anderson, and him and Jamie had sex in the shower of the girls bathroom?" brown asked.

"I don't think, I know" Fred said.

"well, if you can get me proof, then not only well I not give you detention for going to the girls bathroom to do god knows what, I will erase every offense from your record" brown explained.

"Don't worry, I'll get you proof" Fred said then left the office leaving brown alone.

"If this works out the way I want it, not only will I get back on the superintendents good side, but I will also have done way with the raid club, for good" brown said grinning.

(At the Watterson's)

Richard was out doing some shopping so Darwin and anais where home alone.

Darwin just laid on the couch not bothering to turn on the TV. He just didn't want to watch anything without gumball.

Anais was up in her room sitting on gumballs bed hugging her daisy doll while she rocked back and forth. She just couldn't let go of what happened to her brother, and sitting on his bed bad her feel like gumball is alive.

(At Elmore CPS prison)

"Hey L" L's friend said.

"Hey Tyler" L said to his friend.

"Here" Tyler said hand L a tray of food.

"Is it time to feed her already?" L asked.

"Yup" Tyler said. L took the tray of food and went down the hall. He then stopped once he reached the cell he brought the food too.

"Here, its lunch time" L said giving the tray off food to the inmate.

The inmate took the food, and it turned out to be Nicole. Nicole started eating the food slowly, as if she didn't have any energy left. Her fur was a mess, her clothes were torn, and her eyes looked soulless.

Not being able to stand the sight, L left Nicole and head back to the front desk.

"I used to take pride in this job" L said.

"What do you mean L?" Tyler asked.

"I mean that I always enjoyed arresting bad parents, but when you have a parent who doesn't mean to be bad" L said then lowered his head in pity for Nicole.

"We've been over this L, you can't help this woman. Even though she didn't mean it, her son is gone, and is never coming back" Tyler said and noticed L lowered his head even more.

"Look, do some paper work or something to take your mind off of this. I'm going on break" Tyler said then went to take his break.

L started to do some paper work to take his mind off of this thing, but it didn't help.

(Back at school)

Gym class had ended and gumball was the last one in the locker room, well not entirely. He gave Jamie one more round of fucking after gym class. Except this time it was in the men's locker room.

"Oh gumball, you sure know how to please a women" Jamie said as gumball slammed his dick in and out of her pussy.

"You know it" gumball said has Jamie moaned. Unbeknownst to then that someone was near bye watching them.

"Oh god, this is so good" Fred said as he jerked himself off. He had done this the first time he saw gumball and Jamie fucking, right before he went to tell brown.

"I went in the girls locker room that day to watch woman undress, but then I found this" Fred said now near and orgasm, as were gumball and Jamie.

"Oh god Jamie, here I cum" gumball said Cumming inside Jamie.

"Oh my god" Jamie screamed as she came as well.

"Hot damn" Fred said unleashing is load onto the lockers.

"Well, that was fun" gumball said sliding out of Jamie.

"Yes it was" Jamie said trying to stand.

The duo then got dressed and was back into their usual attire. Jamie then exited the locker room leaving max alone, or so she thought.

"Now's my chance" Fred said pulling up his pants.

"Hello there" Fred said to gumball.

"Hello" max said back

"Max is it?" Fred asked gumball.

"Yes" gumball said.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Fred asked innocently.

"Sure" gumball said.

"Okay, then follow my" Fred said.

"Okay" gumball said then followed Fred.

"_Excellent, once I get that proof for brown, I'm off the hook"_ Fred thought then grinned.

"_Wonder what he could want" _gumball thought.

After a few more seconds, the two arrived at the back of the locker room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" gumball asked.

"Oh nothing Max Anderson, or should I say…Gumball Watterson" Fred said which shocked gumball.

"I don't know what you're taking about" gumball said nervous.

"Save it, I heard what Jamie called you right before you entered the gym" Fred explained.

"_Fuck" _gumball thought now even more nervous.


	11. Chapter 11: so long elmore

"So, are you going to come clean?" Fred asked.

"I'm not Gumball Watterson" gumball protested.

"I guess you leave me no choice" Fred said then ripped gumballs clothes off (except is underwear), pushed him into the shower and turn it on.

"What are you doing?" gumball asked confused.

"I but dye remover in the tap of the shower head" Fred explained.

"YOU WHAT" gumball screamed.

"You heard me" Fred said and watched as the dye remover removed the gray dye. Gumball tried to run but Fred kept him pinned.

"Don't worry, it well be over soon" Fred said keeping gumball in place. In a few seconds, the gray dye was washed away.

"Ha, I knew it" Fred said.

"So I'm blue, that doesn't mean I'm gumball, I still look like a wolf" gumball said.

"No problem" Fred said then forcible removed that faked ears, nose, and contacts from gumball.

"And there, now your back to looking like yourself, Gumball Watterson" Fred said then took a picture of gumball which had the date on it.

"This will prove you're really Gumball Watterson for sure" Fred said then left the locker but bumped into Jamie.

"Hey watch it" Jamie said but Fred ignored her and continued down the hall. Jamie headed into the locker room to find her panties which she left behind. After she found them she saw gumball in is true form and in the shower stripped down to his undies.

"Oh my god, what happened gumball?" Jamie asked worried.

"it was that Fred kid, he found out I was gumball then he brought me, stripped him, washed off the dye, took off the fake parts, and took a picture of me like this to show brown" gumball explained.

"HE WHAT" Jamie screamed.

"Yeah, now brown well see I'm alive and then he probable use this to destroy the raid club" gumball said.

"Put your clothes, were getting out of here" Jamie said.

"But what about school?" gumball asked.

"I'll have rocky cover for us, now hurry up and lets go" Jamie said taking out her cell phone to call rocky. He agreed to cover for them.

Once gumball was dressed, he and Jamie went of the locker room and to the gym. The duo then headed out from the gym to the school yard.

"Okay, let's get you out of here" Jamie said taking gumball through the school yard.

"Thanks for helping me Jamie" gumball said.

"No problem" Jamie said.

(Browns office)

"So brown, what do you think?" Fred asked.

"This is amazing, now I can kick the boy out of school and expose the raid club for what they are" brown laughed. Not knowing rocky was eavesdropping.

"Oh no, I have to tell the raid club" rocky said then head to the raid room (the raid clubs club room).

"Guys we have problem" rocky said as he entered the room.

"What is it rocky?" Tobias asked.

-One explanation later-

"And that's what happened" rocky said finishing his sentence.

"Oh man, where are they now?" Tobias asked.

"There heading to the mansion" rocky said.

(Mean while at the mansion)

Gumball was lying on the couch depressed. He knew that brown now as the photos of him being alive, and once he calls the police and tells them he faked his death, it well go on the news, his family will know he's alive, then they'll try to find him to hurt him again.

"_My life is over"_ gumball thought then Jamie walked him.

"Here, I got you a slushy" Jamie said hoping it well calm gumballs nerves.

"Thanks" gumball said taking the slushy.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I can't stay here anymore, that's for sure" gumball said.

"So what are you going to do?" Jamie asked.

"I have to leave town" gumball said

"Leave town, really?" Jamie asked.

"I have no choice. I really am going to miss you and the raid club" gumball said in a said tone.

"What makes you think you're going alone?" Jamie asked.

"What do you mean?" gumball asked.

"I mean I'm coming with you" Jamie said.

"Really?" gumball asked.

"Yes" Jamie said.

"But what about the raid club?" gumball asked.

"I will miss them, but I have to go with you. I am your girlfriend after all" Jamie explained.

"Thanks Jamie" gumball said happy.

"No problem, now where do we go from here?" Jamie asked.

"There's this town called haven town not too far from here. There's a friend of Rocky's there who will keep us save" gumball explained.

"How do you know that?" Jamie asked.

"Rocky told me about it a few weeks ago, just in case I needed to get out of town" gumball explained.

"I guess we have no choice" Jamie said.

"But before all of that, we have to tell the raid club" gumball said.

"Alright, I'll write a note for Tobias and Rachel, so they can tell the raid club where we are and so they won't worry" Jamie explained and began to write the note.

-An hour later-

Gumball and Jamie were all packed and ready to leave Elmore.

"Well I guess we better get going" gumball said with his bag packed.

"Yeah, guess we better" Jamie said holding her bag.

Gumball and Jamie then headed out of the house and closed the door behind them. Gumball looked back and felt heartbroken he has to leave this place. He then started walking with Jamie as they began their journey to haven town.

(At Denise's house)

Denise was on the couch watching the football game, but she wasn't very into it though. Ever since Jamie ran away, she lost any hope of her family being whole again. She still looked pretty and she quit drinking.

Kira and princess were watching from the hall.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" princess asked.

"I don't think so" kira said. She remembered how Jamie wouldn't come home, and a few days after that tried to convince kira to take princess and run away with her, but she didn't. kira sees Jamie out her window every now and then, trying to take them with her, but there mom is always home so that's impossible.

"Hey, why didn't we tell mommy about Jamie?" princess asked.

"Because that would have broken her heart even more" kira said. She had to admit, she would have taken Jamie's offer if it was before their mom had decided to change.

"I miss Jamie" princess said in a sad tone. Kira then hugged her.

"I know, so do I" kira said wanting Jamie to come back.

"_I wish Jamie had given mom a chance"_ kira thought.

(At CPS prison)

L was taken a sip from his coffee, when Tyler came in excited.

"Tyler, what is it?" L asked.

"Turn on the TV" Tyler said still excited.

"Why?" L asked.

"JUST DO IT" Tyler screamed. L then turned on the tv and was shocked at what he saw.

(On the news)

"well we have quite the interesting story here today, Gumball Watterson, a boy who was mistreated by his family and allegeable commit suicide some weeks ago, is actually alive" john the news reporter said.

"To give us more on the story we go to Trisha Elric" john said and the camera turned to Trisha.

"Thank you john. According to principle brown, apparently gumball faked his death and had been using the fake name Max Anderson to get around" Trisha explained and the camera turned back to john.

"Now Trisha, I thought gumballs burnt body was found with the dental records conforming that it was him" john said and the camera turned back to Trisha.

"That was my first question as well, but brown didn't have an answer, so we turned to one of the smartest people in the school, Bobert" Trisha said.

"According to Bobert, the only way this was possible is that the teeth inside the corpse that was found where made from a molding of gumballs teeth, and thus weren't actually his" Trisha explained and the camera turned back to john.

"And where is he now" john asked and the camera turned back to Trisha.

"It seems he ran from school after his identity was revealed" Trisha said and the camera turned back to john

"Thank you Trisha. We'll have more on the story after this" john said then it cut to commercial.

(Back to L)

L was in complete shock.

"I guess this means we can drop the reckless homicide charge" Tyler said.

"Yeah, I guess so" L said still out of it.

"You okay?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler?" L asked.

"Yes?" Tyler asked.

"We have an opportunity to return Nicole to her son" L said.

"L, are you insane?" Tyler asked not believing what he just heard.

"look, I know this women didn't mean to hurt her son, and now that we know hes alive, we can take her to him and they can make up and be a family again" L explained.

"First off, we would have to take her out of jail, which is violating protocol. Second, we don't even know where her son is right now. Third, even if we did find him, he would have to drop the charges on his mother in order to be a family again" Tyler explained.

"If you don't want to help me reunite a family, then fine. I'll do it by myself" L said and headed to the cells.

Once L arrived at Nicole's cell, he turned to face her.

"Mrs. Watterson, I need you to come with me for a while" L said unlocking her cage. Nicole did what he said and went with him.

The 2 where now at his car, and to L's surprise, Tyler was in his car waiting in the passenger.

"I figure you'll need and extra set of hands" Tyler said. L smiled at Tyler then took Nicole and put her in the back of the car, then got into the driver seat.

"I didn't tell her about her son yet, so don't say anything" L whispered to Tyler.

"Okay" Tyler said then the car drove off.

(At school)

Tobias had explained everything to the raid club leader and the leader was thinking of something to do, but couldn't come up with anything.

"How's Carrie?" don the leader asked having sent Carrie on a mission to the mansion.

"She's not back yet" Rachel said then Carrie appeared.

"Speak of the devil. What do gumball and Jamie have to say about this?" don asked hoping Carrie talked with gumball and Jamie at the mansion.

"That's just it, they weren't at the mansion, but I did find this" Carrie said giving don the note.

"Oh god, we have to call everyone to the gym ASAP" don said as he read the note.

-10 minutes later-

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming, but I'm afraid we have some terrible news" don said as everyone waited for the news.

"I'm afraid brown found out that Max Anderson is Gumball Watterson" don said as everyone gasped.

"gumball and Jamie then headed back to the mansion after the incident, but when I sent Carrie to get them, there was no one there, but this note" don said as everyone waited for him to tell them what the note says.

"I read the note and it says that gumball and Jamie are leaving Elmore and going to haven town" don said as everyone gasped again.

"Since brown knows gumballs true identity, it's only a matter of time before the whole town knows, and gumballs family will come after him, so this lead him to leave Elmore. Jamie of course went with him feeling it's her obligation to as his girlfriend" don said then everyone put then heads down in sadness.

"I know I feel sad to, but I'm afraid there is nothing he can do. As you people know, we use Carrie and rocky to spy on brown when he is in his office. However, they can't do this the whole day, so one will take part of the day and one will take the other part. I however called Carrie for something important, and that made it impossible to stop browns plan for finding out gumballs identity" don explained.

"I take full responsibility for what happened and I apologize for not being a better leader. Please forgive me" don said putting his head down in shame.

(Meanwhile with L)

L was driving down town towards Elmore; he then stopped when he was around the corner from the Watterson's.

"Tyler, watch Nicole, I have to go do something" L said and Tyler agreed. L then walked down the street until he was in front of the Watterson's house. He then knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Richard asked answering the door and saw it was L.

"Oh it's you" Richard said annoyed.

"Mr. Watterson, did you see the news?" L asked.

"No" Richard said.

"Then Mr. Watterson, you have to get your kids, get in your car, and follow my car" L said.

"Why?" Richard asked.

"It's important, please just do it" L said then walked down the street and headed back to his car. Once L was back in his car, he drove off and saw Richard followed.

After about a 20 minute drive both cars stopped at Elmore Park while it was deserted. Richard and the kids got out of the car first then L and Tyler got of theirs.

"Okay, why did you drag us out he-" Richard started but was cut off when he saw his wife also step out of L's car.

Once the handcuffs where on Nicole, she looked up and was shocked to see her family a few feet away from her.

"R-Richard…k-kids" Nicole said weakly.

"Nicole" Richard said surprised.

"Mom" Darwin said.

"Mommy" anais said then her and Darwin ran over and hugged there mom. Nicole knelt down and hugged her kids.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Richard asked snapping out of the confusion.

"It's a long story" Tyler said.

"The thing is…gumballs alive" L said.

"WHAT?" everyone said shocked.

-One long explanation later-

"And that's what we know so far" L said finishing his explanation.

The Watterson's where in shock at what they heard. They couldn't believe gumball was alive and Darwin and anais can't believe Max was gumball the whole time.

"So, he's alive?" Nicole asked still in shock.

"Yes, and that's why we brought you out her" L said which made the Watterson's look at him.

"At the moment, we don't know where gumball is, but we figured since you know him best, you could help us track him down" Tyler explained.

"Well, we don't know if we could be much help. I mean where a rotten family who turned their backs on one of their own" Richard said causing the Watterson's to look down in shame.

"look, we know your sorry for what you did, and that's why we want to find your son, so you can apologize to him, otherwise, you'll live miserably for the rest of your lives" L explained.

The Watterson's thought for a moment then decided what they'd do.

"Okay, will help" Nicole said.

"Okay, now do you know anyway to find him?" L asked.

"Yes" Nicole said.

"Who?" Tyler asked.

"His girlfriend Jamie, if we go to her house, and get her to tell us where gumball is, then we'll know his location" Nicole explained.

"Okay then, let's go" L said the drove off with Tyler and the Watterson's all drove off in their car.

(At Denise's house)

Everyone arrived at Denise's house. Nicole then knocked on the door and Denise answered.

"Nicole, it's you" Denise said then hugged her friend.

"I can't believe it. I thought you were in jail?" Denise asked confused.

"It's a long story Denise, but I have to talk to your daughter" Nicole said.

"I'm afraid she's not here" Denise looking down then explained.

"Oh Denise, I'm so sorry" Nicole said feeling bad for friend.

"It's fine, but why did you want her anyway?" Denise asked.

"We were hoping she could tell me where gumball is" Nicole said.

"But Nicole, you told me gumball was dead" Denise said.

"He's not Denise, I just found out that he's alive" Nicole said.

"That's wonderful Nicole" Denise said.

"Thanks" Nicole said then had an idea.

"Hey Denise, you want to apologize to Jamie, right?" Nicole asked.

"Of course I do" Denise said.

"Then come with us, and when we find gumball, we'll find Jamie" Nicole said. Denise then had hope in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll go with you" Denise said.

"Okay, but where are we supposed to look, we have no idea where they are?" Tyler asked.

"I think I know" anais said.

"Whenever the bus picked up gumball while he was dressed as max, he waited near a bus stop. I bet his hideout is not too far from it" anais explained.

"Then that's where well go" L said.

"Okay, just let me get me girls since they want to see their sister again" Denise said then went to get her daughters from the other room.

After Denise had her daughters, L and Tyler got in there car, the Watterson's got in there, and Denise and her kids got in there car.

"Where are we going mom?" kira asked.

"I'll explain on the way sweetie" Denise said then everyone drove off.

After about 10-15 minutes, everyone arrived at the bus stop.

"Okay, this is where the bus picked up gumball everyday" L said.

"And the road on right is where we just came from, and the road on the left doesn't have a house for miles" Tyler said.

"Meaning, the only place gumballs hide out can be is up the hill" L said then rolled down his window.

"Okay everyone, where heading up the hill" L shouted then everyone drove up the hill.

After a few minutes, everyone came across a mansion.

"Holy crap, is that where the kid is living?" Tyler asked surprised.

"I guess so" L said just as surprise.

Everyone got out of their cars and headed up to the mansion. L turned the knob handle to see it the door was unlocked, which it was and everyone headed inside.

Everyone had split up to try and find any sign of gumball and/or Jamie, but sadly, there was none. Just then, they heard some come through the door.

"Whose there?" L asked and saw to rainbow cloud people.

"Who are you?" Tobias asked.

"I asked first" L said then everyone rain to the living room to see what was going on and saw Tobias and Rachel.

"Tobias, Rachel, what are you doing here?" Darwin asked.

"This is our mansion that our family uses during the summer" Rachel said.

"Now what do you want?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"We want to know where gumball is" anais said.

"And Jamie" kira added.

"We don't know, now get out before we call the cops" Tobias said.

"Actually, me and my friend Tyler over here are with the police, and we want answers, now" L demanded as he and Tyler pulled out there badges.

Rachel and Tobias looked at the badges and realized they had no choice.

"Fine, we'll tell you what we know" Tobias said then him and Rachel started explaining.

-One long explanation later-

"And after Carrie gave us the note, it said they were leaving Elmore and heading to haven town" Rachel said finishing her and Tobias's explanation.

"So there leaving Elmore?" L asked.

"Yes" Tobias said.

"Dammit, that means that could have left by now" Tyler said.

"not true, it takes a while to get there on a serious of buses" L said.

"How do you know they took a bus?" Tyler asked.

"Would you walk from here to haven town on foot?" L asked.

"I see your point" Tyler said.

"now, if they left from the time I believe they did, then that's means, they'll arrive at the last bus stop in Elmore in 20 minutes, and the next bus to haven town won't show up 20 minutes after that, meaning we only have 20 minutes to get to them" anais explained.

"How do you know all this?" Tyler asked surprised.

"I'm very smart for my age" anais said then put her head down.

"What's wrong?" L asked.

"The exchange for having a big brain is having a small heart. Proof of that is what I did to gumball" anais said on the verge of tears. Darwin took her into a hug.

"Don't worry anais, you'll feel better once we apologize to gumball" Darwin said comforting her.

"Okay, let's go" L said then everyone headed out, got into their cars, and left.

"Do you really think the mean it when they say they're going to apologize?" Tobias asked.

"I don't know, but I think I know someone who can help answer that question" Rachel said then grabbed a phone.

-30 minutes later- (at the bus stop)

Gumball and Jamie where at the final bus stop. After this, they would be in haven town. The duo crossed the road to the other side so they can get a good view of the sea and ocean.

"It's beautiful" Jamie said.

"Yes it is" gumball said.

"So I guess this is it for our lives in Elmore" Jamie said.

"Yup" gumball said.

"You know, before the raid club, our lives where pretty crappy" Jamie said.

"Yay, I wish we didn't have to leave it behind" gumball said. The duo lowered their heads in sadness.

Just then, the ledge they were sitting on gave way. Gumball grabbed onto the rest of the ledge and Jamie grabbed onto gumball.

"Oh god, are you alright Jamie?" gumball asked concerned.

"Yeah but not for long" she said looking down. This cliff was much higher than the other where gumballs death was faked. If they fell, it was all over.

"What are we going to do?" gumball asked scared.

"Don't ask me" Jamie said just as scared.

After a few more seconds, gumballs fingers started to slip.

"Jamie, I can't hold on any longer" gumball said about to let go.

"You have to try" Jamie said.

"I can't" gumball said then unable to hold on any more, let go.

The duo began to fall when all of a sudden, one hand caught gumball and another one caught Jamie. The duo was pulled up and where shocked at who it was who pulled them up, their moms.

The duo saw their families surrendering them. Before they could react, there moms pulled them into a hug.

"Gumball, I have to tell you something, and if I don't, I fear I never will" Nicole said hugging her son.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you" Nicole said hugging her son tighter while crying. Nicole then kiss the cheek she slapped weeks ago.

"I never should have slapped you, and I definitely shouldn't have kicked you out. You're my son and I love you" Nicole said crying even more.

"Mom?" gumball questioned by this happening all of a sudden.

"It's just that, I just wanted to make you happy, and every time I got angry, I took that happiness away from you" Nicole said.

"I never should have spanked you the way I did, I shouldn't have forced you to join a club, I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you for what you did to anais, and again, I shouldn't have slapped you or sent you away. I'm sorry, for everything" Nicole explained while apologizing.

Gumball didn't know what to say. Just then he felt his siblings hug his sides.

"I'm so sorry about what I did too gumball" anais said. Gumball now turned his attention to anais.

"I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did to you, and I shouldn't have love watching mom hit you. I mean you're my brother and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me deliberately, and I should have seen that. I'm so sorry I hurt you." Anais said now crying while holding her brother.

"I'm sorry to gumball." Darwin said. Gumball now turned his attention to Darwin.

"I'm sorry I overreacted to the little fight we had. In fact I can't even remember what the fight was about, so it really must have been something stupid, and yet I still hurt over something stupid, and I still enjoyed seeing mom hurt you. I'm in idiot and I'm sorry." Darwin said cry into his brother's sleeve.

"And I'm sorry to son." Richard said while rapping his arms around his family. Gumballs attention was now on is father.

"Even thou I had helped you out before, I didn't help you at when you need me that night. I guessed that was because that it wasn't just your mother but your siblings that were mad at you, I didn't want to get involved and get all 3 of them mad at me. But I shouldn't have done that, and I should have helped you at. I'm terribly sorry about all this my son." Richard said to gumball while crying himself.

Gumball didn't know how to respond. Just then, a chill went up his spine. He felt all the emotions of his family.

_"What is this?"_ gumball asked himself seeing that memories of his family hurting him. He then felt the emotions his family felt after the hurt him. There were hurt more than gumball was by their actions.

_"This is carries doing"_ gumball thought realizing who was behind this.

_"And my family, they truly are sorry for what they did to me" _gumball said to himself. He realized his family loved him more than anything in the world, so much, that they still want him back after faking his death and causing them misery. Gumball then wrapped his arms and legs around his mom.


	12. Chapter 12: the apology and the ending

"I forgive you, all of you" gumball said as he cried into his mom's chest. The whole family began to cry tears of joy over what they heard.

While this was happening to gumball, something was happening to Jamie.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry for everything I did to you" Denise said hugging Jamie tighter while crying.

"I know I shouldn't have ever hit you, but I still did, and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me and come home" Denise crying even more. Just then, a chill went up Jamie's spine.

Jamie felt all the memories of her mom hurting her and the feelings of regret that went with those memories.

"Mom, she truly is sorry for what she did" Jamie thought her herself and felt her siblings hug her.

"Please come back Jamie, I miss you" kira cried.

"I miss my big sister" princess cried.

Jamie felt guilty for leaving them behind. She now knew what she had to do.

"Okay, I'll come back" Jamie said.

"Does that mean?" Denise asked.

"Yes, I forgive you" Jamie said as she cried into her mom's chest.

L and Tyler look on happy at what they accomplished.

Nicole picked gumball up and carried him to the car. She sat in the passenger seat while gumball still clung to her. Richard put Darwin and anais in the back and sat in the driver seat and drove home.

Denise carried Jamie to the car and sat in the driver seat with Jamie still clinging to her. Kira got in the passenger seat with princess on her lap. Denise started up the car and drove home.

L and Tyler got into their care and headed home as well.

(At the Watterson's)

Once the Watterson's arrived home, Nicole carried a sleeping gumball in her arms, while Richard carried Darwin and anais asleep in his arms. The family then entered the house and locked the front door.

Richard pulled the legs of the couch up so the whole family could sleep on the couch, while Nicole got a blanket. Richard then lied down with Darwin and anais while still holding them in his arms. Nicole then lied down with gumball while still holding him and pulled the blanket over the family.

The Watterson's slept peacefully, knowing everything from this point on will be alright.

(At the Elist's)

Denise had set up the couch so the whole family could sleep on it. Kira was hugging her mom by one side and princess was hugging her mom from the other. Jamie was on top of her mom while hugging her. Denise had her arms wrapped around her 3 kids. They were all cover by a huge blanket.

The Elist's slept peacefully, knowing everything from this point on will be alright.

-The next morning- (at the Watterson's)

When gumball woke up the next morning, he saw he was still holding on to his mom. He saw that his whole family was snuggled together with a big blanket covering them. Gumball got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"So you're awake" a voice said. Gumball turned around and saw it was his mom.

"Hey mom, how are y-" gumball started but was cut off by his mom kneeling down to hug him.

"Gumball, I'm sorry for everything I ever did wrong to you. I just always got so angry, and that made me give you unfair and unreasonably hard punishments, when all you ever needed was just some parenting. I'm so sorry" Nicole apologized then kissed gumball on his cheek again and started to cry.

"I know mom, I understand. Carrie showed me your memories" gumball said.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked confused.

"When you were hugging me, I felt a chill go up my spine, and the next thing I knew was I was viewing your memories and your feelings. I saw how hurt you were by what you did, and I knew that you were sorry" gumball explained.

"Carrie can do that?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, she the one who showed you my emotions and made you understand how much you hurt me" gumball explained.

"So Carrie was with you?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, but I didn't know because she found and followed me and Jamie while she was invisible" gumball explained.

"I see" Nicole said.

"I know you're sorry, and I know how everything bad you did to me hurt you over the years, even more then it hurt me. I'm sorry for not knowing how hard you've had it" gumball said hugging his mom feeling guilty.

"It's okay gumball, I should have told you about it a long time ago. I'm just glad you know I didn't mean it" Nicole said continuing to hug her son. Gumball then noticed something he didn't before.

"Mom, you still have the claw mark I gave you?" gumball said confused.

"Yes I do" Nicole said.

"But it's been weeks, it should have disappeared by now" gumball said still confused.

"Every day I was in prison, I used my claws on the mark to make sure it never went away. I was my way of punishing myself when I thought you were dead" Nicole explained.

"Well you won't have to that anymore now that everything's alright" gumball said and was about to kiss his moms cheek when she stopped him.

"No gumball, I don't deserve to have my cheek kissed, especially after I made you wait so long to have yours kissed, instead of doing it right after I slapped you" Nicole said not wanting the kiss.

"It's okay mom, I forgive you" gumball said trying to convince his mom.

"But I don't forgive myself, and I don't think I ever will" Nicole said in a sad tone.

"Mom" gumball said feeling bad for her.

"no matter how much of a jerk you were to anais, you didn't deserve to be kicked out, plus you acted the way you did towards her because I was so hard on you joining a club" Nicole said feeling guilty.

"Mom, I know you only wanted us to get closer as a family" gumball said.

"But what I did only ripped it apart" Nicole said then began to cry again.

"I wanted us to spend more time as a family, but it just wound up tearing it apart. I know I can try to be a good mom from here on, but I wanted to be a good mom from the start. My mom would be so disappointed in me, and disappointed she has such a daughter" Nicole said crying uncontrollably. Gumball hugged her and began rubbing her back trying to make her feel better. Just then, the phone rang which woke everybody else up. Nicole went to answer it.

"Hello?" Nicole asked as she answered the phone.

"I see, well we'll be right there" Nicole said then hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" gumball asked.

"It was Mr. Small, he wants to see all of us at Elmore Park" Nicole explained.

"If it's on a Saturday, then it must be serious. it must be about the Max Anderson incident" gumball said the Nicole put her hands on his shoulders.

"I promise, I won't let you get expelled because of me, I'll take full responsibility for it" Nicole explained.

"And well protect you" anais said while Richard and Darwin shock their heads agreeing.

"Thanks guys" gumball said shedding a tear of joy.

(Elmore Park)

The Watterson's arrived at Elmore Park. They looked around and saw small wasn't there yet.

"Hey look" gumball said noticing Denise's car. Denise arrived with Jamie and her siblings.

"What are you guys doing her?" Jamie asked.

"We were going to ask you the same question" gumball said then small arrived.

"Hello everyone" small said.

"Why did you invite us her?" Jamie asked.

"Well, it has to do with gumballs alter ego Max Anderson" small said.

"Let me guess, your planning on expelling me for that and you have other evidence that you'll use to destroy the raid club" gumball said looking annoyed.

"No, I'm here to give you this" small said giving gumball the picture Fred took.

"I don't understand" gumball said confused.

"On the day of the meeting, I had a copy of the real folders with me. That way incase brown pulled anything, I could prove him wrong" small explained.

"But why?" Jamie asked confused.

"Because I realized you kids were right. As a teacher, it's my job to help students work out there problems and not be the cause of them" small explained.

"So basically, you're sorry?" gumball asked.

"Yes, and don't worry, brown has no more proof and he can't destroy the raid club now" small said.

"But what about you?" Jamie asked.

"Don't worry, brown doesn't know I'm the one who took the picture, so I'll be fine" small said.

"Thank you" gumball said relived.

"No problem" small said.

-3 days later-

Thanks to what small did, brown was in s state of depression and was going to be absent from school for a while.

"Okay Jamie, let's do this" gumball said getting ready to have sex with Jamie.

"Yes, lets" Jamie said then the duo began kissing, but after a few seconds, they stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"I didn't feel the spark, did you?" gumball asked.

"Now that you mention it, I don't" Jamie said.

"Let's try again" gumball said and began kissing Jamie again, but after a few seconds they stopped again.

"Again I didn't feel it" gumball said.

"Me either, what's going on?" Jamie asked.

"It could be the spark between us is gone" gumball said.

"But how?" Jamie asked confused.

"I think that the spark was only there because we hated our families, so we substituted our love for them, for a love for each other" gumball explained.

"So?" Jamie asked.

"so, when we forgave our families for what they, our loved for them returned, and the love we had for each other must have disappeared" gumball explained further.

"So, we can't be together anymore?' Jamie asked.

"I guess not" gumball said saddened.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted" Jamie said trying to change the mood.

"Yes it was, and there's no reason we still can't be friends" gumball said a little happy.

"I'd like that" Jamie said

"I guess I better go" gumball said then got up, but then looked at his watch.

"Uh, it's only 10:30" gumball said.

"Want to break up at midnight?" Jamie asked.

"Works for me" gumball said then got back into bed and prepared to hump Jamie's brains out.

_(Epilogue_)-1 year later-

It's been a year since everything that happened between the Watterson's, the Elists, and the raid club everything seemed to be okay now.

Brown had accepted defeat not only because he lost the picture, and small had told the superintendent everything.

The superintendent told small that if brown tries anything funny to tell him, and told brown he couldn't fire small.

The raid club had accepted small has an ally because of what he done.

The raid club agreed that they wouldn't do any damage to the school and only to brown if needed. Of course, brown didn't have the energy to, so the raid club was pretty come.

The Elsts where doing fine.

Denise was more responsible and a more loving and caring mother towards her 3 girls. and was engaged to small

Jamie was nicer since her mom had become the mom she always wanted. She was less of a trouble maker then she used to be, but still acted tomboyish every now and then.

Kira and princess where happy that they had their sister with them and their mom was a nicer mom to them.

The Watterson's were doing even better than before.

Richard was finishing up his parenting class that he had been taking to learn how to be a good husband and father to his family.

Nicole was taken private anger management classes with mister small, and this time small's lesson was actually working.

Gumball had explained to his family how the raid club was started and why it does what it does. After giving some thought, his family said he could stay in the club if he wanted too.

Darwin got back together with Rachel, got back into his club, and convinced his club to become part of raid. Anais was back in her club and convinced them as well.

All the clubs where apart of raid now. That way if someone goes against one of them, the whole school will be behind them.

The pervious leader of raid had graduated, so he needed to peek someone knew to be the leader, and that some is…

Gumball was waking down that hall with penny. The two were now a couple and have been for almost a year now. Despite this, Jamie and she were friends now.

"Wow penny, look at the time" gumball said looking at his watch.

"We'd better go, or well be late for the meeting" penny said and ran down the hall with gumball.

-5 minutes later-

The duo arrived in the gym and saw the whole school (except the staff but rocky) was there waiting for them. Penny went to have a seat on the bleachers, while gumball went to the center of the gym were the microphone was.

"Hello raid club, this is you leader speaking, and sorry I'm late" gumball said talking the microphone.

"Now, let us get started, shall we" gumball said taking out a piece of paper to read to his club members to explain what was on the agenda.

**The End.**


End file.
